Planless
by ADdude
Summary: Minaka is killed in an explosion, Takami is in a coma and the Sekirei are all released at once. The plan is falling apart. Without MBI to watch over them the Sekirei seem free but someone is manipulating this all for what purpose. Minato X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sekirei Plan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

108. 108 Feather to be released. That was the plan but things rarely go according to plan. It was certainly not Minaka's plan, his plan would never involve his death or hurting her. Minaka might have been insane and even cruel but whatever part of him that was still human did love her and would do whatever he could to keep her from being hurt. But he couldn't save himself so is it any wonder that he was unable to keep her safe then but then again who was he to know it was to happen. Maybe he did know something about was going to happen, is that why he postponed the plan even just for a short time.

She was in a private room in the hospital, she was connected to the usual machine monitoring her vitals. Her name is Takami Sahashi and she is in a coma. The room is fairly lifeless anyone to enter the room might think she is dead but she is still alive there are those that would like that to change and there are those that would give up their lives if she could just wake up. There are two armed guards in front of her room at all times expect when her family visit, the change is made solely so that they aren't informed of the truth and so they can live their lives blissfully unaware.

He comes to the door and the guards recognize him and let him in. He visits her nearly every day. He goes by Homura but some known him as Kagari. He brings her flowers to replace the ones that are on her side table that are beginning to wilt. He comes in hopes that each day will be the day she gets up. Everyday she tells her what's happening and what happened in hopes that she will react. He sits down besides her.

"So it started with the explosion." He waits for the woman to respond and she doesn't. "I hope you remember that, the Doctor said you shouldn't have any brain damage but being in a coma your memories might be blurry. I hope you can hear this." He shakes his head asking himself if he is saying this for his benefit or hers. "The day the Sekirei Plan was supposed to get started. He postponed it before, I still don't know why, do you?" The silvered haired Sekirei shakes his head again shaking away the thought and getting back on point. "Some of the Sekirei had been released already mostly the single numbers and others like Matsu just escaped. The rest of the Sekirei were in the MBI building. Minaka had Natsuo waiting to wing his Sekirei for that day, the Disciple Squad, Minaka wanted the other Sekirei to see a winging and to see their power so that they would know to be scared of them. Right before the ceremony was supposed to start the Sekirei were gathered that's when it happened, the explosion. You were actually one of the lucky ones your lab was lower and it was far enough to spare your life. Minaka and Natsuo died instantly; I might wanted Minaka dead but he didn't deserve to suffer well not much. The explosion killed them and scared the Sekirei out of the building. A lot of people died, everyone who knew about the Sekirei plan, and some people who didn't know a thing about it who just worked in that building."

He paused for a moment trying to keep the images of the charred bodies away.

"You were lucky, one of the Sekirei saw you and went to help you. I didn't see her, she was long gone by the time I got there. She was described by the emergency workers as having brown hair and bright smile. Does that sound like anyone you know? Anyway by the time I got there all the Sekirei were gone. Most had their MBI card with them so I don't think we have to worry about most finding shelter or food. But there are the ones that weren't to be let out. You told me about Number 108 and I've been looking for her. I think I've found her but I can't get to her. I promised you that I would be the Guardian of the Unwinged Sekirei I will protect her and the others. In the meantime I am trying to help. Without Minaka the company stocks have fallen and I got Matsu to help me, we have the majority of shares. We plan on giving them to you when you get up. No one knows whose in charge, we spread a rumor that the new owner is worried about their safety and is just being careful not revealing themselves. Matsu is happy to help, the Sekirei Plan is falling apart and she took over the satellites but the computer to control them were too badly damaged but now she doesn't worry about anyone finding her. The private army is gone along with the equipment to properly track everyone. So we took over and are holding things from falling apart. The company is recovering and before you ask: why are we bothering? We need the company to continue to pay for all those MBI cards. That's not all we did, we are keeping this hospital going thanks to the company. There haven't been any Sekirei fights that ended too badly but this hospital is here for the Sekirei and Ashikabi if they get hurt. I wish I could say there weren't going to be any fights but Matsu says that the Sekirei are so ingrained with the idea of fighting that they will continue without being told. That's why they don't leave the city they believe this is the only place to find their Ashikabi. We brought some of the scientist that survived here with whatever medical technology you were working on trying to use it to help people but they're not you and they can't get much done. We're using the technology to keep the terminated Sekirei in stasis. Luckily none had shown up yet. Remember Seo the idiot got fired when Minaka thought he was going to try and join the Sekirei plan, he was lucky he wasn't there for the explosion, we hired him on to lead a group to retrieve the terminated Sekirei. Hopefully he won't be needed and it will just be wasted money but he's alway been a waste."

He paused expecting her to laugh.

"Well, I think that's everything." He noticed a get well soon card by the flowers. "Oh your kids. Matsu sent a message to your parents. They have visited you before. I know you wanted them to stay out of the plan and so far all things are looking good on that front." Something stirred in his mind. "But there is something else about the explosion. Seo, Matsu and me search through the wreckage and I know Minaka hid them but we didn't find the Jinki. I don't know if it's because we can't find them or they were taken. There are still so many questions, the explosion was set off from the inside someone who knew about the plan did it, but who? There is another problem Minaka had a back up server set up that sends a message to the new Ashikabi telling them about his plans, we're afraid this will start fights, we can't hack the server. Minaka was careful about this server we need three passwords and we think you know them."

She didn't react.

"Don't worry we'll try to keep things together until you wake up. But I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen."

That's all he said until he left the room.

Minato was on the train making his back to his apartment and he wasn't happy. He had failed to get into college, part of him wished to claim that his moms recent accident had him distracted but this was the second time he failed so he knew better than that. He accepted that he failed his test and told his grandparents about it, they were rather supportive telling him they would continue to support him like his mother had or if he wished to return home. Minato just told him he needed sometime. As the train passed the MBI building, the tops floors blown away were still being rebuilt, Minato thought about the accident, he was surprised to find out his mother worked for MBI she always told him she worked at a pharmaceutical company. Maybe he wasn't paying close enough attention or wasn't listing, it was possible she told him it was MBI they did have some work in pharmaceuticals. After the accident the company continued to pay the money his mother would have earn plus a great deal more giving it to his grandparents to handle. His grandparents were very understanding and supportive so Minato wondered if he should go home and help his grandparents with everything but part of him wanted to stay in the city to continue his goals that he set for himself. He did like the city and he did feel an obligation to stay in the city so that he could visit his mother in the hospital. He would visit her once a week and every other week his sister would come with him. Minato was trying to figure out what to do with his life when his life started to change.

"Please get out of the way!" Broke the silence. "I can't stop! YOU GOTTA MOVE RIGHT NOW!"

Minato looked up to see a girl falling towards him. Before he had a chance to do anything he fell to the ground. The first thing he noticed was the girls panties because of the way she landed on him, the second thing he noticed is that the girl was cute. She had short brown hair with a long pony tail and she was wearing a pink shrine maiden like outfit.

"Oh I should have known that building was too high to jump from." Then she noticed that she was still on him and crawled off him. "Thank you very much. You must be the nice person that caught me."

Blushing Minato yelled. "I wouldn't call it kind."

"There you are!" Another voice rang out.

Minato looked up to a building to see a young blonde woman with her hair in pigtails and who was wearing a black and yellow dress. Then she cracked the whip in her hands. "Number 88 come with me, my master will wing you."

"No." The cute girl said defiantly. "I didn't react to your master when you took me to meet him. He's not my ashikabi."

"He will be when he wings you." The blond woman said as a smile crept onto her face.

"I'm not going with you again."

"That wasn't a request. I do not have to bring you to him conscious, if you want to make this harder for me let's do this right. I number 39 Mitsuki challenge you."

"I can't fight you, not yet anyway, I haven't found my Ashikabi yet."

"You don't want to come with me and you don't want to fight me you're not giving me a lot of options." Fixing her grip on her whip she said. "Then I'll just have to drag you back to my master."

The whip ripped through the air and is if it was being controlled by her thoughts it wrapped around the cute girl. The whip tightened around her and Mitsuki began to pull her towards her as she struggled.

The cute girl began to whimper as she struggled against the whip.

"Oh come on you could have made this easy." Mitsuki said dragging the girl towards her suddenly there was a shift in weight. She looked down to the girl to find that some random guy had grabbed the whip and was pulling against her.

"What do you think you're doing? This doesn't have anything to do with you. You're not her Ashikabi."

"I don't know what going on." Minato told her. "But I'm not just going to let you take this girl when she doesn't want to go with you."

The cute girl was blushing and was inspired by Minato's bravery that she grabbed the whip and pull on it. Being caught by surprised by all that was happening Mitsuki didn't fight back and was pulled off the building.

The whip fell off the cute girl's body freeing her.

"Is she okay?" Minato panicked as the blonde woman hit the ground.

She got up and let out a groan.

"We have to get out of here." The cute girl grabbed his hand and ran off.

Soon enough they found themselves safe.

"Thank you for saving me." She told him.

Minato having been dragged all the way a bit stunned. "Oh!"

"OH I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine."

"My name is Musubi."

"I'm Minato." He introduced himself.

"So ..." before he could finish Musubi collapsed.

Later he took her to his apartment and he brought her food.

She started eating quickly. "Oh thank you Minato you saved me again."

"It's no problem eat as much as you want." He smiled at her.

As she finished he decided to ask her something but was distracted as she blushed.

"Thank you Minato." She said moving closer to him.

"Um Musubi what was that girl? What was she talking about? Why did she try to drag you away?" He started to blush too thinking that the question might have been too personal and at the fact on how close she was.

"Minato...she was talking about Ashikabi. Our Ashikabi is our destined person. The person we're supposed to be with it."

Minato started to notice her blushing more and more and her breathing was becoming labored. "Musubi, are you okay?"

"You were so brave...saving me from her... and you're so kind...I wish my ... Minato I'm so hot. I don't know what's happening. My body is so hot and it keep getting hotter."

"Are you sick?"

Before he could continue he was silenced with her lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes to see two bright wings of light forming behind Musubi. After a moment they parted to get a breath.

"What-" Minato began.

"My Ashikabi." Musubi whispered before she hugged him pressing her body against his.

In a dark room filled with computer Matsu got a message on one of the screens. The satellite had detected a Sekirei getting winged, unfortunately the data was supposed to transmitted it to a computer server but it was destroyed in the explosion so now it transmitted the information to the back up server that she couldn't hack. So now Matsu had to hack into the satellite to get the information on the new ashikabi which took time and right now they were going to get a message from Minaka. So doing what she could she tried to hack the message but Minaka's secret server was hacking a television, Matsu guessed it was chosen just to be extra hard to hack.

A loud trumpet sound came blaring from the television.

"The TV has been on?" Minato said.

"Hello there new Ashikabi." A man wearing a white suit appeared on the screen.

"The Professor?" Musubi asked confused.

"Hello I'm Minaka Hiroto founder of MBI. If you are receiving this message it mean that I am dead." Minato got chills on hearing that. That's where he recognized him from the news reports where they reported his death. "The message is being sent to you so don't turn off that TV. If you are getting this message it means that you have winged your first Sekirei, congratulations. Now seeing that this is prerecorded message and I can't answer any question I will try and make this as clear as I am able to, so pay attention. Sekirei as I am sure that you some idea of are not the same as ordinary people. They are partnered to you an Ashikabi through a winging. But you should know that or you wouldn't be watching this so maybe it's time I get into something new. Sekirei will battle each other through the city, thats the game, the Sekirei Plan. Don't bother asking for the reason I'll tell you, for a prize the winning Ashikabi will be given an amazing prize. With me out of the way I can't say for certain how the game will play out or even the rules that will be followed. The only thing that I can say the ashikabi with the strongest bond with their Sekirei and that search for the prize will receive it. Oh and trust me when you find out what it is you will want it."

"Why can't you just tell me what it is?" Minato asks forgetting it's a recording.

"You're probably asking why don't I tell you what the prize is. To answer that simply I don't want to. I have my reasons so don't bother asking. Now something really important, though I might not be around to enforce the rules here is one you should follow, don't tell anyone about the plan. It will just make things difficult for them and you as well. Now any other question should be easily answered by your Sekirei so I won't bother. Now good luck to you new Ashikabi. To the Sekirei good luck on guiding your Ashikabi to the higher sky above."

"Bye Professor." Musubi waved as the screen flickered off.

"Fight?" Minato murmured.

"Hello can you hear me?" The TV screamed

"Hi!" Musubi greeted the distorted voice.

"Sorry about this. You got the message, right?"

"Yes?" Minato told it.

"Ignore it! There is no more Sekirei Plan. No need to fight."

"So what should I do?" Musubi asked lost. "I thought I was going to take my Ashikabi to the higher sky above."

"Well, you can do that if you want." Continued the voice form the TV. "Minaka wanted everyone to fight to who gets to stay with their Ashikabi." The voice said getting louder. "But you can just stay with Ashikabi without fighting or worrying about being taken away. Oh no I'm loosing the signal. Just try to stay out of trouble. I hope you're happy with Ashikabi and be careful."

What followed next was static before the TV turned off.

"Oh I was kind of looking forwards to the fights but I guess no one has to leave their Ashikabi now." Musubi said gleefully.

A knock came from the door confused Minato went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw his Landlord.

The elderly Landlord looked past him to Musubi sitting on the floor. "First I see a strange light from your room and hear loud voices and now I see you have a women in here. That's a violation of your lease, you have to be out of here in a week." With that he left.

"Oh so sorry Minato." Musubi came to his side.

"It's okay." He told her.

"Let me make it up to you I'll make dinner tonight."

They went out got groceries and spent the rest of the day talking about the plan. Musubi told told him about other Sekirei and what they could do. He didn't say it out loud but he wondered, if MBI was behind the Sekirei plan and that's where his mother worked, did this Plan have something to do with her getting hurt. Later that night as he watch Musubi's hip sway as she hummed as she cooked dinner he thought that this might not be so bad.

After dinner as Musubi showered, she told him he didn't have any other clothes so he decided to call his sister and since he really didn't have the money to get her new clothes especially if he was going to have to look for a new place he called his sister. He told her about failing the exam again and about favor he needed.

"Can you send over some of your old clothes?"

"Why do you want girl clothes? Has living in the big city turned you into a pervert?"

"No! It's not that."

"Fine, I'll send you some sexy clothes."

"No! Normal ones will be just fine."

"Whatever. Talk to you later."

As she hung up Minato heard Musubi call him from behind. "Minato."

"Musubi?" He was stunned when he turned around to see Musubi naked.

"Minato we're out of shampoo." As she started to make her way to him she tripped and fell on him.

Minato thought that at the very least living with a very cute girl would be an interesting life.

Kagari entered the Inn to find Uzume holding up a very drunk Kazehana. It wasn't a rare sight to find her drunk but it worried him that it become so common.

"I found her drunk again and brought her home." Uzume the brown haired girl said.

"Thank you Uzume." The purpled haired landlady Miya said before turning to Kazehana. "Must you get drunk so often."

"Oh Miya." Kazehana said sounding remorseful. "I'm still in mourning. You know the feeling."

"I do." Miya told her. " That is why I allow you to stay in my Inn free of charge until you recover. I might not have understood why you were attracted to him but I do understand you hurt. I do ask you try to comport yourself."

Uzume looked confused at the women in her arms, she never did tell anyone who she loved only that he was gone, Uzume decided not to ask feeling it would bring up bad memories.

"Uzume if you would please take her to her room to sleep it off." Miya asked.

"Sure thing." She agreed.

Kazehana just drunkly said, "Miya you're so good to me."

Kagari walked up stairs as he thought about everything. Since Minaka's death Miya mood seemed to lighten. Miya had become more lenient so much so that she allowed Kazehana to stay. Maybe it was because Minaka's death meant there would be no senseless fights between Sekirei or maybe it was because his death Miya found some closure. She had always held Minaka as at least partially responsible for her husbands death maybe now she had a sense of justice and peace so she could finally move on from her grief. Maybe with MBI being controlled by someone else and now allowing tenants to pay with those cards there was less to worry about. Miya even let Matsu use some of the funds from MBI to help fix up the Inn a little they even added some more rooms that Miya had hoped to rent out. Maybe she was happier simply because the first time in a long time her life was looking up.

As he made his way to the secret door he knocked until he was let in.

"You know that no one is looking for you now, there is no need to hide behind the secret door."

"I know but I kinda like it." The red haired Matsu answered.

"You don't even have to stay here. You control MBI you could set yourself up with a nice office with all the computers you want."

"No, I like it better here. I feel safer here with Miya anyway."

He shrugged. It's not like she was just staying in her room now Matsu was now eating with the others at the table and she did seem happier.

"So anything new?"

"No, it was a slow day. Only one winging and Sekirei sounded happy with her Ashikabi. I won't have the details until I get into the satellite."

"Well, good I do try to stop an Ashikabi that might force themselves onto Sekirei but I can't be every where."

"Yeah, well here is the bad news and by that no news. No one at the site has found the jinki yet."

"Still nothing?"

"Don't worry maybe Minaka hide them somewhere else besides the building. Anyway I took one when I left so even if someone did find them they would be useless."

"I know but still I'm worried you know what could happen if someone gets all the jinki."

"Don't remind me I'll keep working on finding them."

"It's just I keep thinking what if the explosion wasn't an accident? How about if someone knew about the jinki and wanted them and the explosion was just a way to cover their action?"

"It's scary to think about."

"Anyway at least things are peaceful. But I'm then we still have to worry about Ashikabi forcibly winging as many Sekirei as they can."

"You as just have to bring the mood down don't you."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay so this is the start of the story. Things are starting to change from the normal story and they will only move on from here. There will be new challenges and Sekirei will find new Ashikabi<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Musubi fell asleep quickly after Minato gave her one of his pajama shirts to sleep in. After they woke up and Minato gave her some privacy to change they headed out to find a new place. They looked all over the city and through every agency with no luck. He didn't have a co-signer which made things difficult and he didn't want to get his grandparents involved. He didn't want to put them through all the trouble especially considering the circumstances. He wanted to prove that he could fend for himself. The day turned into a night and they found themselves in a park sitting on a bench as it began to rain.

Musubi was talking about how it was suppose to be a beautiful night.

Minato began to lament the situation. "I can't do this. Musubi? You said I was your Ashikabi. How is that possible? Isn't your Ashikabi supposed to someone special."

The young woman got up and placed a kiss on Minato's lips. A faint pink light surrounded her. "Minato I know it in my heart that you are special. I can feel it that you are someone caring and loving. That's what an Ashikabi should be. I know I was meant to be with you." Minato smiled hearing those words, hearing someone had faith in him. He was reassured by a sensation in his heart, the sensation that convinced him to stay with this girl that he only met a day ago, some sort of connection. "By the fist of my contract, my Ashikabi's perils be shattered!"

She took his hand and she punched upwards and both were pulled into the sky. Ripping the cloud apart Minato the saw the moon larger than he had ever seen.

"I told you it was suppose to be a beautiful moon." She smiled.

Any fears were washed away. He somehow found peace in her smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, except-"

"Except?

"Except I didn't think how we we're going to land."

As they screamed for help as the fell to the ground, Minato could swear he saw a girl in a white dress coming out from a tree.

Kazehana took another zip of her drink. Uzume sitting next to her if just to keep her company took a drink. They both intended to go out together but seeing the rain start decided to stay in.

Kazehana looked at the newly revealed moon. "It looks like someone ripped the clouds away. I wonder whose responsible for this."

Then a sound ripped across the the Inn as two bodies fell through the backyard's tree.

Musubi and Minato found themselves on the ground saved by the tree. They were alive and besides a few minor injuries and their clothes ripped they were fine.

"Oh what's this?" Miya stepped out into the backyard. Finding the pair hurt she was quick to offer help. She got Kagari to tend to Minato while she got Musubi some new clothes.

"Thanks for everything." Minato offered.

"It's no problem." Kagari said putting away the first aid kit. "I'm just doing what Miya asked me to."

"So that's her name."

Miya came into the room with Musubi who was now wearing a kimono. As Miya began to explain that she didn't have much more to offer in the way of clothes and that her late husband was responsible for teaching her such kindness.

"My late husband never turn anyone away in need and neither do I."

Kazehana was watching these events unfold. As she looked at the young man she thought,_ Could it be? He's cheek bones, those small hand he does look so much like him_.

As Kazehana looked on Uzume noticed that even the sadness that had filled Kazehana eyes was fading even if just a little. Matsu looked up and down the young man. Then she looked at her smartphone at his file she retrieved from the satellite server. Matsu was curious about many things and a strange emotion came to her. She fixed her glasses as a smile came to her face.

Hearing Musubi's stomach grumble Miya offered. "Oh you two must be hungry. I've just finished cooking why don't you two stay for dinner."

"You've done so much." Minato said. "We don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense I've made enough."

As they were lead to diner table the three women followed.

It was night and as darkness was setting in. The park was fairly empty. The only point of interest was the young attractive woman sitting on the bench. She was wearing a man's white button shirt and an emotionless expression, if one was to study her face they might notice depression in her eyes but no one gave the woman a second look. Beneath her caramel colored bangs was a tattoo like mark shaped like a bird spreading it's wings. Most people just saw her as an outsider but one man saw as something to be collected.

"It's dangerous out here by yourself." The stranger told her his face hidden by the shadows.

"I have no place to go."

"My a discarded number you're a rare one."

She looked to behind him were other figures stood. "You're an Ashikabi?"

"Yes, come with me." He gave her a hand.

"You would have me even though I cannot be winged."

"Yes, come with me and add to my collection."

The others introduced themselves to Minato and Musubi

Seeing that none of them looked alike Minato asked Miya, "I hope I don't sound rude but none of you look like family what kind of place is this?"

"Oh it's a boarding house." Landlady answered.

"A boarding house?"

"Yeah," Uzume explained. "This place a bit run down but recently we've got this placed fixed up a little. But it's still a little run down so only weirdo's want to live here so where always looking for new tenants."

Miya glared at the brown haired girl and a demonic mask appeared behind her to emphasis her point.

"New tenants? You're looking for new tenants?" Minato repeated as he bowed to her. "We're looking for a new place."

"Yes, Miya, you should let them stay here." Kazehana suggested.

"They seem like nice people." Matsu added.

"WellWell, if there are no objections then I don't see why not." Miya said.

"Yay! You found us a home!" Musubi cheered as she hugged Minato.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagari asked Miya in a hushed tone.

"I know they didn't arrive looking for a room, they were just brought here. The Gods guide us to where we're destined to go." Turning to Minato. "If you would like we can talk about the details."

The others left them over to discuss. Kagari took Matsu aside for a moment.

"Why are you so eager to have them stay here?" Kagari asked.

"I wouldn't say eager." Matsu told him with a mischievous smile on her face.

He wasn't fooled, he had seen his file on the screen when Matsu got it. "He's an Ashikabi and you know it."

"Maybe but I don't think he'll be any problem. You saw his file." _If he's such a loser then why does he make me feel like this_.

"I suppose."

"Besides you saw his file. Now that I have accesses to all the files I cross referenced everything you know who his mother is."

"Yes, I do. I know she wouldn't want him involved with Sekirei."

"Well, he is now. I figure that if he stays here we can keep on eye on him and make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble, we owe her that much, out of all the scientist in MBI she was one of the only two that treated Sekirei like people. Even Miya and Kazehana, who didn't always get along with her, did have at least some respect for her."

"Fine, I guess you're right."

"Well, of course I'm right I'm the Sekirei of Wisdom."

"More like the Perverted Sekirei. But I guess its fine besides if he steps out of line Miya will do worse to him than any one else could. Do you think we should tell him that we're Sekirei or that we know his mother?"

"No, if he doesn't know about his mother work it shouldn't come from us. As for being Sekirei he doesn't need to know, well not yet anyway."

She walked away leaving him to ponder what she was planning.

Minato and Musubi went back to apartment to find a package waiting for them, it was some of Musubi's clothes found in MBI sent to her after they found out the location of her Ashikabi, it was automated so even if Matsu knew they were moving closer to her she wouldn't be involved in sending them.

He called his grandparents to tell them he was moving.

"Why are you moving?" His grandfather asked him.

"Um well it was just time to move. I needed more room and ..."

"It's a girl isn't? You got yourself a girlfriend."

"Um well..."

"You did! Is she pretty?"

"Grandpa!"

"Oh! Here me and your grandma thought you were never going to get a girlfriend. Now how long until we can expect some great-grand-babies."

"Grandpa!" Minato said his face turning bright red.

"Oh fine don't hurry you two just have some fun. But me and your grandma expect a whole mess of great-grand-babies."

"Gramps! Minato said his face turning so red he was unsure if there any blood any where else in his body.

"Here we thought your sister was going to get pregnant before you even got a girlfriend. Anyway your mom wouldn't want us to raise your allowance so were not doing that. You got yourself a girl you're going to need to take care of her too so I suggest you find yourself a job so you have enough money. Besides you can get a job if your not in school, it builds character and teaches a good work ethic."

Just like all his conversation with his grandfather there was a lot strange things said and some good advice.

The next day they began to clean and pack up the apartment.

"Hey big brother." A voice came from the door.

Minato turned to see his younger sister letting herself in.

"I brought you the clothes like I promised."

"But I didn't mean bring them. I meant send them!"

"Oh it's not all about you! I came by to check out a college I got accepted into. I was going to tell you over the phone but after you failed for the second time I thought it might have sounded like I was rubbing it in."

"Hello who are you?" Musubi entered the room.

"Oh is that why you wanted girls clothes, you wanted them so you give them to your girlfriend." Before Minato could respond. "I'm Yukari his younger sister."

"I'm Musubi."

After introductions Yukari helped them clean up the apartment.

As they prepared to leave Yukari got behind Musubi giving her big hug making sure to to squeeze her breast. "Next time we get together lets take a bath together."

"Okay." Musubi told her as Minato muttered.

"I guess that means you haven't had a chance to touch these." Before Minato could even answer she continued, "Well I promised I would stay with a friend tonight but text me your new address. We'll get together next week to go visit her. See you later, Minato."

"Right, bye Yukari."

They made their way with Musubi holding up most of the things they were caring in. Musubi explained her abilities as fist type Sekirei and how the girl with the whip was a weapon user.

Musubi then turned the conversation to his sister. "You and your sister seem very close."

"Yeah, while we we're growing up we never had a father and our mom was always working so we ended up together most of the time."

"She said something about a visit, who are you going to visit?"

"Um our mom was in an accident a little while ago. We go to visit her in the hospital when we can."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she okay?"

"Um yeah. She's in a coma but they say it could have been worse."

Minato didn't like remembering his mother on the hospital bed, he was sure that his sister didn't like to think about it either, the image made him feel so useless and helpless to protect those he loved.

They made their way to the Inn where Miya lead them to their new room. She told them how she just finished cleaning it, little that they know that Matsu had added some camera's to watch them. Matsu had cameras all over but she decided to add a few extra in this room. Matsu would have greeted them in person but was using her new resources to help out.

That night rolled in when one of the Sekirei looked at the arboreta. The plants had grown so much that they formed a wall around the are.

"Such abnormal proliferating vegetation." Tsukiumi said seeing the sight from the top of a building. "There is something disquieting in the air."

"Yeah, it really does look like a wall of green." Kagari said in his Homura clothing.

"Homura!" Tsukiumi declared. "It is thine misfortune to meet night, let us do battle."

"Then I take it you haven't heard, the Sekirei Plan is over there is no need to fight."

"I have indeed heard such talk but surely it is nothing more than mere rumors."

Homura had tried to inform all the Sekirei but many hadn't heard or even believed the news, even with Minaka being dead. Homura turned back to the green wall, he was sure that was where 108 was considering her powers it was the only explanation.

"There is no need to fight." He told her again. "Go find your Ashikabi or something."

Tsukiumi cringed at the idea. "I would never allow a primate ape to defile my body!"

"Fine, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. There is no plan, there is no reason to fight though the Sekirei are free and can live their lives how they wish."

"But a Sekirei's duty is to fight. What am I to do now?"

He did ponder this for a moment. "I have an idea. I have made it my duty to protect the unwinged Sekirei from any Ashikabi that may try and force wing them."

"An admittedly noble task."

"Thanks, but I can't be everywhere at once so how about you help me. There are winged Sekirei working for Ashikabi trying to get as many Sekirei as possible."

"What foal creatures! They should be wiped from the Earth."

"Yeah," He said unsure how to handle her reaction. "how about you help me protect the Sekirei?"

"An intriguing idea."

"Just know that we protect them but if the Sekirei want to be winged by an Ashikabi then you let them."

"Why should any Sekirei wish to be bonded to an ape?"

"I really do wish you'd stop calling them apes. Not all humans are bad. All I'm saying is you help me protect them from being forced into anything they don't want. You'll probably ended up fighting Sekirei to protect them." He looked back to the green wall. "I've got something to do over by the wall just think it over and we'll talk later."

With that he leapt away leaving the water Sekirei to think things over. Homura hurried to the arboreta to guard it. There were rumors going around about a rich Ashikabi offering a large sum to anyone that could bring him the Sekirei responsible for the plant growth. Worse yet it seems like some Sekirei were out to claim the cash, either they needed money and were looking for a fight. Homura was doing his best to keep people away. He had tried to get to the young girl out but was unable to find his way in and any attempt to cut through the plants was met with failure. Matsu was getting some of Seo's men to to guard the garden but they needed some better weapons so he was to hold the line until tomorrow.

That night as he slept Minato had a vivid dream about a forest. He was being lead by the sound of a girl crying.

Then he found her up in a tree. Calling to him through her tears. "Big Brother."

"Did you get stuck up there?" He called to her and she nodded her answer. "Jump I promise I'll catch you." She jumped and he kept his promise though they fell to the ground together. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"How did you get up there?"

"There was fire and everyone was running. I ran so fast and far. She used to take me here. I was alone and then there was a mean girl tried to take me. I cried and the plants grew and I am stuck. Please Big Brother come and find me."

Minato woke up and Musubi got up to. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it was just a dream."

They heard something from outside and they found the Landlady practicing with a sword.

Musubi amazed jumped out of the second story and asked her. "Please Landlady can you spar with me?"

Miya chuckled. "If you're sure but I won't hold back."

"That's what I want."

They started to spar and Minato rushed to try to stop it before it got to hard knowing Musubi's strength.

Uzume stopped him. "Don't worry Miya is tougher than she looks."

Miya effortlessly dodged Musubi's attacks and gave her a whack with her the side of her sword. "You left your side open."

They continued to spar Miya just given Musubi tips and a few whack that though they hurt didn't harm her. Minato decided things seemed okay and Musubi had a lot of energy and was eager to fight without reason at least this gave her an outlet.

Minato went of to his new part time job and enjoyed a special lunch made for him by Miya. As the work day was coming to an end he didn't know he was being watched. Matsu was using a surveillance satellite to spy on him but there was someone closer.

"There you are." Uzume said jumping onto the roof of a building.

"Here I am." Kazehana she said before taking a sip of sake.

Uzume took a look down and noticed the construction site and a familiar face. "Why are you here?"

"Oh a construction site full of sweaty men what is a girl supposed to do?"

Uzume chuckled. "Is it the men or a man?"

"What are you implying?"

"I think you know what I'm implying. Minato comes in with Musubi, who is clearly a Sekirei if you didn't notice her crest in the bath this morning." They both did. "We both know that you could be reacting to him."

"Maybe." the wind Sekirei admitted. "But it's still to soon to forget my old love. A woman's heart is a complicated thing and I have to see what kind of man he is."

Then suddenly lighting ripped through the air.

"Big Brother!" Minato could sweat he heard. "Help me! I'm scared!

He didn't know why he was doing it but he was compelled to go to towards the arboreta where the lighting had struck.

"Minato!" Kazehana said seeing him run off towards the danger.

"He's going towards the lighting! Is he crazy!" Uzume observed.

"We should go help him."

"You sure?"

"Yes, um, he looks like the kind that could use all the help he could get."

"Right, I guess Miya would get angry if one of her tenants got killed and we didn't do anything."

"Miya?" Musubi asked. "Minato forgot his cell phone. I'm going to go give it to him."

"He should be here by now." Miya replied. "I wonder if something is wrong."

"It's just that I got this feeling that he's in trouble."

"Then go find him. May the God blessing protect you." Miya blessed her and she was off.

In her room Matsu was panicking as she called Homura. "Problems!"

"What's wrong?" He replied already dressed in his dark clothes. "I just got out of work!"

"The guards we got to watch the arboreta were attacked, with their weapons didn't stand a chance, Sekirei attacked."

"What?"

"The bounty on the sekirei hiding in the arboreta! One attacked and then a more came out! They were all waiting but when the attack started it became a feeding frenzy they're all trying to collect on the reward!"

"I'm on my way!" He headed off to the arboreta.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Thanks for all the influx of favorites and everything! I do love a review so leave one please. I'm not going to lie this is the reason I was encouraged to come out with a second chapter as quick as I did.<strong>

**To answer Victor Petrenko's question: Yeah basically but if I told you more I would ruin the surprises I have for later.**

**Okay so review and I'll get back to writing when I can**


	3. Chapter 3

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Matsu was using the MBI spy satellite to scan the area, oddly enough she had little trouble in taking control of the satellites without the normal computers around anymore except the one that tracked the Sekirei, the scans revealed several unwinged Sekirei around the arboreta. She made a call to Seo to tell him to get the helicopter ready he had to get to the arboreta. As Minato reached the gates that had been torn off. He made his way into the arboreta noticing that all the plants had grown to give it the appearance of a jungle. He was not sure what he intended to find but it was not certainly what he found. He found all these young women fighting. There was a dark haired girl with a scythe slashing at a girl that seemed to be turning into mist. Some sort of knife thrower was fighting with a girl with long black whips coming from her hands. It didn't take much to figure out that they were Sekirei and it took less to know he wouldn't stand up a chance against them.

"Big Brother!" Minato saw the small girl again calling to him before she vanished.

He ran towards her.

Two Sekirei spotted him run. "Hey sis, do you that was-"

"An Ashikabi?"

"Yeah, you think he knows where the Sekirei is?"

"Well, it can't hurt to follow him."

In his car Hayato Mikogami watch the events unfold when he saw Minato enter the forest. " An Ashikabi? Mitsuki, go make sure he doesn't wing the Sekirei." He turned to the disused number. "Akitsu, go make sure no one else enters the forest."

The Sekirei went to follow their orders. Minato on the other hand was running as fast as his feet could.

On a nearby bridge two men stood watching the forest. Higa Izumi watched and told his assistant. "It's rather clever idea. Mikogami is using this as an excuse to see which Sekirei are stronger. I have no doubt that he is going to try and wing starting off with the strongest to help wing the rest later. It seems I underestimated him."

"Do you wish to act? The assistant asked him.

"No, lets watch how things play out. We can learn as much as Mikogami about the Sekirei. Plus I am interested in that Ashikabi that ran into the forest, he didn't come with any Sekirei so what is he planning?"

Minato had no plan what so ever and got quickly lost in the forest. Then he saw her hovering in the air like a specter with her arms towards him.

"Help me big brother."

She quickly vanished and somehow he knew where he was and ran towards her. As he made his way to a clearing he found the young waking up as if alerted by his presence.

"Big Brother?"

"It's you, isn't?" Minato asked. "The girl from my dreams." She only nodded still scared. "I'm sorry I never got your name."

"It's Kusano."

"Kusano that's a cute name but can I call you Kuu."

She reacted to that, she remembered that her tuner called her Kuu too. She started to feel weak not having eaten anything for a few days and collapsed to be caught in the nick of time by Minato.

"Kuu? Are you okay?" Minato looked her and knew that she had been put through some sort of ordeal and collapsed out of exhaustion. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here."

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted.

Minato turned around to see two twin girls wearing what Minato would describe leather S & M outfits.

They held each others hands and purple electricity crackled off their hands. The next thing he knew the two young woman shot a bolt of lighting at him, he dived out of the way hoping to at the every least to protect Kuu. The attack ripped through the air and the crack of lighting echoed through the area.

"Damn! What was that?" Homura shouted as he arrived at the arboreta.

His phone rang answering it he heard Matsu scream. "What's going on? The satellites can't see anything in the trees!"

"I just got here I'm going in-"

"NO! You can't go in there! Your powers are fire based you go in there you're likely to start a fire that takes out everyone. The best thing you can do now is make sure no one else get in there."

The next thing he felt was ice grow at his feet. He looked up to see a disused number. "I'm going to have to call you back."

Soon enough the fight between fire and ice began.

"Huh?" Minato said noticing that he wasn't dead.

The girl with the lighter colored clothes told him. "Consider that a warning."

The one with the darker clothing added. "Hand over the Sekirei and you won't get hurt."

Lighting was crackling off her fingers.

The wind began to pick up and without notice a large veil backed up by wind slammed the Twins into a tree.

"What the hell!" The older sister shouted.

Kazehana walked into view along with Uzume with white silk veils wrapped around her body.

"Hello Minato!" Kazehana greeted happily.

"Kazehana?" Minato said to his surprise. And..." It took him a minute to recognize the other woman with all those veils. "Uzume?"

"Hey!" The brown haired girl greeted him.

"What? Are you two this guys Sekirei." The older sister yelled.

"Nope, we're both unwinged." Uzume told her. "But he's a friend and ..." she paused for a moment finally taking in the appearance of the two girls. "Hikari?" She said looking at the older sister with the darker clothes. "Hibiki?" To the younger sister in the lighter colored clothes.

"You know them?" Kazehana asked.

"Yeah, we kind of grew up together. I'm number 10 remember and Hikari is number 11 and Hibiki is number 12."

"So you're friends?" Minato asked.

"No, we never really got along."

"But wait these girls are Sekirei, are you two?"

Uzume saw were this was going. "I'm Uzume number 10 the Veil Sekirei."

"I'm Kazehana number 3 and Sekirei of the wind." Kazehana said with subtle blushing finding it's way on her face. "Wait whose that?" She pointed at Kuu.

"I've been having these dream and she was in them. I heard her call to me and I found her. She tired and I don't think she's eaten in a while I was getting out of her when they attacked."

"Wait that's the Sekirei we were set to get?" Hikari said annoyed.

"She's just a kid." Hibiki pointed out. "We might need the money but we can't let that creep Ashikabi wing her." Her sister nodded at the sentiment.

"Why do you two need money?" Uzume asked. "Don't you have your cards?"

Hibiki answered. "We produce an electric field that messes with the magnetic strips on cards."

"Yeah," Hikari continued. "We need money. We can only get part time jobs and that's barely enough to afford a dump of a place in this city. We've been eating nothing but ramen soup since we got out."

"I know the feeling." Minato said before Hikari gave him a glare. "You know if you want you can come to the Inn we're living at."

Kazehana asked confused. "Minato?"

"The rent is cheap and the Inn is really nice. The landlady is nice if a bit scary but she makes really good food and it's included in the rent. She does as for you to do some chores but overall it's a nice place to live in."

"It's true." Uzume added.

The Twins did think this over. Kazehana stared at Minato, Minato was trying to help these two girls that had just attacked him.

As the fight between the two Sekirei continued fight, fire fighting ice.

"Kagari?" A sweet voice asked.

Homura looked back to see Musubi. "Ah?"

"Oh? Kagari doesn't wear a mask? Take care of that cold." And with that she went off into the forest.

"You have a cold?" Akitsu asked in her monotone voice.

"If I get one it will only be after fighting you." Homura counters returning to the fight.

Hibiki asked her sister. "So what do you think sis?"

"Maybe," Hikari thought it over. She looked back at Minato cradling Kuu and making sure she was fine. She already had her reservations about handing over a Sekirei to an Ashikabi for what she knew would be a forced winging and this guy didn't look like the kind to lie. "there is that story of the Hannya of the North so less Ashikabi will try to wing us." She didn't notice Uzume and Kazehana trading looks. "I guess we can try it." She turned to Minato. "But if I find out you're lying to us." Spark shot out of her hands.

"Minato is not the kind of man that lies." Kazehana reassured her but Minato wasn't paying attention as he was still making sure Kuu was okay. Seeing him more concerned over a little girl and not her made her a little jealous something that Uzume noticed and made her giggle.

"Good, we can get Kuu out of here." Minato stayed focus on his goal.

"You're not going anywhere." A familiar voice yelled out.

"Oh no!" Minato silently cursed his luck as Mitsuki came into view.

"Oh it's you again." Mitsuki said almost chipper at the concept of meeting him again as unrolled her whip. "Oh and look that big breasted girl isn't here either but I have to take care of business first. Give me the girl. "

"No." Minato responded. "N-no." There was fear in his voice, there was no doubt about it, but he still wasn't going to give up Kuu.

"You're braver than you look, I'll give that, but thats not going to stop me." Taking a glance at the twin she told him. "Thanks for the lightning led me right to the girl but that still doesn't mean you're going to get the money you didn't get the girl."

That's when they noticed the other Sekirei had stopped their fight and were in the shadows, drawn by the lightning, they now watch these events unfold maybe take the girl if the opening came.

Mitsuki raised her whip and launched her attack the Ashikabi as the other looked on at the other arrivals. Minato saw the attack coming and he know he couldn't avoid it so he did the only thing he thought he could do: turn around so his body would take the attack and protect Kuu.

He braced himself for what was to come but nothing happen. He turned around to see Musubi holding one end of the whip standing between him and Mitsuki. Mitsuki started pulling on her whip again.

"Minato?" Musubi said letting go of the whip causing Mitsuki to hurl backwards. "I brought your cell phone."

"My cell phone?" Minato asked.

"You forgot it at home."

Everyone at ear shot was a little stunned by the surprise that she had only arrived to hand him back his cell phone.

"Who is she?" Musubi asked pointing at the still sleeping Kuu.

"Her name is Kuu and she needs my help."

Musubi turned around finally noticing Mitsuki getting up. "It's that mean girl again."

"Oh good, you remembered me." Mitsuki said with the most insincere smile.

The forest grew quiet everyone one there knew what was happening, that the first true fight was underway.

"You tried to hurt Minato. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone." Musubi said determined.

Mitsuki smiled, a genuine smile this time, she wanted a real fight and looked like she was finally going to get it.

The first move was Mitsuki she cracked the whip sending it right to Musubi but she effortlessly dodged it. Musubi sent a punch straight towards the blondes head but all she managed to do it touch her pony tail.

Kazehana was deep in worried thought. _If Musubi looses the girl with the whip won't hesitate to attack Minato. I can't get him away, the fights keep him from me._

"Don't worry." Uzume reassured her friend. "It will be fine."

Another attack from the whip and it split apart the tree that was unlucky to get hit by it.

Musubi played the word that the landlady told her in her head. _You have to let your energy flow through your body. Then you have to direct it. Otherwise conserve your energy until needed._

Musubi right towards the next attack and it came towards her she moved out of the way at the last second. She let her energy flow through her arms pulling past the whip and to her opponent. Musubi found her opening and punched Mitsuki, she dropped to her knees letting her whip fall.

Musubi placed her finger on the crest behind Mitsuki neck. " By the fist of my contract my Ashikabi's perils will be shattered."

In a flash of light the crest was gone and the forest was once again quiet as Mitsuki fell to the ground.

If the other Sekirei we're going to attack this was their chance but as the sound of a helicopter cut the silence they left.

"An MBI helicopter." Musubi said. "We can go now."

Matsu got the message of Mitsuki being terminated on her screen and Seo on that helicopter got it too. Matsu had called him to try and help get Number 108 out of the forest but now he had to get the terminated Sekirei.

Homura's fight was stopped when a limo blocked Akitsu.

Mikogami said from inside. "Akitsu, Mitsuki has failed its time to go."

Without hesitation Akitsu got into the car and they left.

Homura's phone rang with a message from Matsu about the termination. He figured something like that as the other Sekirei began to run out.

Soon enough the group made their way back to the Inn with only a quick stop so Uzume and the twin could change to their street clothes.

As they entered the Miya was there to welcome them. She saw Minato carrying Kuu and then she ran into her room. Before anyone could question she came back with a sword and then she pointed it at Minato's neck. "Minato you know that kidnapping is against the law."

"This is the landlady!" Hibiki asked just as scared as Minato.

"No!" Minato protested. "No kidnapping. She's a relative of mine that was recently put into my care."

"Oh why didn't you just say so." Miya said putting away the sword.

"You didn't give me a chance." Minato mumbled.

"Oh who are those girls?" Miya said her attention turning to the twins. She could tell they were Sekirei but she wondered if Minato planned to-

"They're friends mine." Uzume spoke up. "They needed a new place to live so I suggested they talk to you."

"We'll we do have rooms open. Do you two have jobs?"

Hikari spoke up still a little scared of Miya and her quick mode swings. "We have jobs as part time waitresses."

Kuu woke up. "Big brother I'm hungry."

"Oh look at the poor dear." Miya started. "I've just finished dinner. Let's eat and I can make the arrangement with you two girls."

After tasting Miya's food the Twins were more than happy to be moving into the Inn.

During the evening Kazehana lost track of Minato and as she turned a corner she spotted Minato and Kuu sitting on the porch in the backyard.

Kuu was blushing as she said. "Big Brother will you stay with me forever." The she kissed Minato who was taken completely by surprise. Two pairs of wings of green light appeared behind the girl. Soon all the flowers in the garden began to bloom and grow. Spores filled the air glint green light giving the garden a fairy tale appearance. Musubi joined them in looking at the blooming flowers.

The Twins came behind Kazehana and Hikari asked. "He winged her?"

"More like she winged herself." Uzume said having watched Kazehana watching Minato. She was enjoying the show.

Kazehana knew she was blushing but she was more involved in her own thoughts. She was on the roof the next morning drinking some sake as she watched Minato preparing to leave.

Kuu began to cry and he went to comfort her. "What's wrong Kuu?"

"That tree told me that the trees I grew..."

"I heard it on the news."

"They're all gone. Shiina did it."

"Shiina?"

"He's an older boy. He's like a big brother to me. He has the opposite type powers but we got along really well. If I don't have him with me I won't be able to control my powers I'll do it again."

"Kuu, I might not be the most dependable guy but I promise you I'll help you anyway I can."

"No, you are dependable." Kuu hugged them.

Kazehana knew Uzume wasn't watching her right now and she was glad she wasn't. She could feel her face grow bright red and her heart beating crazy.

After Minato left for work Uzume and Musubi played card games with Kuu. Kazehana went to Matsu's room. She explained to Matsu everything that had happened in the arboreta.

Matsu turn to a computer screen showing a picture of Minato next to the pictures of Musubi and Kuu. Another screen was showing Kuu's winging, obviously caught by one of Matsu's hidden cameras.

"Matsu?" Kazehana said her voice more shy than Matsu was used to hearing from her.

"Yes?" Matsu was surprised she would use a lot of words to describe her but shy wasn't one of them "Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong but..."

"But what?"

"When I think of the man I want as an Ashikabi I've always wanted someone that would love me."

"You think you found him?"

Kazehana paused for a second. "Is it that obvious?"

"You're acting like a teenaged girl in love from blushing to that." Matsu pointed to Kazehana's finger twirling her hair.

She stopped. "Maybe. He's very caring. He cares about everyone around him. He helped the twins even after they tried to hurt him. He put himself in harm just to try to protect that little girl." Even in the dark Matsu could see her blushing. "That's the thing... since there is no plan an idea has come to me."

"What does the Sekirei Plan have to do with it?"

"When the plan was in affect I knew that I would have to fight but it doesn't seemed that there will be that many fights now so I can think about a life without fights."

"And?" Matsu was trying to get her to spit it out. Kazehana was obviously a little hesitant.

"I had an idea long ago. I saw _her_ and that my former love always talked about her children. That's when I got the idea but I pushed it away because I was afraid that I wouldn't be there."

"So?" Matsu continued feeling that she was watching one of her soap operas unfold before her.

"I want children."

"WHAT?" Matsu was caught off guard.

"Not right away." Kazehana said placing her hands on her cheeks. "But someday.

Matsu was surprised by her long time friend's revelation. "Really?"

"Yes, and without the need to fight I could actually see myself settling down and having children. Just seeing him with that girl makes me think that he'd be a good father. He's everything that I want in an Ashikabi but-"

"BUT? But what? Tell me?" Matsu yelled getting pulled into the drama more and more every second.

"I'm afraid that he'll not want me. My former lover didn't want me. I could see him falling in love with me but-"

"No but." Matsu told her. "Any man would be lucky to have you. Sekirei are led to their Ashikabi by their heart so you should follow yours."

"You're right, thank you." With that Kazehana she ran out leaving the door open.

As the light fell on Matsu one could see her face fully taken over by her blush. Her hands were shaking and her body felt like it was on fire. She knew what was happening to her. She was a bit jealous that Kazehana was reacting to Minato, even if she didn't say his name, but she would be willing to share him as long as she got to do her experiments. She turned back to her screen and decided to not go with her original plan that involved a laser.

Tsukiumi was walking in the city at night. Yesterday a cell phone was sent to her room at a hotel that she was staying at thanks to the MBI card. Matsu had sent the phone to her on request from Homura. A few minutes ago she received a text telling her to come this way but it didn't sound urgent she wondered what it was about.

"There you are." Homura greeted her. "Come over here."

"What is-" Tsukiumi started.

"Be quiet." He said placing a finger over her lips. "I wanted to show you why I do this. Why I protect the unwinged. I had to help this guy and girl and just watch."

There were two figures in an ally, one was of a young man with dark hair and the other was a young woman with dark hair wearing a shrine maiden like outfit.

"Who are they?" Tsukiumi asked.

"The guy is Oosumi Orihiko and the girls is a Sekirei number 87 Kaho. I've been keeping my eyes on them. They got into some trouble and I helped them. I think to night is the night."

"What are you talking about?"

Then she noticed that they were holding hands looking deeply into their eyes. There faces inched towards each other. As their lips met bright wings of light formed behind Kaho. They parted as smile came across Kaho's face and she whispered. "My Ashikabi."

The pair return to their passionate kiss. Homura pulled Tsukiumi away.

When he was sure they wouldn't be heard he spoke. "That's why I protect the unwinged. For those moments. I do it to make sure that Sekirei can find their Ashikabi. So they can be with who they want to be with. The one that will love them. I know you felt it just like I did when those to kissed."

He was right, she did feel it. They were close enough to feel the effect of Kaho being winged, they felt her power rise but they also felt the bond between them grow.

"So," Homura continued. "if you wanna help me you do it for the right reason. If you just want to fight then I think you should find another reason to do."

"No, I think I understand." Tsukiumi told him. "I will aid you on your quest. But do not think this means I will ever allow an ape to defile my body."

"That's good enough."

Tsukiumi could feel the hate she had for Ashikabi melt but she still had no reason to find one. She decided to push the thought out of her mind.

The next day was Minato's day off and Miya went to go her husbands grave. The Twins had gone off to work for the day. Musubi was left in charge of making lunch and Kuu helped. Kazehana spent the day wondering how to approach Minato.

After lunch she found Minato on porch again as Uzume took Kuu to her room to play cards.

"Minato." She said in barely more than a whisper.

"Kazehana." He smiled at her.

She looked at he backyard. "How have you been?"

"I've been all right."

"Something is wrong what is it?" She could tell by his tone.

"I- I've been thinking. The fight in the forest when Musubi touch the girls crest. Then the helicopter came. I asked her about it and she told me that when a Sekirei fights and looses their crest vanishes and they can't stay with their Ashikabi. Even if the plan is gone."

"Yes, when a Sekirei is terminated we ceases function. We essentially go into a coma. That's what the helicopter was for to take them somewhere to be watched after." Then she realized then what he was worried about. "You're afraid of loosing Musubi and Kuu."

"Yes," He admitted. "I've come to think of them like family. I wish it could just stay like this. Just live this peaceful life but I'm afraid something is going to come and take it all away."

Kazehana was blushing again. " Minato talking about family. I've always wanted a big family. When you imagine your life do you ever imagine having a family."

"Uh." Minato asked still oblivious about what was happening. "I guess maybe. I would like to have a nice big family. When I was young it was really just me and my sister. I would like to spend a lot of time with my kids but I do what them to have brothers and sister to play with." Then he notice her blush. "Kazehana are you all right?"

"You very caring. You have a wonderful heart that can care about all of us. You love us all and we want the same thing."

The next thing he knew she was kissing him. They pulled apart to catch their breath. Then she kissed him again as a pair of wing made of purple light formed behind her. She could feel the feelings for her former love melt away only leaving the new love in her heart.

"My new love." Kazehana said pulling away.

Before Minato could respond he and Kazehana were hugged by Musubi and Kuu who had witnessed the winging.

"Yay! Minato." Musubi cheered. "Your third Sekirei!"

"Yes." Kazehana agreed. "I'm part of the family."

While they cheered Uzume smiled. " Huh, family?"

Later that night Minato was washing up in the bathroom as soon he pour water over his head he could hear someone walk in.

"Musubi? Kazehana? If you want I'll be out in a minute." Then he felt someone's ample breast pressed against his back. "I don't need you to wash my back!" He turned around just in time to see Matsu dropping her towel. "Matsu! Boobies!"

She gave him a seductive smile. "Hello Minato."

"What are you doing?"

"Minato Sahashi. Birthday September 15. You're 19 years old. Raised by your mother along with your sister. You failed the college entrance exam twice even thought you excelled in school from elementary to high school. You never seem to fulfill your potential. Basically you're a loser."

"That was blunt."

"But you're fascinating. You have already caused three Sekirei to emerge. For some reason I want to be with you."

"Uh."

"Let the experiments begin." Matsu said with a perverted smile.

For the second time that day Minato was kissed. A pair of bright orange wings of light formed behind Matsu revealing her identity as a Sekirei to Minato.

She pulled back. "Matsu Sekirei number two together forever with you my Ashikabi."

"You're a Sekirei too."

"Time for some experiments." Matsu began reaching for him.

"Matsu!" Kazehana's voice rang out.

They turned to see both Musubi and Kazehana standing in the doorway in nothing but towels. They had both seen Matsu winging.

"Why didn't you tell me you were reacting with him too." Kazehana scolded playfully.

"That's two Sekirei in one day!" Musubi said before running to hug Matsu and Minato.

"Oh why not?" Kazehana then joined them in the group hug.

This tender moment was interrupted by Miya and the demonic mask that formed behind her. "I thought there was too much noise in the bathroom. The rules of the Maison Izumo Inn states illicit acts in the bathroom are strictly forbidden."

They were quickly punished with no diner that night, something the Twins and Uzume found endlessly amusing.

Later that night Miya went to bathroom and when she returned to her room she didn't find Kuu sleeping like she was supposed to. She quickly checked on Minato and Musubi's room. Not to her surprise the girls were clinging to Minato. Miya knew quite well that their nature as Sekirei compelled them to be near Minato in times like this. She didn't blame them but she would punish them for this later. Watching them she could see Minato was uncomfortable probably since the girls were clinging to him. She muffled a laugh and left them in peace. They did look happy together. Kazehana was smiling for the first time in a long time and Matsu wasn't spending much more time outside her room. Miya was glad they were happy.

Minato began to have nightmare we're a young woman was attacking him. He woke up screaming.

His Sekirei woke up with him.

"Minato what's wrong?" Musubi asked.

"I had this nightmare and this girl attacked me. It seemed so real. It was actually a lot like when I dreamed about Kuu."

"Another dream?" Matsu said putting on her glasses. "Sekirei have telepathic abilities, some strong like Kuu. An Ashikabi's power grows with each Sekirei they wing so you might getting stronger so much that stronger Sekirei are reacting to you."

"So what did she look like, Minato my love." Kazehana asked with a smile on her face as she pulled Minato closer.

"She had light hair." Minato said. "Her skin was pale and she had claws."

"Claws?" The sekirei asked together.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**To Volo: I meant to write Natsuo but wrote Matsu let's face it their names are similar but I've fixed it. I will try to keep on eye out on my grammar so let's cross our fingers people. **

**Anyway if you like please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Claws?" The Sekirei asked.

Then the door was open.

Uzume popped her head in. "Is everything all right? I heard Minato scream."

"It was a nightmare." Minato explained.

"You heard him scream?" Matsu asked sounding confused.

"Yeah," Uzume stepped in. "He's my friend I worry."

Minato covered his eyes. As Kazehana reminded her. "Uzume, you forgot your panties again."

"Oops!" She ran back into her room before Miya saw her.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before!" Uzume shouted. "You're living with three women!"

"Let's have breakfast then I think I should show you something." Matsu said.

So after breakfast they met in her room hidden room behind the secret door.

"What's with the secret door?" Minato said sitting in the dark room filled with computers.

"I was kind of on the run from MBI so Miya let me hide her because I was friends with her husband." Matsu explained.

Minato looked at Matsu as his Sekirei gathered besides him. Uzume was also there because Matsu told her to come.

"Okay, Minato I'm going to need you to pay attention cause I'm going to tell you a lot of things."

Matsu explained to Minato about her involvement with MBI. She told him how after the explosion she and Homura managed to get control of the company, making sure not to reveal that Homura was Kagari, and how she was alerting the Sekirei that the plan was off.

"You were the tv voice!" Musubi chirped.

"Yeah, that was me." Matsu replied. "I have a recorded message for that now when a new ashikabi comes up. So I got accesses to all the satellites now except for the one tracking all the Sekirei. Which maybe for the best, if I can't get into then no one can, if no one can get into then no one can find all the Sekirei. But I do have all the record for the Sekirei. So when I put the description that you gave me... Haihane" The screen flashed an image of a pale young woman with short messy white hair wearing a tattered kimono over bandaged body,

"That's her." Minato said.

"I was afraid of that." Matsu said. "That's Haihane. The Indigo Sekirei. She was to be one of the members of the new discipline squad. She is known to be very eager to pick a fight."

"Yeah, in my dream she attacked me with these claws."

"Yeah, she may be taking her reaction to you as a challenge to fight."

"Then should she come to fight we will protect you, my love." Kazehana said pulling Minato closer.

"There was something about the dream." Minato said. "She was angry but she seemed sad and lost."

The room went silent.

Far away in the city Haihane woke up in a dumpster. Her clothes were ragged and she was hungry. Sometime after the explosion she had forgotten her card and now was scrounging for food. She had a strange dream of someone coming to save her but she knew it was just a dream and attacked her saviour. Now that she was awake living in garbage she wished she hadn't. She could dream that some one cared that she was happy and warm and not alone.

"Do you want her to be your Sekirei?" Musubi asked.

"I just can't stand to see someone alone and sad and if she's reacting to me I think I could at least help." Minato answered.

"How cute?" Kazehana said hugging him.

Musubi and Kusano joined in the hug. Musubi saying. "Minato is such a good person."

Matsu smiled. "Well none of us care if you get more Sekirei as long as you give us attention too. So if you want help on finding her I will help."

"Yeah, I guess I'll help too." Uzume added.

Matsu continued to work her computer. "I wish I could track her but even if I had accesses to the tracking satellite the members of the Disciplinary Squad are not tracked." She knew from experience. "You search the city and I'll search with the spy satellites and the city cameras I'm sure we will find her."

"There is one more thing I need to ask you." Minato said his voice growing somber. The other noticed and they settled down. " My mother was hurt in a company accident and it happened around the same time as the explosion at MBI. So I'm asking you if my mother worked for MBI?"

Matsu knew he would figure it out, Minato was actually smart he lacked confidence and that was the only reason he didn't pass the entrance exam. She pressed a single button and one of the screens flashed Takami Sahashi's file. "Yes." Matsu said. "She was the head scientist. I thought that if you didn't know I shouldn't be the one to tell you. I'm sorry."

"I will admit I knew here too." Kazehana told him. "All the single numbers know her." Kazehana avoiding adding the part of her not getting along with her. "She was one of the two scientist that treated the Sekirei like people."

"So when the accident happen..." Minato searched for the words.

"We made sure she was well taken care of." Matsu said ashamed she'd been keeping this secret. "I'm sorry-"

"Thank you." Minato said. "Thank you for doing everything you did for my mother."

"It's okay." Matsu blushed.

"You're Takami's son?" Musubi chirped.

"Yes." Minato answered confused. "Why?"

"Takami was my adjuster."

"Adjuster?"

"Yes," Kusano chirped. "She was my adjuster too."

"But is she okay?" Musubi asked worried. "I saw her when that explosion happened. I was running and I heard someone call for help. I found her under some of the celling that fell. I got her out and to an ambulance."

Minato was surprised not only did two of his Sekirei all knew his mother but it sounded like Musubi saved her life.

"Is she okay?" Kusano said looking like she was about to cry.

"She's fine." Minato reassured her. "She's just in the hospital until she gets up. I know, how about the next time my sister and me go to see her you come too?"

Kuu gave a him a nod in response. Then Musubi almost shyly. "Can I come too?"

"Yes, you can. I'm sure Yukari would love to see you I again."

Kazehana smiled she liked the idea of getting to know Minato's sister but backed off for now knowing it was probably better to let the girls have the visit to themselves since they were so close to Takami.

Then Minato turned to Matsu." Thank you for telling me all this but there is one more thing I need. Kuu is looking for someone named Shiina. He's another Sekirei."

Matsu turned to the computer and a few clicks of the buttons later she got the results she was looking for. A picture of the silver haired boy popped.

"That's Shiina!" Kuu said excitedly.

"Can you find him too?" Minato asked.

Matsu ponder this for a second. "Find two Sekirei without being able to get at the tracking Satellite. It's going to be tough but I like a challenge. I'l do it."

She gave them her plan. Kazehana and Musubi would search the city via the roof tops. Matsu herself would use any satellite she could accesses and hack into the city cameras to try and find the Sekirei. She would also ask Homura and the twin to keep an eye out for them for extra measure. In the meantime Minato would walk around the city looking himself with Kuu and Uzume making sure that he didn't get hurt should they find Haihane and she did want to fight. As they left Matsu asked Uzume to stay back for a second.

As the door closed behind her Uzume asked. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Matsu waited to a second. "HEY MINATO CAN YOU COME BACK IN HERE!"

Uzume me was startled and didn't even notice that Minato didn't come back in. "What's that for? You want me to get him back here?"

"No, I just wanted to show you something. You can go now and keep an eye in Minato."

Uzume shrugged and walked out.

Matsu got to work on the computer looking for the Sekirei little knowing that one had already been found.

The day after Minato Shiina reached the park looking for Kusano hearing the rumors of the Sekirei in the arboreta. He had arrived too late but used his powers to wither all the plants. Matsu through MBI took credit for it to help the companies standing plus paid to replace all the plants.

Shiina searched for Kusano without any clue of where she was. That's when he was spotted Mikogami and sent his Sekirei to go fetch him. So he spent the next day and a half running from them. He could have fought them but he didn't want to hurt anyone. He had thought he lost them last night but they seemed to have found him.

As he ran he bumped into a dark haired girl.

As he got up he noticed her stare back at him. "Are you all right!" She said dusting him off. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Get away from him." Said a young woman with dark hair holding a large double sided blade.

Then she struck the ground with the blade and a crack formed between them.

"You could have hurt him!" The first girls shouts at her. "Pretty boys are a national treasure!"

She grabs Shiina's hands and runs off with him loosing their pursuer in the crowd. They ended up her apartment where she introduced herself as Yukari.

He felt something strange when he was near her. He believed her to be his Ashikabi and after explaining everything to her went in for a kiss but her nose started to bleed and she half fainted.

"Um?" Yukari asked trying to stop her bleeding nose. "You said you were looking, Kusano?"

"Yes, why do you want to find her?"

"She's a like my little sister to me and I hate the idea that she's out there alone."

Yukari smiled the young boy in front of her reminded her of the few good qualities in her brother. Her brother was worthless but he was loyal and would try to help, he did save her from a forest once even though he himself got lost and needed her help to get them back home as she recently recalled, he would help and that was when he was at his best. "I'm going to help you find Kusano."

She did want to help him find his little sister if not for doing it because it was the right thing to do simply to have the pretty boy spend more time with her. Since he didn't have a place to stay and people were chasing him she suggested he stay with her.

The next day they would set out to find Kusano.

The day went by pretty quietly for the most part as they couldn't find any signs of the two Sekirei. Since Kuu was young he and Uzume stopped to give her a chance to rest and get something to eat while the others continued to search.

"You didn't need to pay for my food." Uzume reminded Minato. "I do have an MBI card I don't get charged."

"I know but you've been helping us day so paying for lunch was the least I could do."

"Well if you insist." Uzume chuckled.

Minato soon regretted those words as he remembered how much Sekirei could eat and discovering how much it cost him to feed two even if one was smaller. Minato looked at a text message on his cell that his sister had sent him. The message was just telling him that she couldn't visit him at his new place since something came up. Minato put it away as long as she was safe he could wait out the visit plus he might need to come up with an excuse to explain all the attractive girl that he found clinging to him. He couldn't help wonder why all the Sekirei were all eager for him to be his Ashikabi.

"Something wrong?" Uzume asked.

"It's just I'm wondering" He asked. "Why are the Sekirei reacting to me? I'm not anyone special."

Uzume smiled at him. "I can't say every Sekirei is different. It was explained to me that Sekirei are telepathic and Ashikabi are too just a lot less. So when a Sekirei reacts to an Ashikabi it's like they can just feel what kind of person they are."

"But why did they pick me?"

"You're heart. Musubi loves that you care about her. Kazehana loves how kind and tender you are. Kuu you for being so caring. Matsu finds you fascinating and know you're a wonderful person with a lot of untapped potential."

"But why is Haihane reacting to me?"

"Not sure each Sekirei is different. Everyone loves who they love for different reasons."

"Love?"

"Winging to a lot of Sekirei is like marriage. Once they kiss it's a done deal they're bonded for ever."

"But how about if they change their mind about their Ashikabi?"

"I've never heard of it happening. I've heard of a few Sekirei reacting to someone but not acting on it and then they meet someone else and react to them. The real test would be if the Sekirei feel something when they're near their Ashikabi."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the dream. That would be like the mind telling us there is a connection and even if you don't understand it you feel drawn to that person." Uzume leaned closer. "Your heart knows that this person is who you're meant to be with. That you love them that they will love you but you don't act on it, you just don't know why you would want to be with them, you don't understand." She moved even closer like she was telling him a secret. "Then you see them do something that shows you what kind of person they are, why you love them, what your heart knew this whole time but you just didn't see. Then you get the feeling that you can't help and kiss them bonding you two together."

"Bathroom." Kuu chirped in. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Um." Uzume laughed it off. "I'll take her."

As they left Minato had the strangest feeling. Over head the Scythe wielding Yomi chased Haihane they just jumped on to the next building as Minato looked up. It had been promised by the rich Mikogami a small fortune if someone brought him one of the members of the Disciplinary Squad but what she didn't know was that he intended to wing whoever caught her too. So Yomi chased the grim reaper Sekirei for a the fortune and challenge and they landed on a large open area behind one the buildings. Yomi had brown hair and wore a black and white dress with red highlights. She held her black and red scythe ready for the fight. What neither neither were expecting Minato to see them noticing Haihane and following them. The fight between them started fast as claws meeting scythe. Spark shot off the glistening metal weapons as they clashed. Minato arrived to see sight and to his surprise he was there and had no idea what he was doing.

Haihane caught sight of Minato, she recognize him from her dream, this distracted her enough that Yomi was able to land a blow knocking her back and giving her a cut on her head.

"You're going to Mikogami to be winged and I'm getting my money." Yomi told the dazed claw wielding Sekirei.

Yomi raised her scythe to land a blow to knock her out when was stopped. Minato grabbed her from behind his arms around her and his hand falling on her breast in a desperate attempt to get a hold of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yomi screamed. "Get off me you freaking pervert!"

"I'm not going to let you take her!" Minato shot back.

Haihane looked at the sight as her body began to warm. She liked the idea of her Ashikabi fighting for her, sure he wasn't too strong looking but he was willing to fight for her.

Yomi spun to shake him off and he finally fell off in front of her. As she raised the scythe again she said. "This will teach you for getting in my way!"

As the scythe fell it stopped hitting something hard with a clang.

Minato closed his eyes seeing the scythe coming towards his head he raised his hand over his head as a last ditch effort to block the scythe. He had hoped for a quick death but then he heard the clang and wondered why it hadn't hurt. Opening his eyes he saw metal claws around his head blocking the scythe from making contact. Minto could feel Haihane warm breath on his neck as the indigo Sekirei moved closer to him. Her surprisingly soft hands caressed his own.

"Haihane!" Yomi yelled at her. "What are you doing? Why are you protecting him?"

"Not sure." Haihane admitted. "I think he's my Ashikabi. Plus I think he's kinda hot."

That last comment took them for surprise, especially Minato who barely got a cute every once in a while, Yomi shrugged.

"I'll give you cute." Yomi told her. "In an stray dog kind of way but not hot." She looked him up and down, not bad not particularly exciting. She did like his hands, working on those various construction jobs since failing the exam had made his hands rougher. Yomi wouldn't lie that she did like his rough hand on her breast even as he grabbed them he was surprisingly gentle making sure not to cause her pain. She would have preferred he asked before he touched her but it still felt nice. Yomi mentally shook off the thought she had work to do and she could always have fun with him later.

"Plus to stand up to you he's got to have a lot... 'guts'." Haihane added.

"Yeah, 'gut' that's what you meant." Yomi teased. "Come to think of it let me take a quick peek."

Before anyone could react Yomi had unbuckled Minato's belt and pulled the waist of his pants towards her.

"What are you doing?" Minato yelled noticing what she was doing.

Looking down into the pants Yomi simply said. "Wow, not bad. Definitely more than I expected from a guy who looks like you."

"You're kinda of a pervert." Haihane said starting to lean over to get herself a peek.

Before anyone could do anything Yomi reached into Minato's pants.

"What are you doing?" Minato yelled.

"What?" Yomi yelled at him. "You grabbed my breasts I should be able to grab you-" Yomi paused. "Wow it's warm." Yomi wasn't sure if it was him or her that was warm.

Next thing they knew a giant white veil slammed into Yomi, wrapping around her, while a large green vine wrapped around Haihane lifting her into the air.

Minato saw Uzume still in her normal clothes of blue jeans and pink top with a yellow star in the front. Kuu was holding the potted plant she brought with her that now grew.

"We leave for two minutes," Uzume began. "and we find you like this!"

"What we're they doing with you big brother?" Kuu asked innocently.

Minato fixed his belt as he blushed. "It's not what it looks like. Kuu let her down that Haihane."

Kuu let her go and she landed on the ground. Minato was quickly at her side helping her get to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Haihane looked at his eyes. Her heart was beating like crazy. His eyes seemed so kind and filled with compassion. He actually cared about her. Natsuo was to be her Ashikabi but he never gave her any attention Karasuba did think they he was gay. She never cared because she didn't have a choice in Ashikabi but now she did. She knew this was the man she saw in here dream and that he was the one that came to fight for her. "Why did you come here?"

"I saw you in a dream and you looked sad and I thought I could help. I understand if you don't want to be my Sekirei but I want to help you."

Before she even knew what she was doing Haihane carefully wrapped her hand around Minato's head. "No, I think I'd like to be your Sekirei." She leaned forward allowing their lips to merge.

The grim reaper like Sekirei let go as two bright indigo colored wings of light appeared behind her.

Yomi used her scythe to cut through the veil just in time to see the winging. Her first thoughts weren't about the money she lost but that she wanted that. Sure he was unimpressive, except for one notable exception, he did seem kind and caring and willing to be a little rough for her. An uncomfortable heat coursed through her body. As they pulled part Yomi darted for the dark haired young man. Pulling him away from the other Sekirei.

Bending him over she said. "Pucker up, honey."

Kissing him a pair of bright red wing appeared behind her. As they kissed the warmth increased passing through her body washing away everything but this new pleasure.

Kuu clapped seeing the second winging thinking it just meant she got two more big sisters.

Uzume felt a sharp pain in her heart as a heat swept across her body. After the explosion at MBI she wandered the street and stumbled across a very drunk Kazehana. She got her home to the Inn where she met Miya and friends. She made herself a home. She wanted to be out in the world and was disappointed when all but the single numbers were kept from the outside world longer because Minaka but now she was free. She wanted to find her Ashikabi she wanted someone to love her.

_Is that wrong? Is it wrong that I want someone one to care? I haven't asked for much. I've been happy to help Kazehana and everyone so why can't I have him. I don't even care if I have to share him. He's cute and he cares about everyone but I want him to notice me! I want him to show me he thinks of me more than just a friend._

Uzume fell to her knees as tears began to stream on her cheeks. The heat on her was becoming unbearable. She had been reacting to him after seeing him save Kuu. She could see what the others saw in him. She didn't want to get in the others way but now she had to watch two girls he barely knew get winged instead of her.

She felt alone like no one noticed her but someone did.

Minato walked towards Uzume. "Uzume? Is something wrong? You're crying."

"Oh it's nothing." Uzume tried to brush it off.

"Did you get hurt trying to help me? We'll get help."

"You care?"

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I? You're important to me just like everyone. I couldn't stand the idea of something happening to you."

"Thank you." Uzume said smiling.

"For what?"

"For telling me what I needed to hear."

She pulled him towards her. Wrapping her arms around his neck before settling into a kiss. For the third time that day Minato saw someone he kissed for the first time sprout wings of light.

As the wings died down Uzume pulled away.

"Uzume?" Minato asked confused.

"My ashikabi." Uzume whispered back.

"Big sister!" Kuu hugged the older girls leg.

"Did she just get winged?" Haihane asked Yomi.

"Yeah." The scythe wielder answered.

"Cause I thought she was already his Sekirei."

"Whatever."

In her room Matsu was talking to Kagari when her computer beeped. Minato's picture appeared and next to him three New Sekirei."

Matsu read off the screen. "Looks like Minato found number 104 Haihane and winged her. Oh!" She said surprised. "He also winged Number 43 Yomi."

"I remember hearing something about her." Kagari said. "She was nuts and a bit of a pervert. Good luck Minato."

"And Number 10 Uzume."

"He winged Uzume? You don't think he forced her? I mean he doesn't seem like the type."

"Oh she's been reacting to him for a while."

"She told you?"

"No, I noticed. I'm the Sekirei of Wisdom remember? I noticed things. Like this morning she came running into the room after Minato screamed from his dream."

"And what?"

"When we had the rooms fixed we had more insulation put in the wall. Now they're all sound proof. I even had screamed in a room to show her the effect."

"How long until you think she figures you know?" He said impressed by Matsu's detective skills.

Actually on their way home Uzume did realize what the screaming was about. They made one quick stop to get Yomi's few thing from the hotel she'd been staying at.

As they got to the house Minato tried to figure out what he was going to tell Miya. His other Sekirei were waiting for him when he arrived and so was Miya.

"Oh my who are they?" Miya said almost cheerful.

Kagari and the twin got ready knowing a show was coming.

"Miya they are Yomi and Haihane."

"Yes, I see but who are they?"

"Uh..." He was supposed to keep the Sekirei plan as secret so he didn't know what to say.

Miya was getting bored of seeing him squirm. "Those two happen to be your new Sekirei."

He was taken aback. "Miya how-"

" The scythe and claws gave away their identity as Sekirei. My late husband work with MBI that is why Matsu hid here. I know about the Sekirei plan. I'm happy to have you and you're Sekirei here as tenants so long as you pay your rent." A sinister smile crept onto her face as a floating mask appeared behind her scaring everyone. "Now I do assume you have all someway to pay."

Yomi quickly nodded and Haihane shrugged.

Minato stepped in. "Haihane lost her card I'll help her pay rent."

"I'm sure Matsu will be happy to get you a replacement card but I am happy to hear you taking caring of the girls. What are you up to now? The Big Eater, The Adopted Child, The Public Obscenity, Hentai Glasses," She looked over the girls. Noticing Yomi staring at Minato. "The Perverted Scythe Wielder," The noticing all the dirt and tattered clothes. "The Alley Cat, and The Veil Girl."

"Yeah." Uzume admitted rubbing the crest on her back.

"That would be seven. My Minato, are you trying to start your own harem?"

"MIYA!" Minato protested.

"Ow I do like the sound of that." Kazehana said pushing against him. "My love why didn't you just say so. A harem sounds wonderful."

Yomi started to press herself against Minato. "I could get behind that too."

"What's a harem?" Musubi asked titling her head curiously.

"Well," Kazehana explained. "it's when several women serve as wives to a single, preferably, attractive man like Minato here."

"Wife!" Musubi shouted with realization. "Then I'm Minato's wife too."

She joined in on grabbing Minato no matter how much he protested. This whole show got chuckles from Matsu and Haihane. Then it was broken by Miya smacking the group with a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" Haihane aid rubbing her head before remembering her claws and making it worse. "OW!"

Miya took swift action taking the claws and the scythe from her new tenants.

"I will tell you that there is no illicit activities in public here at the Inn. There will also be no fighting so no need for these." She opened up the closet used for coat and placed the weapons inside. "If you do need them you know where they are but don't need them." To emphasis her point the mask returns.

They all quickly nodded.

"Now my dear." Miya said turning to Haihane. "It's seems like you've bee hurt and its like you've been living on the street. I'll tend to your wounds and then you can take a nice bath. But these clothes won't do. Uzume will you take her to get some new clothes later paying your card."

"Sure." Uzume smiled.

"In the mean time Hibiki you seem to be her about her size. Could you lend her some clothes until she can get some new one."

Hibiki nodded. "Sure." Before going to get some clothes from her room.

"Now Yomi follow us and I can show you your new rooms." They walked away still talking to Haihane. "Now when you get back I'll have a nice dinner waiting."

Everyone went off to do something leaving Hikari and Kagari alone.

She broke the silence. "So he winged three Sekirei today?"

"Not just that but according to Matsu within minutes." Kagari answered. "He didn't force them or anything. Actually they're always the once to kiss him."

She shrugged.

Kagari started to walk away. Matsu had informed him that Sekirei were being winged like crazy now nearly fifty percent were winged. He wished it would be simple but he knew it wasn't going to be. Then a sharp pain went through his chest, his time was running out and as the Guardian of the Unwinged he had a still a lot left to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay I've started school and been busy I also have other stories working and a lot of stuff. Anyway thanks for reading this story is easily my most favorited. Special thanks to Flair the demon for giving me the extra kick I needed to get back to writing this story. Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. So please review and tell me what you think<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Life was pretty calm after that. The Sekirei kept an eye out for Shiina but never saw him it didn't help that Yukari and Shiina were looking for Kusano while he dressed as a girl so no one recognized him. So life went on Miya continued to train Musubi to help her burn of some of extra energy and she even started to train Yomi and Haihane too. Miya as might be expected was able to fight off the three of them at once and still win without putting too much of an effort. Life was peaceful and Minato liked it like that maybe it was out of wanting to keep that life or maybe he just didn't realize but there were many more Sekirei out there still fighting.

Deep in the city a pillar of ice formed only to be shattered with a sword. As the ice structure fell to the ground the two combats became clear. On one side of the old factory stood Akitsu the discarded number with her white kimono flowing in the wind. Across from her stood Mutsu SekireI number five a sword user with link to the earth. He was dressed in black with a long orange scarf around his neck.

Mutsu rolled his eyes. "Did you forget to put on underwear or did you Ashikabi not give you any?"

"Underwear?" Akitsu said looking down.

Mutsu got his answer. The girl was a disused number he wondered if the condition had affected her mind. Mutsu was always a good judge of people and the woman across him was confused he was surprised that she was such a good fighter with such raw power. He didn't want to fight her he didn't see any reason to except that she'd been ordered to take him to be winged. He had heard the news about the Sekirei plan being ended and he had a suspicion of who sent it and even where to find her but he didn't want to run into the Hannya. His early plan was to find an Ashikabi just to survive plan, a powerful Ashikabi with plenty of Sekirei, but now he was out on his own. He wanted to find his own Ashikabi he wanted to find one that he could care about not one to be forced to be with.

Just then fire balls fell to the ground between the combatants.

A young man in black his face covered with a mask, Homura. Next to him was a woman in a black and white dress with long blonde hair, Tsukiumi. He knew her by her reputation and Homura was someone he met when they were in MBI he Sekirei one of the few male Sekirei so they stuck out. He wasn't close with him but he knew him.

"Hello again." Homura spoke. "Your so called 'Ashikabi' has ordered you to bring any unwinged Sekirei and you know that I will stop you. So here you are against three single numbers. You could fight us but..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. She might not have the most clear head but she knew when she would be beat. Creating a thick cloud of mist she escaped.

"I didn't need your help." Mutsu told them.

"Strange." Tsukiumi said. "People usually give us thanks for coming to their aid."

"It's fine." Homura stepped in. "Mutsu it's been sometime. I have a proposition for you."

"I know what you two are doing. I've heard rumors. I do think it's good work but I have no intention to be apart of it. If there is no need to fight I don't want to find any. I will go on and find my own Ashikabi."

With that he left the pair as he walked into the shadows.

Homura had expect something like that from him but he could use the help. In the last few days he was feeling worse and Matsu's medicine was not helping as much as it had. He knew what might happen soon and he wanted to know that their would be all the protection for the others he could get them.

At the Inn things continued the same way Minato would work and odd job here and there to support himself and everyone else. Kuu would play games with the others and they would do chores. Finding out that he forgot to sing up for school to help him pass his exams he took a test made by Matsu. He passed it with a hundred percent. Matsu told him that he really only needed to believe in himself to pass the test. Matsu did agree to tutor him to help him pass or just alter the results of the test with her computer. Uzume also joined in on the tutoring session upon deciding to join Minato in college and study art and maybe design. Uzume had an identification set up by MBI like everyone else so she had records but still needed to pass the exam like everyone else. Matsu was okay with helping her too.

After a grocery race to decide who got to sit by Minato for dinner, which Musubi and Kazehana won, all the Sekirei went for a bath. Though Matsu didn't race with them she joined them while Kusano played with the twins.

As they took their bath their conversation turned inevitably to Minato.

"So has anyone gotten far with Minato?" Yomi asked.

"What do you mean?" Musubi asked.

"She's asking if anyone has banged Minato yet?"Haihane cleared up.

"What?" Musubi asked still confused.

"Knock boots? Rock the Van? Horizontal Tango?" Knowing she isn't getting anywhere with the brown haired girl. "Sex?"

"What's Sex?" Musubi asked innocently. The other Sekirei were surprised that her adjuster never explained that to her.

Kazehana hugged her even if they were both naked. "Oh you're so innocent. Let your big sister tell you. Sex is something that people in love do. It's something that people in love do together to express that love. It make the people in love feel really good when they do it together."

"I want to have sex with Minato!" Musubi announced realizing what some of it meant.

The other's would scold her if they didn't want to do the same. They had just managed to get kisses from Minato with being whacked by Miya, if they kissed in the privacy of their rooms Miya seemed to let that go.

"I have an idea." Matsu muttered.

Yomi got the girl's drift. "Oh you're not going to be Minato's first. If anyone should be his first it should be someone like me who would make it a night he will never forget."

"First?" Uzume asked. "How do you know?"

They could believe Minato was virgin. Minato was innocent not in a virgin sense but he didn't really have lust or desire, he certainly found his Sekirei attractive and he knew he would enjoy being with them, he refuted their advances because he didn't want to make them do something they might regret.

"I know." Yomi confirmed the question adding a pout.

She had cornered Minato and started to kiss him. Minato had noticed how her kisses were passionate like she was hungry. Her kisses were like those you'd expect from an inmate in prison who wanted love every kiss let him know that she really wanted him. She wanted him to want her too. Yomi really wanted him so much so that in that encounter she reached into his pants again. Minato tried to stop her, since she knew Miya was out that day Yomi chose that day to make her move, but Minato ended up ending things. It became apparent that Minato was not used to being touched by a woman certainly not there. Yomi would have continued except Kuu was heard coming down the way.

"I should be Minato's first." Musubi argued. "I was his first Sekirei."

They began to argue who would be his first but Matsu stopped them. "I think we all want to make it special for Minato. I have an idea."

Later that night Kuu had fallen asleep in the Twin's room and they didn't seem to have problem with that, which Minato found odd.

He went to his room to sleep as he stepped in the door closed behind him and was locked. He looked around the room to find his Musubi,Kazehana,Matsu, Haihane, Yomi and Uzume all around him wearing revealing lingerie, which had been bought by Kazehana after the bath.

"Uh." Is all he could say. There were six very attractive women wearing very little clothing in his room it was a miracle that he didn't pass out as blood gushed out of his nose.

He was pulled down onto the futons that had been put together for the night.

"Minato my Love." Kazehana started. "We all care for you very much. We love you as we know you love us. We thought it was time that we express those emotions in a physical way."

"Bu-" Minato tried.

Musubi who had been bouncing excitingly hugged Minato pressing herself against him. "Minato we love you."

"We want to be with you." Uzume said joining the embrace.

"We want to make you feel good." Yomi added.

"Don't you want us to feel good too?" Haihane asked.

"Um?" Minato tried. "Well yeah. Of course. I just don't want to do anything you don't want to. I don't want to do something you might regret."

Matsu joined them. "Minato have more confidence. It will be wonderful because it's with you."

Kazehana joined the group hug. Minato felt their warmth and their love which was good because that what convinced him to say "Yes" and he didn't have the will to say no.

Soon the light of the Sekirei's wings filled the room. That night Minato lost his virginity and a way most men could only dream of. It was a good thing the wall were sound proofed.

The next morning Minato jolted awake. As he blinked he thought that it all had been a wonderful dream. Then he realize he was naked and so were six of his Sekirei. On his left was Musubi while on his right was Kazehana both pressing up against him. His right hand had found it's way between Uzume's breast while his left one was moved lower position by Yomi on her body. Matsu was laying next to his head her hand mindlessly stroking his face. Haihane was sleeping on top of Minato her arms and legs wrapped around him sleeping gently on him like she was some sort of cat. They all seemed pleased. There clothes had been scattered around the room and edible clothes had been nibbled on. Minato wondered how he was going to get out of the grip and if he should try. But then he realized he had another problem rising.

"Oh Minato." Haihane started to mumble. "Up already."

The morning Kagari stepped out of his room tired, he had been in pain, he got very little sleep. He noticed across the hall the Minato's Sekirei were slipping out of the room back to theirs. At the end Musubi and Kazehana were helping what looked to be an exhausted Minato to the bathroom to wash him Kagari guessed.

"They couldn't have." He muttered to himself.

As they had breakfast something was different he knew it. All the Sekirei didn't cling to Minato it was like an easy peace had fallen over them. They all seemed content if not overjoyed. Eventually things cleared out for the day leaving Matsu, Kazehana, the Twins and Kagari alone.

"So what happened?" Kagari asked.

Matsu and Kazehana traded looks with a smile before Kazehana spoke, "Well, last night we showed Minato how much we cared by making him a man."

Hibiki shocked said. "All of you! At once!"

"We argued over who should be first." Matsu admitted. "It seemed like the best solution. Minato certainly liked it."

"But- he-" Hikari started trying to find her words. "I mean did you all..."

"Oh yes. A few times." Kazehana said.

"Really?" Kagari said surprised. "I mean he doesn't look like a guy who could manage something like that."

"Minato was a little hesitant at first." Matsu admitted. "The first time was a bit quick but Minato wanted to make sure we were all pleased. He made sure that at all times we were all paid attention to. He was very inventive. I mean he quickly grew confident and he had every right to be. I mean I wasn't expecting him to have such-"

"I get what you're saying." Kagari stopped her seeing where this was going.

It made sense in a way since three of his Sekirei were so perverted he really had to be something else in bed. Kagari tried to shake of the idea it didn't help that these two didn't seem to want to stop talking about their night.

Miya had overheard them. She would be upset but they did seem to show discretion this time making sure Kuu wouldn't see anything. It also seemed that it had been the Sekirei's plan so she couldn't blame Minato. Also since their night they all seemed more peaceful maybe she would let this go. Maybe she would make sure Kazehana didn't find any of her sake.

Later that afternoon Yukari waited at the hospital entrance. Today was the day her brother had agreed to come by to visit their mother. She wished she could expect her brother to be prefect but she couldn't. After accident she saw how it had affected her brother, he was like everyone surprised and scared. She remembered her brother as the one that saved her from the forest but now she remembered how it really happened. She now saw him as an average guy who made mistakes and was simply human capable of mistakes.

She told Shiina to stay at the apartment since he didn't know how to explain him and it would put him at risk.

Then she saw Minato walking towards the hospital with Musubi next to him and a young girl with blonde hair holding a small potted flower.

"Hey Big Brother." Yukari greeted them. "Hello Musubi. Whose this?"

Kuu blinked at her, she looked at Minato who gave her a nod. "I'm Kuu."

"That's a cute name. Nice to meet you, I'm Yukari I'm Minato's younger sister."

While Musubi and Kuu looked at the gift shop for something like a balloons for the their mom.

"So not that I mind but why did you bring them?" Yukari asked her brother.

"Uh it's hard to explain but it seems like mom knew both of them and they were close so I thought they wanted to see her."

"Oh, did mom introduce you?"

"No, it just turned out she knew her."

"How about the kid?"

"She's a relative of Musubi that was recently placed in her care."

"So this girl that you just moved in with and now you're taking care of a kid. Don't you think you're going it bit fast?"

"Maybe be its a little but I've gotten used to things like this and I like it."

Minato seemed confident more than usual. "Well, she's easily the best thing that's happened to you so don't screw this up."

"Thanks for your confidence in me."

They went and visited Takami Kuu and Musubi were very respectful and talked to her like she was awake. The Doctor's told them that this was the best thing they could do. Kuu was a little nervous but she placed the flowers next her bed and promised to return and hoped that she would get up soon.

Yukari told Minato to get some sodas from the vending machine so she could talk to Musubi.

As Minato was about to head back he was blocked by a girl in wheel chair.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"No, it's my fault."

"Sorry, I'm just having a little trouble with this new chair."

"It's okay."

"Are you here to visit someone?"

"Yes, my mother was in an accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that but trust me this is a very good hospital. I had this virus and all the medicine they gave me only slowed it down. Then one day a man gave to me and said they might have a treatment for me. I came here and they cured me. I need to do some physical therapy to strengthen the muscle in my legs before I can walk again but I'm better. So I'm sure you're mom will be fine. The MBI doctors here do great work."

Minato paused. Matsu did tell him that this hospital was run by MBI and since they took it over they were focusing a lot of their technologies to medicine. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to girl if they hadn't taken over. "Well you look good I hope you get on your feet soon. You'll have excuse me my sister is waiting for me to get her drink."

"Of course, sorry go ahead."

As he walked away. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"It's Chiho Hidaka."

"I'm Minato, I hope to see you again." Minato waved as he walked away.

Chiho smiled, moments ago Yukari asked her to distract her brother so she could talk alone with his girlfriend, Chiho bored agreed now she hopped she got her enough time.

Yukari wasted no time talking to Musubi as soon as Minato left. They got Kuu a teddy bear to play with and Yukari took Musubi to the side. "So how are things with my brother? Is he treating you well?"

Musubi cheerful as ever smiled and said, "Yes, Minato is very caring and gentle."

"Um, gentle?" Yukari wondered for a moment on how she said that and how Minato seemed to be a little more confident. They both seemed happy too. Then she realized what happened. "Big Brother got some!"

"Got what?" Musubi and Kuu asked confused.

Yukari started to blush as as she waved off the question. But she couldn't let it go so after a moment when she was sure Kuu wasn't listing she leaned towards Musubi and whispering she asked, "You and Minato... uh... did you two... how do I put it? Did you and Minato have sex?"

Musubi started to blush. She was informed by the other Sekirei that this wasn't a topic you talk about publicly and certainly not with Kuu around. She nodded. "Uh, yes."

She wasn't really sure what she expected to hear but in her shock her eyes widen and she kept talking. "And how was it?"

"Uh," Musubi thought abut what to say since she was suppose to be modest especially about these things. "Well, Minato was wonderful. He was tender, loving, caring and strong-"

"No, I get it!" Yukari told her knowing when she heard too much.

"Okay, I'm back." Minato returned with the drinks. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope! Nothing!" Yukari yelled trying to hide the fact that her face had blushed bright red.

After a while they went off their own way as Yukari hurried home just reminding Minato to take care of Musubi before she left.

Kuu had started to fall asleep, Minato insisted that Musubi take Kuu home, he wanted to walk on his own and think. After all his visit to see his mom he felt melancholy. He didn't enjoy seeing her like that, no one would, he felt so powerless to help her. He thought of all sorta of things, his life, his family, his Sekirei as he walked the park as the Sun began to set. Then he heard someone scream. He raced to the source of the scream. He arrived at an ope court yard to see a middle sized man with a green hoody pushing down a young woman. She had short brown hair and wore a white dress, long black gloves and a purple hair band. Minato could tell that she was a Sekirei if not from the fact that the guy was trying to force her into a kiss it was the fact that she was reaching for an enormous hammer that had been tossed to the side. She struggled to free her self but was unable.

Without thinking Minato reacted and tackled the guy off.

"What's your deal?" The man shouted at Minato. "Are you another guy Izumi told?"

"What?"

"You know Higa Izumi. He got ahold of some MBI files on possible Ashikabi. He sent a message to us and told us about the Sekirei. He promised a lucrative job to anyone who could wing a Sekirei and joins him."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Oh I get it your an Ashikabi on your own. Sorry Kid, this one is mine."

Minato stood in front of frightened girl. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he had to protect her, she looked so scared and this guy just treated her like an object to be taken.

"I don't care, she obviously doesn't want to go with you."

"So what are you going to do?" He said pulling out a knife.

"I-I don't know but I'm not going to let you take her. She's a person and you can't just treat her like that."

She looked at Minato as the man ran towards him with the knife. She jumped up on her feet grabbing hold of the hammer and pushed Minato out of the way. Surprised just to see her able to carry such a big hammer Minato didn't stop her from hitting the guy. Seconds later the man was tossed feet away from her falling to the ground bleeding. Minato quickly ran to his side to check on him. He was alive, had she hit him harder that might not be the case, he had a few broken bones, he was bleeding and he was unconscious.

"Is he?" The girls said panic in her voice as tears filled in her eyes.

"No, he's alive. He just need to get to the hospital."

"But Sekirei aren't suppose to attack Ashikabi!" She panicked.

"No, don't worry you were just trying to protect yourself. I have a friend that will help."

He called Matsu who explained everything to. She sent over the helicopter to take him to the hospital and would send a car for Minato to bring him home. He hung up the phone to wait.

Seeing the girl was start on the verge of tears Minato asked her. "Do you want to come with me? I promise you'll be safe."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Yashima."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minato."

"Thank you." Yashima looked deeply into his eyes. While the other Ashikabi was cruel and violent he was compassionate and peaceful. She couldn't understand who they could be so different. Her heart was beating strongly as stared at him. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him.

Bright wings of light appeared behind her as the sound of the helicopter was heard.

Yashima embraced a still surprised Minato. She whispered as she placed her head on his chest. "My Ashikabi."

A certain calmness over took her as she stopped shaking and crying. Moments ago she was terrified but with him she felt safe like nothing could hurt her when they were together.

In the distance a young woman wearing a leather top and loin clothe watch on. She was carrying a sword but she was not there for a fight but to watch. Seeing the Helicopter arrive taking the injured man she left.

Matsu finished telling everyone what had happened and that Minato would arrive home soon. As she sat down by her computer she got the feeling that Minato had winged someone and a minute later the screen flashed the information on Yashima.

Matsu typed in a fury.

"Angry that Minato winged another one." Miya said stepping from the door.

"No." Matsu told her. "The Ashikabi that tried to wing the girl against her will. MBI will treat him and pay for everything but once he gets out he will discover all his money and property had been generously donated to charity." With one grand stroke she finished.

"Are you sure you're not angry with Minato? My, to think he winged the girl in a shocked state." Miya teased after hearing what nearly happened.

"Minato would never take advantage." Matsu growled. "I wish you'd stop accusing him of something like that." Miya was a bit stunned. She always teased others but never heard Matsu stand up to her. "Minato cares about all of us. He loves all of us. I can feel it in my heart. I can feel it in my very soul. It would be wrong of me to deny it to anyone who felt like that with Minato. So I'll share him with the other because I know he feel the same about us. If this new girl feel the same then I will welcome her and I suspect she does."

Miya was taken back. "That's something I'd expect from the Sekirei of Wisdom."

"Plus sometimes it's fun if there are a couple of us with Minato."

"No, you sound like the Perverted Sekirei that I know." Seeing the list of Sekirei that Minato had winged she ask, "The more Sekirei an Ashikabi has the stronger they become. Has Minato shown any signs of any abilities or powers?"

"Well, he does have an impressive stamina and strength." Matsu said while wearing a perverted smile. She stopped when the mask appeared next to her.

"I am aware of what you have been doing. I will let it go as long as you are discreet. Now please answer my question."

"Well, his connection with us is much stronger. And this isn't perverted it a fact! He seems to know exactly what we want when we're being intimate. Right now I even felt him wing a new Sekirei before the computer even detected it. There doesn't seem to be anything else."

"Well, if that's all I'll get dinner ready it seems we will be having a new guest."

Miya walked away but thought about Minato's connection to his Sekirei. If it was really getting stronger there might be trouble soon.

Minato arrived and introduced Yashima to the orders. Still in shock she was a little nervous around the others. Kuu seemed to be the exception she liked being around Kuu. Minato had once heard that people who experienced trauma often liked being around children because they were innocent and they want that sense of innocence. That night Yashima slept next to Minato, just to sleep his presences calmed her. The others understood and let this go if Minato promised he'd find time for them later.

Late at night he snuck off to Matsu's room.

"Matsu?" He called in the dark.

"Minato?" Matsu asked is something wrong.

"Yes, I saw what happened today. That guy tried to force her to be his."

"I know it's bad. I looked into to it. It turns out that Higa also threatens other ashikabi to work for him."

"I want to help. I want to help the Sekirei and Ashikabi before someone is hurt. I know I can't do much but I do have this idea."

Matsu smiled at this but then her smile turned into an expression of surprise.

"So what's this plan?" Kagari said standing in the door way.

"Kagari? It's- a- how much do you know?" Minato panicked.

"A lot actually." Flames began to dance on his fingers. "You might know me as Kagari but others know me as Homura Sekirei number six and protector of the unwinged Sekirei. So what this plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hello everyone who follows and reads this story. First off I know I didn't really get into the sex scene for several reason but in further chapter when the numbers are less, and they can be moe intimate, I will go into those situations. Before anyone says anything I'm not really going to get graphic I'm more about the emotional aspect than the physical.<strong>

**Also a few things. Yukari doesn't realize that Kuu is Kusano cause Shiina always calls her Kusano and Minato calls her Kuu. I don't know how many would get that and I didn't feel like getting several question on that, it's pretty subtle. Also something people are not getting is that the Ashikabi for the Disciplinary squad was killed with Minaka there was a typo there but I've fixed it. Also I got some suggestion for the hammer girl and I have to say I already planned to put her in the story I also thought it would be better to see her fight back the abusive ashikabi so tell me what you guys thought of my choice there. So until next time please leave a review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Last night Minato revealed his plan to Kagari and Matsu. The following morning Minato and his Sekirei had a talk in private in his room.

Miya though aware of it was too busy cooking breakfast to ease drop on them. She knew they weren't going to do anything indecent in front of Kuu so she just got breakfast ready. Yashima was helping Kuu tend to the flowers in the backyard. After every sparring session with Musubi, Yomi and Haihane had with Miya the backyard tended to get ripped up a little.

Miya did know something was happening but no one was telling her. Later that afternoon Minato and his Sekirei started to get by the door.

"Miya, we'll be back later." Minato told his Landlady. "We won't be home in time for lunch so don't worry about us."

"All right." Miya nodded her appreciation that they informed about that at least saving her some work.

"Bye Miya." Matsu said passing her.

"..." Miya was surprised. There was Matsu wearing a wide brimmed sun hat stepping outside. Matsu was never one to go outside often but after she left MBI she hadn't gone outside since she got into the Inn.

"Ah!" Matsu collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I've been outside." Matsu replied.

"Come on Hentai freak." Haihane said helping Matsu up.

Miya noticed out of the corner of her Kagari walking to his room.

She let herself into his room. "Is something happening?"

"I can't say."

Miya let another mask appear in front of her tenant. "Miya!"

"Please tell me."

"I promised I'd let him tell you."

She let the mask vanish. "So it is something that concerns me?"

"Yes, but Minato does have a plan he does intend to tell you but I promised I wouldn't tell you about it."

"I won't force you to break your promise." She notice something about Kagari he was hunched over. "Is something wrong with you?"

"No, just stomach cramps. Something I ate at the club is not agreeing with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.

"I'll get you some water."

Miya had the uneasy feeling with her tenants lying to her.

Minato and all of the Sekirei came home later in the evening just in time for dinner. They seemed to be in a chipper mood and Miya could not understand why.

Later that night Miya was told that Kuu wouldn't be sleeping her room with her. Kuu was going to share a room with Yashima. Miya had the feeling that she was missing the forest for the trees.

The Sekirei had come up a schedule with who would Minato would spend the night with. Since Musubi won the the last grocery race she got to go first. She locked the door and moved to the futon with Minato. Musubi moved towards him finally kissing him making wings of light appear behind her. As their kissing became more passionate they laid down on the futon. Minato found that her kisses were passionate and loving. She pulled him closer to her hugging him tightly. Her body feeling hotter she forgot her modesty and started to remove her clothes. Minato eagerly began to remove his clothes too. He quickly returned to showering her with kisses causing her moan out his name. Minato was still fairly new at this but found the experience enjoyable. Soon their moaning began to fill the room. The next hour was filled was with them screaming each other names. They collapsed onto the futon.

"Minato." Musubi mewled as she snuggled Minato.

Minato held her in his arms kissing her on her forehead. "I love you, Musubi."

"I love you too Minato."

They went to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning they continued on the project they had started on. Most of the day was at peace but Matsu and Minato were having long discussion in her room.

But after breakfast Minato sat looking at the at the Garden

Hibiki sat by him. "So what are you guys up to?"

"It's a surprise." Minato smiled. "But I think when it's all done it's going to help people."

Minato had this look of sheer optimism that made her smile.

"Minato!" Uzume came cheery as ever. "I was thinking maybe you could join me for my afternoon nap."

"Nap?"

"Yes, nap." Uzume gave him a mischievous smile.

She grabbed him pulling him to her room. After locking the they began to kiss. Uzume's kisses were very playful Minato thought that the kisses were like those he might have had if he had a girlfriend in high school. Uzume kissed him almost teasingly always leaving him to want more. Uzume quickly pushed MInato to her futon.

An hour later Uzume smiled as Minato nuzzled her breast with his face as he fell asleep. They were both tired and sweaty but they pulled each other closer. She pulled the blanket to cover them. She giggled as Minato continued to nuzzle her half asleep.

"That tickles." She whispered. "I love you, Minato."

"I love you too, Uzume." No matter how many times he said it he always meant it. There was always that same spark when he said it.

Sharing one last kiss they fell asleep for their after noon nap.

"Another day?" Yukari said stopping by a fountain and Shiina next her dressed like a girl.

"We still haven't found Kusano." Shiina lamented.

"Yeah, we found like six girls with blonde hair today. I even saw a girl like that with my brother the other day."

Shiina thought for a moment, _if Kusano does get winged I hope it will be by someone as nice as Yukari's big brother. _

"I'm going to get us some drinks."

Mikogami looks from afar. He made his way to the Sekirei.

Yukari came back a minute later to see Shiina almost kissed by Mikogami. Tossing one of the can right into the Ashikabi's head. She runs to him pulling Shiina away.

"Shiina! Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Mikogami angry ordered the Akitsu to attack. Akitsu created shards of ice and launched them at the pair. Yukari pulled Shiina away. Ice began to grown around them. Yukari wrapped her arms around Shiina. Shiina's cheeks flushed.

"Yukari," Shiina said. "Its a hasn't been a long since I've met you but I really like you."

"Me too." Yukari told him. "This is my first kiss."

They kissed and wings of white light appeared behind the sekirei.

The wind began to pick and a black mist covered the pair. Akitsu grabbed Mikogami and leaped away as the area began to whither.

"We lost another one." Mikogami said annoyed. "You lost me another one."

"From now on we'll be together forever." Shiina said looking at his new ashikabi.

The moment would have been far more romantic had he not been wearing a dress. On top of a building the swordsman Mutsu watched. He smiled seeing the greedy Ashikabi fail. He hoped he could find someone like her, someone that cared about their Sekirei.

At the Inn Matsu's computer binged with the information of the latest Ashikabi. She didn't notice it because that happened to be the night that Minato was spending with her in her room.

"A little to the left, Minato." Matsu instructed him.

"Like this!" Minato asked.

"AH! Yes! Right there!" Matsu arms flailed striking one of the key boards and dismissing the new announcement.

Matsu pulled Minato closer and they continued into the night.

A couple of days later after Miya finished up cleaning the dishes she found Minato waiting.

"Miya, can we talk?" Minato asked.

"Certainly." Miya said sensing that he was going to explain his so called plan.

"Miya, I want to say that I'm grateful for everything you've done. You took us in when we didn't have any place to go. You're really an inspiration."

"Well thank you." Miya said holding back a light blush.

"You've really helped make the Inn into a home for all of us. I don't know where any of would be if you didn't take us in. That's why it's so hard to say it."

"Say what?"

"We're moving."

Miya was surprised. She had gotten used to having them around. It was like having a family. Now Minato was telling her they were going to leave. "Why?"

"After I saw what happened to Yashima I knew had to keep that from happening to others. So I came up with this plan. I want to open our own Inn were Sekirei and Ashikabi can be safe. Where unwinged sekirei can be safe and any Ashikabi that are being threaten can all be safe."

"You've discussed this with the girls."

"Yes, I talked to them and made sure they wanted to do this too. I never would do something like this if any of them said no."

"You will make yourselves a target. There are Ashikabi that don't think like you. They will come after you."

"We don't have to worry about that." Matsu said coming into the room. "There are three ashikabi with multiple Sekirei. One, the Ashikabi of the West Sanada has three and has no real interest in making his Sekirei fight. The other two have more Sekirei. Mikogami the Ashikabi of the South collects Sekirei. He has no interest in making them fight he wants to collect. If he fights them he risk loosing his collection something he learned from when Mitsuki fought Musubi. Higa Izumi the Ashikabi of the East has been threatening Ashikabi to work for him if they aren't bought off."

"It sounds like a good reason not to make yourself a target."

"Minato has eight sekirei, two which are single numbers, one which was to be a member of disciplinary squad and the others aren't exactly push overs."

"Besides there is strength in numbers." Minato added.

Miya had to admit he was right. With that many winged Sekirei any Ashikabi would have to think twice before attacking and if he really did get other to join him they would stand together and easily out match anyone. "I would have allowed you to use my Inn for this plan."

"No, I don't want you to get involved. You've been so good to us. If anything does go wrong I don't want you to get hurt. You shouldn't get hurt because you did something nice and let us live here." Miya was quiet. Minato was consider for her safety when she was worried about him. "Besides I don't think it will be too bad. There supposed to be this ancient monster hidden in the North part of the City. The Hannya of the North and that's enough to keep most Ashikabi from coming into the north." Matsu and Miya traded looks. "But that's just a story." Minato waved it off.

Miya could tell Matsu didn't tell him that she was the Hannya. If he knew maybe he wouldn't want to go.

Minato then talked thing over about him and the girls moving out. Eventually leaving Miya with Matsu.

"Are you seriously going to allow this?" Miya said.

"Yes," Matsu told her. "the plan is simple and effective. We can fend for ourselves. I love that Minato is being proactive. He wants to help people what right do I have to stop him."

"And the others?"

"They want to help Minato help others. He has confidence in us and we have confidence in him. Though Kazehana might be thinking of this as a new home with her lover."

"And where are you getting money for all this?"

"MBI."

"He's using the cards to pay for everything?"

"No, it's more of a loan. He intend to pay everything back and besides we've been using them to pay for the rent so it's not that big of a difference."

"A loan?"

"Yes, Minato didn't want to just take the money he wanted to pay it back. Down the road we found some old broken down houses and we bought the property. We got the construction crew to build this huge Inn with a lot of room and even a huge garden. Next to it we had built a state of art gym. Minato is going to handle the finances. Musubi, Haihane and Yomi are going to teach self defense courses. Since Sekirei need to work out it this will give a place to do it. Also normal people can show up and work out for a small fee which Minato will use to help pay off the loan. The buildings are done they'll be ready when we're ready to leave."

The next few days were spent getting things to furnish their new home. Kazehana went on and on about how this would be the home of her new family. Yomi would mutter about not having to stop because of the landlady. Kuu and Yashima planned on how they would tend to the garden.

Eventually their last night at the Inn came at that point the others knew what was happening and they had a small party to see them off. Hibiki insisted on the party at least as a way to say thanks for Minato to helping them find a place with Miya and Matsu getting them special cards that they could use.

During the party Matsu retrieved the Jinki from it's hiding place.

"You're taking it with you." Miya asked noticing her action.

"Yes." Matsu replied.

"If you would like I would be fine guarding it."

"Minato want you out of this. He wants you to have a nice trouble free life. I'm sure Takehito would want that too. So this is it your chance to have that life. Well, you'll still have the Twins and Kagari here but they're mostly normal."

Miya gave her a smile. "You know you don't have to go."

"No, but we want to. It's a chance to start out our new life together."

"I think I'll miss you."

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again. We'll be done the road. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Matsu placed the Jinki in her things to take tomorrow and Miya went off to another room.

She found Kagari on his bed hunched over in pain.

"You're not coming to the party?"

"No." He groaned.

"You're becoming unstable aren't you?"

"Yes."

"If you found an Ashikabi your powers could stabilize."

"I haven't found an Ashikabi. I've tried. That's why I got the job to meet women and hopefully an Ashikabi but I've never reacted to any of them."

"Haven't you?"

"NO!"

"Fine, just choose wisely."

Leaving him alone in the dark room he wondered how much she knew. He opened up his shirt to see that certain feminine traits had been developing. There was no reason to blame him but he didn't want him to be his Ashikabi, he didn't want a man as an Ashikabi. Maybe him moving away would help settle his reaction and he could find someone else.

The next day they left taking their things with them. The others were there to say goodbye. Hikari noticed something strange about her sister.

"Is something wrong, sis?" Hikari asked.

"No, it's just I'm going to miss those guys." Hibiki replied. "They made things more interesting."

"Yeah, I guess."

After moving in all there things they made fixed up their rooms. That night as they hadn't finished setting everything in place and grabbed a few futons and placed them in the living room together. Minato and all his Sekirei just feel asleep together after a busy day of moving. Normally Minato would not like sleeping like this with people resting on him but he felt comfortable like this. He felt that someone believed in him. For the first time he felt like he the power to do something and he was going to help people.

Kagari snuck of to the hospital to see if the scientist there could help his condition and they could not so he went to talk to Takami.

Yukari fell asleep in her bed and a futon next to her Shiina slept. Neither knowing that her would sneak into her bed to sleep next to her.

Mutsu scoured the city looking for his Ashikabi. Tsukiumi stayed on the look out for trouble and told of an Inn where Sekirei could find refuge. The other Ashikabi had already heard rumors of this new Inn and began to plan how they would react.

But there was someone paying attention these events unfold and that person was not happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So what do you guys think? Reviews are always welcome as is constructive criticism. I might not be able to post for a while I have Soul eater and Adventure time stories I've been neglecting. I also have a mess of school work to get through this week so lets see. Anyway leave me a review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

A message was sent to every Sekirei and Ashikabi.

"I expected there to be more fighting. I expected the strong to defeat the weak. Does no one care about the prize hidden among the city. No one has yet found it. Now there is the Ashikabi of the North seeking to protect the weak. It sickens me. It disrupts the entire purpose of the plan. I would love nothing more to see someone stop that self righteous idiot. Either way the choice is yours. Victory is out there to be taken. Who will be the first one to take it?"

The message was sent through text, email and it appeared on the tv set all signed The New Game Master.

"New Game Master?" Kazehana asked.

"It can't be Minaka." Matsu explained. "He's dead. We made sure of that."

"So who is?" Haihane said taking out her claws from the hall weapons closet.

"Put those back before you hurt yourself. When Minaka sent messages they were pompous and showy whoever wrote this sounds just angry and hide their identity."

"Whose the Ashikabi of the North?" Minato asked.

"You are."

"What?"

"Since you winged eight Sekirei with some of them being very powerful and Musubi being the only Sekirei to fight anyone to termination you've become known as the Ashikabi of the North."

Minato nodded is head understanding. "Wait! Self righteous?"

Matsu took out her smart phone while Yomi asked. "No one insults my Ashikabi! Tell me who this is and I will handle it."

"That strange." Matsu started. "I can't trace the signal. It's encrypted just like the signal from the satellite I can't get into. I have heard about the Demon Ashikabi and Reaper Sekirei I wonder if they're involved."

They continued to get the Inn ready while Matsu tried to figure it out.

Seeing the message at Hibiki asked. "You think those guys are going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Hikari told her.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Miya said knowing full well it might not be the case.

Yukari saw the message as a text on her phone. "Ashikabi of the North? So if this Ashikabi wants to help people maybe he can help us find Kusano."

For the next few days Ashikabi were a buzz about the message.

Yukari didn't have a clue about where the Ashikabi of the North. They had asked people but most didn't know anything about him. It didn't end well for those guys. Yukari eventually spotted a young man and a tall thin girl in an outfit that reminded her of Musubi's outfit. The girl was obviously a sekirei.

"Hey." She shouted at the couple who were holding bags of groceries. "Do you know where number 108 is?"

The pair looked at each other until Oosumi said. "Sorry, I don't."

Kaho the Sekirei said "Neither do I."

Yukari pouted fighting off the feeling of crushing this guy's grapes, he seemed nice and his Sekirei seemed happy so wasn't much a reason to except she was annoyed. "Fine, do you two happen to know where this Ashikabi of the North is?"

The other Ashikabi said. "Not really sure. Why are you looking for him?"

"I'm hoping he can help me find my friend." Shiina answered. " She's like a sister to me. She's young and I have to find her."

Oosumi smiled. "Fine, I heard that the Ashikabi of the North and his Sekirei opened up an Inn. To provide a place for any Sekirei and Ashikabi that need protection. It's next to a Gym they run too. I think the Inn is called something like the Sahashi Inn."

"Sahashi?" Yukari wondered about the odd coincidence of her last name being the name of this Inn. "Thanks."

With that they left to look for the Inn leaving the pair to wonder. Really it only took a quick internet search to search to find the Inn. Finding their way to the Inn they knocked on the door.

A girl with long brown hair answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

Yukari had to stop herself from grabbing the girls huge breast. "Uh, yeah, is this the Inn of the Ashikabi of the North?"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

Shiina rushed inside.

"Shiina what's wrong?"

"She's here!" Shiina shouted. "Kusano is here! I sense her."

"Kusano?" Uzume asked. "Oh Kuu! You know her?"

"She's here?" Yukari shouted.

"Yeah, she's here. She a Sekirei with the same Ashikabi as me."

"You're one of the Ashikabi of the North's Sekirei?"

"Sure am." She gave them a friendly smile. "But I usually call him-"

"Uzume!" Yomi came in. "Are they back yet?"

"No, they should be back soon."

Yukari stared at the new girl, she had a tsundere feel to her, she was wearing a really short skirt and her hair in a pony tail. Yukari already assumed she was another one of the Sekirei to this Ashikabi.

Shiina looked like blood hound on a mission before sprinting to the backyard with Yukari following him.

"What's with them? Yomi asked.

Uzume shrugged only to follow. Shiina stopped standing in front of Yukari. Before them stood the grim reaper like figure with claws outstretched.

"She's a member of the discipline squad." Shiina told Yukari.

"Used to be." Haihane said.

Her claws continued to shape a large shrub, shaping it into a large elephant. "Wow, this is relaxing." She continued to garden a hobby she picked up. It gave her a serene look to the grim reaper.

Yukari took a look around the garden. The garden was center of the two story Inn with rooms connected around the lovely garden. There were trees, a large koi pond, a small vegetable garden and large flower garden. There were fresh plants everywhere Yukari could imagine this belonging to an incredible gardener.

"This was made by Kusano." Shiina said.

"Kusano?" Haihane said. "Oh Kuu. She's over there." She pointed to a hammock were Yashima was sleeping with Kuu hugging her newest big sister.

"Kusano!" Shiina shouted.

"Uh," Kuu jolted up before seeing who called her. "Shiina!"

Quickly the two hugged. Yukari smiled seeing that they finally found her and that she seemed to be taken care off in the home of a nice ashikabi.

Then a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"We're home." Minato said he stepped inside until he was visible with Musubi and Kazehana all holding several bags from the grocery store.

"Minato?" Yukari said.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"What are you doing living in the Inn of the Ashikabi of the North?" Yukari said.

"Wait how do you know about Ashikabi?"

"How do you?"

"Cause he's the ashikabi of the North." Haihane said continuing her landscaping.

The siblings stared at each other in shock. Once the shock wore off they talked and exchanged stories.

Afterwards Matsu commented. "I wonder how I missed Shiina's winging. And what are the odd that you'd be the Ashikabi for Shiina?"

"It fate." Musubi replied. "He was lead to who he was supposed to. Just like how we were all brought together. Like how we knew Minato's mom and we became the Sekirei of her son."

Yukari pondered that. She knew their mom had secret and even knew a big one but she didn't know what she was doing at MBI. Now she was questioning who she thought Minato was since apparently he winged eight Sekirei. They all did seem happy but it all didn't seem like Minato, it didn't see like her loser brother.

"Whatever." Kazehana said. "Now I get to know my sister in law." Next thing Yukari knows Kazehana is pressing her ample breast into her face.

"Yay!" Musubi joined the hug.

Yukari admittedly liked big breast and liked to grab them but right now she was having her doubts as these two pairs seemed intent on suffocating her.

Yukari tried to fight back but made no success until someone knocked on the door and this distraction was enough for her to slip out.

Answering the door Minato was faced with a man in a white suit. "Hello, I'm Higa Izumi the Ashikabi of the East. I would like to talk to you."

Minato and him sat at the dinner table and he asked for the other to leave so they could speak in private. Of course they left the room respecting his wishes to go to Matsu's room with a feed from the camera from the room they left.

"Do you have this whole place bugged?" Yukari asked as they gathered around the screens.

"Yes and aren't you glad I do?"

"So what did you come to talk about?" Minato asked.

"Straight to the point." Higa said. "I respect that. News about your Inn has been spreading that you would give shelter to any Ashikabi or Sekirei that feels they need a safe haven. Both the number and the power of the Sekirei you have make it inadvisable to attack you head on which makes this Inn an actual safe haven. I want you to stop. I want you turn away certain people that I tell you to turn away. Of course I will pay you handsomely in return."

"No." Minato said without hesitation. "I'm not going to turn anyone away that needs help."

"This isn't a request but an offer. If you refuse my offer than I will make things difficult for you and those around you."

"I'll just have to take of them too. I'm asking you politely to leave my how NOW!" Minato's voice was harsh and commanding.

Yukari had never seen her brother like this. Kazehana smiled seeing him act so tough a sentiment shared by the other Sekirei. Matsu was overjoyed to see Minato act with some confidence.

Higa didn't hesitate to leave, he knew full well that it wouldn't take much to get his Sekirei involved.

Higa left in the car that waited in front.

Waiting in the car was Kochou a gray haired woman with glasses. "How did it go?"

"He refused." Higa replied. "What do we have on him?"

"Minato Sahashi is 19 year old who has failed twice the college entrance exam. I have no information on his father. His mother is currently hospitalized in an MBI hospital."

"I assume under heavy guard."

"You'd be correct. His grandparent live in the country-"

"Too far from my reach."

"Then there is his sister." Kochou showed him her picture.

"I saw her at his Inn. No doubt she's moving there for protection as well. It looks like we have nothing to threaten him with."

"It appears so."

Higa was eager to find something to use against him.

Minato, Musubi and Kazehana made lunch for everyone. Kazehana was happy to practice cooking having asked for tips from Miya before moving. Kazehana wanted to be good wife and was getting ready.

Afterwards Yukari and Shiina made their way to leave.

Musubi said, "You don't have to leave. You can live here with us, we have plenty of rooms."

"No, it's okay." Yukari told them. "We'll be fine." Honestly she wasn't eager to be living with her brother and his harem.

"Seriously! My brother has a harem! Five of them are big breasted girls! Then there is the one in the black dress that's obviously a slut and-" Yukari paused. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes," Yomi glared. "And I'm only a slut for your brother!"

Haihane began to chuckle. "I like her."

Yukari blushed bright red not only for her mistake but getting confirmation that her brother was having sex with more than just Musubi.

In the end Yukari and Shiina left for their apartment knowing Kuu was safe. Though Minato told them if they ever changed their mind they would always have a place in the Inn for them.

The day was coming to an end as the sun set.

Then for the third time they got a knock on the door. Minato answered it to find a 19 year old young man with brown hair. Next to him was standing a very scared looking young woman with blonde hair in a blue dress.

He finally said, "I'm looking for the Ashikabi of the North."'

"That's me." Minato replied.

They let them in. The Young man introduced himself as Haruka Shigi and his Sekirei as number #95 Kuno. After the explosion Kuno was lost among the streets in the cold and without her card. She was out in the cold by herself when Haruka came over with food for her. That's when she knew that he was her Ashikabi. Things were more or less peaceful after that but then a man came to his apartment. He wore a dark suit and said he worked for Higa Izumi. He made him an offer to work for him too but that they'd have to fight. Haruka knew Kuno was weak and neither wanted to fight. The man told him to reconsider or there would be problems. A day later they were kicked out of the apartment since someone told the landlord he had a girl with him and kicked them out. Soon they were hunted by other Sekirei. Matsu explained that Izumi wanted to control all the Sekirei voluntary or by force. Anyone he couldn't control could be a danger and needed to be terminated that's why he sent people after them.

"But there was one Sekirei." Haruka explained. "She wasn't working for them and she told us about you giving people a safe place to stay."

"Of course." Minato told them. "That's why we started the Inn."

Matsu started to looked through her files on a laptop. "Let's see nothing really on you. You failed the entrance exam twice just like Minato."

"You too?" They said in unison.

Matsu studied the pair for a second. "Okay, he's clean."

"Clean?" Haruka asked.

"It's just a precaution." Minato told him. "Matsu just runs a check on any Ashikabi we let live here to make sure they aren't sent to infiltrate us. I should warn you there are a few rules." Most rules were the basic ones that you'd get at any Inn. "Then there are the rules for Ashikabi, we do plan on getting some unwinged Sekirei living here so just don't wing any Sekirei unless they want to."

"I'd never do that." Haruka told them. "Kuno might not be much but she's my girl."

Kazehana smiled hearing this. "Oh it's true love!" Minato knew what she met. He didn't know if it was the telepathic abilities Matsu told him about but he could tell that they had a strong bond.

"Well if you get any funny ideas." Yomi said as she and Haihane showed up with their weapons. "Minato said we could take care of any rule breakers."

Kuno grabbed onto Haruka as they watched the two.

"Now, tell me about this Sekirei that told you about us." Matsu said.

"She was young woman." Haruka said. "She wore a leather jungle girl outfit with long white gloves and sock and long leather boots. She really long hair."

"She carried a sword." Kuno added.

"Saki." Matsu said turning the laptop for the other to see her file.

"Yeah, that's her." Haruka confirmed.

"She was a spy for MBI but no MBI she must be getting restless and she's always been a blabber mouth."

Haihane told them. "Yeah, she was always a blabber mouth. She always loved her girly like things."

"We should find her." Matsu said. "We should stop her from telling everyone about us. Yukari said an Ashikabi told her about us. Izumi seemed to know too. If my guess is correct she's telling everyone. I mean we already have Number Six and Nine telling people that need help about us but we should be careful. We have to stop her maybe get her to join us."

"You don't mean you want to wing her." Minato said.

"I'm not going ask you to wing anyone against there will, Minato, she's good at hiding and sneaking around maybe she can find us those need help."

But really Saki did want to be winged by him. Saki was a spy and a warrior but also very girly. At that moment she was scribbling a story about Minato she had heard. She clutched her journal to her chest. She was alone in the small hotel she rented in her pink pajamas. She saw him risk himself to save that girl and since then she couldn't help but think of him as a knight and shinning armor. Saki would watch him from a distance any chance she got but even if the warm feeling in her heart compelled her to go to him she couldn't. Saki was used to hiding and couldn't imagine herself running up to him. She knew she was reacting to him. She wasn't the only one across the city there were Sekirei reacting to him but had no idea where he was or who he was.

After dinner Haruka and Kuno went to bed after a long day.

Kazehana peaked through their open door. They slept on separate futons. Kazehana marveled whispering to herself. "Such innocent love. They have gone farther than kissing." She closed the door.

Kazehana went to her room were Minato waited for her in bed. She made her way to him.

"I love you, Minato."

"I love you too, Kazehana." Then he place a gentle kiss on her lips filling the dark room with light.

She could feel his love wash over her. The wind picked up around the Inn and continued so for hours. They screamed each others names as they finished collapsing onto their bed. There clothes discarded long ago they only had a blanket and their bodies for warmth. Minato gave her another kiss never letting her forget what he felt about her. Kazehana thought, _How can someone so gentle be so strong and loving_. She wrapped her arms around him. "More Minato my love."

Minato notice her body shiver. " You're shivering. Are you all right?"

"It's fine. I'm still in the middle of my orgasm."

"And you still want to go again? Wasn't it-"

"No, it was amazing. You are an incredible lover. It's just that I want something more."

"What?"

"Minato I want to get pregnant. I want to feel a life you and me make together grow inside me. I want to be a mother Minato and i want you to be the father."

Minato watched her in awe. He could never imagine such a beautiful woman would want to be with him, to love him and to want to be a mother to his children.

"Kazehana, if you wanted to be a mother you should have just told me." Kazehana felt guilty for not telling him from the start. "Things aren't perfect right now but yes I would love to have a baby with you."

Before she could say anything he kissed her again passionately. She wasn't expecting him to want to start right away but she wasn't going to complain. The wind began to pick up again.

The next morning Haihane woke up to the smell of food cooking. She walked out of her room. "Minato must have woke up early."

She walked passed a door let slightly open. Peeking inside she found Kazehana asleep covered only in a blanket she suspected Minato left for her. The expression on her face could only be described as bliss.

Later that Day Minato was in the office on the second floor in the back of the gym working the books. It wasn't much work just a few people joined so far and most were guys and he has a suspicion that they were there to watch his Sekirei.

Musubi,Uzume and Yomi had gone with Haruka and Kuno to get their things from the apartment. They took a car with a guy named Seo that Matsu ordered to help. He kept muttering that he wasn't being paid to be a mover. There weren't a lot of people in the Gym but he did notice the twins there.

Yomi was finishing teaching a morning self defense class, the guy that took it were worn out, obviously humans couldn't handle the same kind of work out as Sekirei. Musubi had it easy teaching kids later the day Haihane was sure she just ended up playing with those kids.

Haihane made way into the office.

"Is something wrong?" Minato asked.

"Not really." Haihane admitted. "I'm bored."

Minato smiled Haihane might have looked like the grim reaper but she was very playful. Then she shoved everything on the desk to the floor.

"Haihane." Minato scolded.

She grabbed his hands placing them under her kimono letting him feel that she wasn't wearing anything under it. "Play with me."

Minato smiled before giving her a kiss causing her wings to light up the room before letting the kimono slide off her body.

Natsuo was gay and Haihane knew it, she really didn't care she only cared about fighting. But now she was with Minato and her cold heart that was filled with lust for the fight now had love in it. She couldn't imagine how she lived without it for so long. She felt stronger with Minato, she felt like she had a reason to fight but didn't need to look for it. She had to grab on the the desk as they made love because she felt she'd float away if she didn't. Finishing big time they gasped for breath. Haihane mewled into Minato's arms.

"I love, Minato."

"I love you too, Haihane" Minato showered her naked body with kisses.

Haihane couldn't help but giggle. "That tickles."

With there clothes scattered around Minato would normally worry about somebody walking in but he felt safe when he was with his Sekirei like this.

"You know you really are like a cat?" He played with her collar. "You're my pretty kitty."

"Stop it." Haihane told him but really she loved it when he was playful with her.

In another part of the city a Sekirei with light blonde hair, wearing a white top, orange skirt and boot was cornered in an alley.

A man wearing glasses named Himura Youichi was hired by a man named Higa and was trying to wing her. He didn't seem to care about her or anyone he just cared himself. She was scared and thought he was going to wing her. As he leaned in to kiss her a wave of water slammed him into a dumpster.

A tall blonde woman stood before her. "Despicable that such human grace this world." Turning to the other girl. "He is what you'd call a douche correct?"

"Thank you."

"I am Tsukiumi number Nine. I am happy to be of service. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"I was told of an Inn that is a haven for unwinged Sekirei. It is run by the Ashikabi of the North and his Sekirei. I could take you if you wish. I have been meaning to investigate and makes sure it is what the stories say."

Nanami agreed and they made their way.

Saki made her way to her favorite spot outside the Inn where she could watch Minato and his Sekirei and she wanted to be one of them.

As soon as she was hidden she looked for any sign of Minato. Suddenly a wave of water broke out of the house tossing Minato to the garden. Soon standing above him was the blonde Sekirei known as Tsukiumi. Saki knew that she had a hatred of Ashikabi and it looked like she was going to take that hatred out on Minato.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Yay I'm back. I managed to write some during what little spare time I had last week and here we are. So we might be lucky for two chapter this week but not making any promises lets just see. Yes, cliff hanger! Leave reviews.I wanna try something people lets see if this can be the first story I write to get a 100 reviews before I finish it. We still got plenty of chapters so don't worry just leave a review and tell me what you think. Big surprises for the next chapter or maybe not if you've been paying attention.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Saki watched from her hiding spot as Tsukiumi whipped up a dragon made out of water. Saki couldn't helping thinking of Minato as a knight going against a dragon. Then she remembered that this knight had no weapons or powers to face this dragon.

Saki wondered why Tsukiumi was attacking him.

When Tsukiumi arrived she came with Nanami and they were greeted my Matsu.

"You're Tsukiumi then." Matsu said. "Homura told me that you'd might show up."

"I have come to make sure she arrived safety." Tsukiumi pointed to Nanami.

Matsu took the basic information she always took and then asked for Nanami's weapon, a long spear like weapon with an opened blade that was shaped like a claw. Matsu placed it in the hall closet with the other weapons.

"You wish to disarm her?" Tsukiumi asked.

"We have a rule here, no weapons. We just put them in the closet with the rest of them until they are needed." Matsu began to type away on her laptop.

"What are you doing now?" Nanami asked.

"Just making sure the computer recognizes you. One of the security measures that I've set up. There are scanners all around the Inn that detect sekirei if any sekirei that I haven't registered into the system comes near I'm alerted." Looking at the system three unregistered showed up on the screen, two standing in front of her and a third one was far enough not to trigger the system but to be something to worry. The system isn't triggered if the Sekirei doesn't get to close too the walls or moves past like they're just walking but this one seemed to be at a safe distance but didn't seem to be moving. The system had already been primed for the residents, and guest like Shiina, Homura and the Twins and she planned on adding Tsukiumi to the list. "It couldn't be her."

"Couldn't be who?"Tsukiumi asked.

"You two mind standing here for a moment? I just need to do something quick." Matsu didn't wait for an answer and left.

Tsukiumi looked around she looked at the garden outside. It was well tended and lush, whoever had taken care of it put a lot of work into it. The Inn was large taking most of the block, a small strip of of the block was used for the gym which had sparring area in the back. The Inn was two stories tall with plenty of rooms. The garden took up a large area and was center of the Inn with the rooms built around it. The rooms closest to the garden were treated with a view to the garden. There were four entrances to the garden one in each direction one that lead to the area behind the gym.

Matsu being the one who designed the Inn had made sure that it was just right. She knew how much Kuu wanted a garden and she liked the idea too and put it in the center since she noticed it was the easiest place to enter at Miya's Inn. Two stories around it made it harder to break in.

In her room she started to work on her computers. She could have done it with the laptop but wanted somewhere more secure just in case she was being spied on. The camera's outside didn't see anything but turning the thermal cameras on she did spot a figure hiding in the tress. Being who she was Matsu came up with a plan.

She started by finding Minato studying in his room having gotten back from working at the gym. Something that his Sekirei loved was that owing the Gym meant that he planned his own hours and he could spend more time with them.

A moment later they were both standing in front of the two Sekirei.

Matsu quickly introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Minato told Nanami. "If you need anything please let me know."

Nanami bowed. "Thank you for having me."

"Now for the favor I have to about." Matsu said. "Tsukiumi I need you to attack Minato."

This was received with a "What?"

"I think I found Saki the spy Sekirei. She's waiting outside spying on us."

"The coward hiding in the dark." Tsukiumi said.

"Yes, I want to scare her out."

"How's attacking me going to help?" Minato asked.

"I think she's reacting to you." Matsu explained. "If she sees you in danger she might jump out. Tsukiumi is well known for hating Ashikabi so Saki won't think twice if she sees you being attacked by her."

"But what if you're wrong and she's not reacting to me? You told me before that one of the other Ashikabi is hiring some unwinged Sekirei."

"Don't worry I'm not wrong." Matsu assured him. She saw the thermal camera and saw that her body was hotter just like it was expected to be when reacting to an Ashikabi.

"Well I did swear I would protect the unwinged Sekirei." Tsukiumi said. "If this will aid you in securing this Inn than I shall assist."

So after informing the other tenants of their little ruse they started by Tsukiumi splashing water on Minato.

Saki assumed it was an attack. She watched as Tsukiumi has water swirling around her. Then as preparing a larger attack then it grew larger as it pulled water from the koi pond. Not too far away the torrent was seen above the much shorter wall. There was a door connecting the sparring arena directly to the garden for convenience. At that moment the twin happened to be sparing with Haihane when they heard Minato yell and the water attack.

Hearing her Ashikabi yell Haihane went through the door, Matsu had neglected to inform her simply because she didn't think that their ruse would even be noticed by her.

Though the attacks were limited so they wouldn't hurt Minato but some people didn't know that. Haihane and the twins jumped in, Haihane grabbed Minato moving him out of the way. The Twin holding hands shot out a bolt of lighting towards the water Sekirei. She raised the wave of water blocking this new assault. Tsukiumi raised her hands to send another attack when a sword was placed at her neck. Saki had snuck behind Tsukiumi and placed her sword around the soft spot of the Sekirei. Saki wasn't much a fighter but she knew how to sneak up.

"STOP!" Minato yelled watching three different Sekirei about to attack Tsukiumi.

"Yes, stop!" Matsu came out running. "We just wanted to get Saki to come out of hiding."

"Huh?" Saki asked.

"We just want to talk." Minato said getting out of Haihane's grip giving her a reassuring nod. "We just wanted to ask you to stop telling everyone about the Inn. We're trying to help Sekirei and Ashikabi here but we can't have everyone knowing were we are. That just makes things more dangerous."

"I'm sorry." Saki said shamefully lowering her sword.

Turning to the Twins whose hands were still shooting off purple sparks. "Thank you for trying to help me."

"I'm sorry." Saki repeated the shame painted over her face.

Minato looked at her and she seemed like she was about to break down and cry. Saki never put to much thought in what she did she usually did what others told her to do and with no one to tell her what to do she got carried away. She just wanted people to know how great Minato was but now he was telling her that she actually hurt what he was doing. At that point it got to be too much for her and she fell to her knees and started to weep. Tsukiumi was about to lecture her about holding a sword to her neck but didn't have the heart to do it as she was crying and the other felt much the same. It is notoriously hard to hard to talk to people while they're crying.

Minato couldn't stand her crying and bent down next to her and placed an arm around her. "It's all right. You didn't do anything really bad. You didn't know. I know if you need a place to stay were you don't have to worry about someone winging you, you can stay here."

Saki sniffled, "Even after all the trouble I caused you you'd still let me live here?"

"Yes." Minato said without a hint of a doubt.

Saki couldn't help thinking how kind Minato was and seeing him as this fantastic knight just like in her girly fantasies. As a warm sensation filled her heart she pulled Minato towards her lips. The warmth spread through her entire body as two large wings of light appeared behind her newly formed Sekirei crest.

Seeing them kiss caused Hibiki to cringe, it's not that she was disgusted but disappointed. She had been reacting to Minato for a while and had been feeling melancholy with him gone. The only reason she didn't try to be winged was that she and her sister agreed that they wouldn't be separated and would end up with the same Ashikabi. Her sister had not shown any sign of reacting to anyone much less Minato. There was longing in her soul but she could never leave her sister.

_If I'm going to be winged by someone it has to be someone that will care about both me and my sister, _Hibiki though to herself when something pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey what?" Minato asked confused.

Hibiki snapped out of her inner monologue to see her older sister grabbing Minato from Saki and kiss him. A pair of wing of dazzling purple light formed behind her.

Hikari pulled away from him revealing a bright red blush on her face. "Uh." The older sister started. "I've been reacting to him for a while." As if to answer the un asked question. "I didn't tell you because we promised to stay together and I didn't think you were reacting to him. And I just couldn't stop myself right now."

"It's okay." Hibiki replied smiling. "I've been reacting to him too."

Not waiting for another word to be said she placed her hands on Minato's confused face and pulled him into a kiss. A set of bright pink wings flashed behind her. As the Sekirei pulled away from a confused Minato the other tenants came into the backyard. The others had been watching the events unfold from Matsu screens in her room but decided to watch it first hand during the wingings.

Minato shaky at first stood up on his feet. Before he get his mind around what happened his lips were met by another pair of lips. His eyes widened as he saw Nanami kissing him and a pair of wing of gold light form behind her.

The rumors of the kindness of the Ashikabi of the North were well known and Nanami was surprised any Ashikabi could be so nice and it did make her heart beat faster when she thought about him. Then she ran into the other Ashikabi who seemed so cold but she was saved and brought to the warmth of her true Ashikabi. As the others were winged she felt his kindness and warmth and couldn't bare to be apart from it any more.

"My Ashikabi now and forever." Nanami whispered pulling away.

Minato who at this point had no idea what was going on he was in a complete daze.

Tsukiumi pulled him away from the others. "Have some decorum!" She blushed brightly finding it hard to stand on her feet.

"Are you blushing?" Kazehana teased.

"NO!" Tsukiumi retorted. A warmth spread over her body making it hard to hide the blush. For most of her life she had thought that being winged meant to give up your body to an Ashikabi to be under their control. She had witnessed it more and more she was seeing it was more like bonding with someone. She could feel the bond form with the others. She felt a tinge of something similar from that night she went with Homura something like someone calling to her and she decided to ignore the call. Now she was being engulfed from the heat radiating from Minato. She started to fall to be caught by Minato. In his arms she felt safe and like she was home.

"Would you want me?" Tsukiumi asked. "Would you want me even thou has many others?"

Minato's mind was in a fog trying to comprehend he reacted by saying, "Yes." He didn't really know what he was saying but in his heart it felt right.

"Well," Tsukiumi said. "I accept your proposal of marriage."

She held his hands as she leaned in for their first kiss. A pair of large blue wings formed behind her.

No one made any sound as this last wining happened. Something different was happening. Not only was another bond being created but something they couldn't understand was happening. Minato's Sekirei could feel the same warmth, love and compassion they all felt from Minato. Outside the a car was parked and Musubi, Yomi and Uzume helped bring out the possessions of the new tenants they felt that same feeling they were being winged again. Haruka and Kuno stopped and turned to the Inn sensing kindness and compassion coming from there. Seo stopped feeling a strange sensation coming from the Inn as did all other Ashikabi that had not winged any Sekirei or even knew about the Sekirei. Deep in the city Yukari and Shiina were eating and suddenly turned to the direction of the Inn.

Yukari whispered, "Big Brother?"

Oosumi and Kaho turned towards the Inn and wondered what they were feeling a sensation something shared by many Ashikabi and their Sekirei. Kaho smile knowing something good was going to happen. Higa Izumi and his assistant along with Kochou turned towards the Inn sensing that something was happening. Across the city many Sekirei who had yet to be winged felt a sense of serene, love, peace coming from the Inn. Mikogami and his Sekirei in his car all turned towards the Inn unsure of what to think. Akitsu was confused a certain pull in her heart was pulling her towards the North. Mutsu on top of a building sensed something and decided to investigate. Sanada Nishi and his Sekirei stopped the motorcycle they were ridding and turned to the North.

In a hospital the Takami whispered something, the first thing that could be considered a response, "Minato."

Miya at her husbands grave was speaking, "I think you'd like him. In many way he's like you." Then she stopped sensing something was happening and narrowing her eyes.

All the unwinged Sekirei sensed something, something different depending on who they were. They all felt something from hope to fear. The Sekirei known as Homura felt fear and pain.

He was at the Inn alone when it happened his heart felt like it was put through a vice and his body grew hotter. He dragged himself out into the backyard. He collapsed to the ground as the green grass around him started to turn black.

While hiding the New Game Master felt what happened and was less than pleased at the implication.

This is what happened: Minato winged his 13th Sekirei something unique happened. His power grew to rather impressive levels enough that the telepathic bond he shared with his Sekirei was able to spread over the city and doing so was felt by everyone sensitive to such things. Now this was not something done by the number of Sekirei that Minato had, it helped, it was caused by the bond he shared with each of them. Minato genuinely cared about them, he loved them, that's why those bonds were so strong and allowed him to do that. As Tsukiumi finally pulled herself away from Minato, "My Ashikabi now and forever."

"What a kiss." Kazehana said having felt like she had been apart of the kiss.

Musubi, Yomi and Uzume entered followed by Kuno and Haruka.

"Did something happen?" Musubi asked.

"Something happened." Seo came in.

Matsu after a few minutes to get her thought in ordered explained, "Minato's powers got a boost. A big boost. I think everyone felt it because he winged four at once made it a little unstable while it grew."

Matsu took a glance at Minato whose five new Sekirei didn't seem to want to leave him. Tsukiumi had him by his left arm, Hikari holding him by his right, Saki and Hibiki resting their heads on his lap and Nanami hugged him from behind.

They began to discuss what they were going to do.

In the backyard Homura was still in pain slipping in and out of consciousness. He began to think about what was happening and he assumed he would be dead soon enough. The heat was getting to be too much. He reflected upon what he had managed to do, he had help many of the Sekirei find their Ashikabi and made sure that Tsukiumi would take his place. He decided that he did everything he could. He regretted that he wouldn't be around to see Takami one more time up and around. As night closed in he hoped that the cool night air would help but it didn't. He didn't want to go but he felt himself loosing control. Someone was watching through a forgotten camera of Matsu's. In a last ditch effort to save himself he tried to shot off the extra heat by shooting it out all the fire he could into the sky. A stream of fire cut into the sky making the night sky almost seem like it was day. This got people attention. At the Sahashi Inn the other spotted the fire ball and went outside to see it fade away.

Then the tv and cell phones began to turn on.

Another message from the Game Master, "It's been an interesting day. I'm going to assume that you all saw that ball of fire. Here is what's happening: Sekirei Number Six Homura is having a melt down. According to his file he is unstable but it is believed that being winged could settle him. Another interesting thing note is that his file says that if he were to be winged his Ashikabi could choose his body form and his mind. You can change him into anything you want. This seems like a good chance for any Ashikabi. Those that want him go get him. Be warned I don't think he'll go down easily nor will you be the only one to go after him. I'm sure you know where to find him."

Soon as the texted message vanished from the screens everything went silent.

Minato said, "We have to help him."

"Good." Matsu said pulling out her laptop. "I'm sure he was at Miya's Inn."

"What can I do to help him?"

"You have to wing him."

"What?" Minato asked.

"It's the only way to stop him from becoming unstable."

"But I can't!"

"I'm pretty sure he's been reacting to you. Since you first moved into the Inn he seemed to be reacting and he's been changing. If he doesn't want you to wing him than we can at least move him somewhere safe. I was really hoping to avoid this but I had the scientist at the hospital working on a way to keep him in stasis until we can help him. I'll call them and get it ready just in case. I've already tried to call him but his phone isn't working."

"We'll go too." Musubi said. "We can help."

"Yes," Kazehana agreed. "He's a friend and he needs help."

"I don't know if I would call him a friend." Tsukiumi started. " But I would not wish him winged against his will."

Looking around he saw that all his Sekirei were eager to help.

"Seo!" Matsu ordered. "Get the car! You're taking me and Minato."

"Great, now I'm a driver." Seo grumbled.

"We're coming too." Haruka spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked concerned. "If other Ashikabi are going it could be dangerous."

"Yes." Haruka told him. "You're being so nice to us the least we could do is try to help. Plus it's probably safer around you."

Kuno weakly nodded in agreement.

As the other began to get their weapons out of the closet Haihane got an idea. "Kuu come with me for a minute."

Moments later Seo drove the two Ashikabi along with Matsu and Kuno while the others leapt from roof top to roof top, well mostly.

Matsu assumed that other Ashikabi were coming and so would be some of the mercenary Sekirei but was hopeful that being closer would give them the edge they needed. What she didn't account for was how many had already come to the North after sensing Minato's last winging. Izumi Higa sent his assistant with some of his Sekirei and alerted the Ashikabi to bring Homura to him if possible or wing him if need be. Mikogami was already on his way. Many of the Sekirei that had become mercenaries had been alerted by Mikogami as well.

As they got to the Inn a bright red light could be seen from the backyard and heat could be felt without really getting close to it.

Minato run to the door to find it closed.

"I got it." Musubi punched the door opened.

The others stared at her for a second.

"We had a key." Hibiki reminded her.

"Oops, I'm sorry." She apologized.

They ran towards the backyard were they found Homura on the ground as his body began to burn already much of his clothes had been charred.

"Kagari!" Minato called out.

As Minato reached for him a large splash of water hit the fire Sekirei.

The fire Sekirei jolted up to not only see Minato but Tsukiumi as the source of the water.

"Stop right there!" Mikogami said as Akitsu helped him jump into the garden followed by his other Sekirei. Then one of the walls was broken down by Higa's Sekirei. Then a group of mercenary Sekirei jumped in being lead by young looking woman with pink hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: First off thanks for the reviews and I don't know when I'll post next I'm feeling pretty sick. Also anyone know the name of Nanami's weapon it kind of looks like a spear or a two pronged trident. Tell me what you think so far and leave a review. Next chapter will deal with the inevitable fight. Feel free to speculate what will happen next.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Benitsubasa the pink haired Sekirei known as the red sekirei received a message about Homura. She had formed a small group she intended to replace the disciplinary squad as the strongest Sekirei around. This new squad included: number 72 Natsu the knife thrower Sekirei, number 19 Ikki a sword wielding Sekirei, number 40 Shi the blade user, Number 86 Katsugari a closer fighter, number 31 Sai who had whips at the end of her hands and number 101 Orihana who used flying gears for her attacks. They were all eager to find a fight and when Benitsubasa got the message from the New Game Master they all saw their chance.

So now besides being surrounded by Ashikabi, a band of Sekirei looking for a fight, and several lone Sekirei out on there own Minato looked around for some sort of clue of what to do. Higa Izumi sent his assistant Kakizaki to do the work himself. Kakizaki was about to try and settle the dispute in a peaceful manner but he didn't get a chance when Benitsubasa jumped and attacked Minato and Homura.

"Give up the Sekirei!" Benitsubasa shouted and it was like giving out the signal to start the free for all.

Haihane jumped at the pink hair girl tackling her to the ground.

So while the fight started around them Minato accompanied by Matsu, Tsukiumi and Seo, Haruka and Kuno tried to help Homura. The other went to keep anyone from getting to close to Minato and Homura.

"Kagari!" Minato called out.

"Stay back!" The fire Sekirei called out as the flames started up again.

A few feet away a yellow haired woman jumped in front Musubi.

"You're Number 88." She said.

"Wait aren't you Number 39." Musubi tilted her head curiously. "I thought I terminated you."

"I'm number 38 Mitsuha." In all fairness to Musubi they look the same, they dress the same and they even have similar attacks.

Musubi was to see the attack first hand when launched her own her string like attack at dodge it and quickly countered with a punch.

Her claws glinted in the dim light as Haihane looked at Benitsubasa.

"So we meet again." Benitsubasa snickered. "I never thought you'd find an Ashikabi."

"Jealous?" Haihane snickered. "I cause being a washboard there aren't a lot of guys interested in you."

"Washboard? You're not that much bigger than me."

"You're on the small side of an A cup I'm well into the B range."

"That's it!" Benitsubasa yelled and the other Sekirei on her squad stood by her side. "I think you're out of your league."

"No, that would be you washboard." Kazehana said standing next to Haihane as Yashima join them. The Twins stepped too after getting their fighting clothes from the Inn.

"Just you four? You're outnumbered."

"Not really?" Haihane motioned behind her.

Kuu stood there with a small potted plant that plant wasn't what their eyes were drawn too. Behind Kuu there was another plant a bush shaped like and elephant. Haihane had a planned it this way by having Kuu control the plant she cut earlier. The plant controlled by Kuu grabbed Sai picking her up into the air much like a real angry elephant might enough to stun the others. The small plotted plant Kuu had grew and the vines wrapped around Natsu keeping her from using her knives.

"That's a little more even." Haihane smiled charging at her former squad member.

Kazehana launched her attack at raised her massive hammer against Ikki's two swords. The Twin together started to build a charge and fired it at the others.

Yomi and Uzume were back to back fighting against Toyotama and Ichiya two closed ranges fighters that were sent by Higa Izumi.

Nanami and Saki were back to back as well holding up their weapons waiting for the next attack. That's when a Sekirei with dark skin and black cloak appeared in a burst of purple light and with her dagger slashing at them.

"Damn!" Saki shouted slashing at her but missing her as she vanished. " That's number 57 Yahan a teleporter. Always with the sneak attacks."

She appeared again about to slash Yashima when suddenly found that the handle of a sword smashed into her face. Yahan vanished again leaving Mutsu there with his sword.

He simply told the other Sekirei. "Be on your guard." Then he walked off calmly into the melee that had formed.

Nanami just asked, "What just happened?"

Tsukiumi splashed water onto Homura trying to keep him from lighting himself on fire. Not noticing the tonfa weapon wielder charging to attack her. Kuno kissed Haruka and a pair off golden wings formed behind her. Kuno sang and gold light radiated off her and the tonfa user started to fall asleep.

"Don't exert yourself." Haruka warned her. "You know what happened last time."

Tsukiumi sent a water attack at the enemy Sekirei send it flying away.

"I give you thanks." Tsukiumi told Kuno.

She stopped her attack just before she was about to bleed out.

"Be careful." Haruka hugged Kuno just grateful she wasn't hurt.

"So you don't have trouble having an Ashikabi?" Homura asked the water sekirei. "You've been winged, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have wed Minato. It is not ideal that I must share him with his concubines but I sense a strong and caring heart within him."

"That's good." Homura said as his finger began to flicker with flames. "You guys need to get back."

Fire erupted from his body shooting flames in every direction the other just managed to dodge them because of his warning.

"It looks like your Ashikabi can't stop this Sekirei from burning." Benitsubasa taunted.

Haihane was usually a fun loving but that made her angry. She slashed as the pink haired girls kimono ripping it. Benitsubasa could only dodge it. Something was different about Haihane she seemed more focused and on edge. The reason behind it was that for the first time Haihane had a real reason to fight. Kazehana, Hikibi, Hikari,Yashima and Kuu had either knocked out their opponents or had them tied up and only watched. Benitsubasa tripped and Haihane stood over her with her claw at her opponents neck. Normally there would be no issue she would cut through the neck and end the fight but Haihane knew Minato wouldn't want that. So instead she kicked Benitsubasa in the face knocking her out.

"Let's go." Haihane told the others.

"We should probably try to put out those fires." Yashima suggested.

Meanwhile Tsukiumi tried to splash water on Homura to no effect the flames were getting too big to control.

"I am unable to quench these flames." Tsukiumi explained.

Matsu yelled. "Kagari! Homura! You have to get control over the flames! We can help you!"

He wasn't listing as the flames licked at his body.

"Seo start getting people out of here!" Matsu turned to Seo. "The heat is getting too dangerous!"

Seo was about to lead Haruka and Kuno away when the temperature began to lower. From a mist stepped out the ice Sekirei Akitsu and Mikogami.

Mikogami simply said, "I believe we can help with the temperature."

"Why won't you help us?" Matsu shot back.

"If the Sekirei burns to death he can't be winged. I don't expect you just to let me wing him but there is nothing to be gained by either of us if we let him die."

"He's right." Minato said. "We have to do this to save Kagari."

"Akitsu bring down the temperature." Mikogami ordered.

"Tsukiumi!" Minato yelled out and she got his meaning.

She sent a torrent of water towards Homura and with Akitsu using her powers to freeze the air kept the water from turning into vapor before it could have an effect.

"It won't work." Miya said calmly walking across the battle field like it was nothing.

"Miya?" Minato asked.

"Homura's flames are coming from his core, it has become unstable. The water and ice won't be able to weaken the source of his flames." Homura shot out more flames setting more of the backyard and house on fire. At this point many of the Sekirei had already left because of hopeless nature of the incident. "If he emerged his core might become stable but it's too late now. The heat he emits is too great and no one can get near him to wing him."

"There has to be something we can do."

"I'm afraid there is nothing to be done."

"I don't accept that there has to be something."

As if to contradict the Universe seemed to throw him a curveball and the fires began to grow. Smoke began to fill the air blocking out the the little light that came from the moon and stars.

Kakizaki called off the Sekirei deciding that the situation was no longer salvageable.

Mitsuha taunted Musubi who was one of he few people still fighting. "It looks like your pathetic Ashikabi can't seem to get the job done. This whole place is going to burn but before we go I'm going to make sure I put you down."

Musubi retorted with, "Minato is not pathetic. He's kind and sweet. He can do anything he wants."

"It doesn't look like it. Maybe this Sekirei is lucky he doesn't have to be winged by him but don't worry you won't have to worry about that for too long." As Mitsuha finished Musubi began to growl. "Are you growling?"

"I just realized something: there been a black beast inside of me." A black aura formed around her and it began to take shape of a bear. "And I don't like you talking about Minato like that."

Before she could react Musubi punched Mitsuha sending her backwards. Mitsuha fell onto the ground as her Sekirei crest began to fade.

Mikogami felt another one of his Sekirei to be terminated and decided that was enough. "Akitsu, let's go there is nothing left."

"You can't go we need you." Minato argued.

"There is nothing left to do. I suggest you leave as well." Mikogami's voice could barely be heard over Homura's screaming as his flames started to do some serious damage.

Even Mikogami wasn't heartless but he didn't see a way anyone could do anything. Even now just being near the flames and the heat felt like he was in danger. He didn't bother to say anything to Minato he just directed Akitsu to follow him.

"Please help!" Minato called out.

Akitsu turned to him. "You want my help?"

"Yes, we don't stand a chance in saving him without you."

Something in Akitsu something stirred inside her heart. Even though they were flames all around them she still felt cold but when he spoke her heart felt warm.

In her usual monotone voice she asked, "Would you have?"

"What?"

"I am a discarded number. I cannot be winged but would you still have me as your Sekirei?"

"I don't understand." Minato asked confused.

Both Miya and Mikogami seemed confused as well. Mikogami never saw Akitsu act like this before leaving him dumbfounded. Miya turned her eyes to the crest on the young woman forehead that told everyone that she was a discarded number. Miya was confused from what her late husband had told her about the discarded number was that besides being unable to emerge they couldn't form the the telepathic bond and that stunted their emotional growth. The surprising thing was that this discarded number seemed to developing those very thing she could not.

"Would you treat me like your Sekirei?" Akitsu asked as she walked closer towards Minato. "Would you care about me? Would you do this even though I cannot be winged?"

Akitsu herself did not know what she was doing something inside her was compelling her say these things. The heat rising from her own body was blurring her mind.

Minato himself wasn't sure what was going on, something he was actually getting used to. There was a indescribable sensation in his chest that he felt when he met all his Sekirei, "Yes, I will have you as my Sekirei."

Akitsu didn't expect anything to happen when she did it but she wanted a kiss from Minato. Her face was flushed and she pressed her lips against his. Minato for whatever reason did not expect this kiss coming, Akitsu didn't expect the heat from her heart to spread over her body, what everyone else didn't expect was the two bright icy blue wings to spring from the crest that moved to the back of her neck.

"That's impossible." Miya said.

"Akitsu?" Mikogami said as she watch Akitsu passionately kiss Minato.

"We have to go master!" A blade wielding Sekirei came up to Mikogami grabbed him and jumped away after witnessing the fire and impossible winging.

Tsukiumi had been focusing her water at the fire Sekirei but seeing the new wining she avoided her own confusion and moved to anger and was about to turn her water on them when suddenly it turned into slush. All the water that had turned into vapor now turned into snow and started to fall onto the ground.

"Snow?" Kuu asked shivering. "It's cold."

Yashima bent down and hugged her. "You're not dressed for this."

"Yeah and we are?" Hikari said.

"Well you shouldn't dress like S & M Freaks." Haihane snickered.

"Minato winged a discarded number how's that possible." Kazehana asked having seen it unfold.

"Don't know." Haihane pointed out. "We should go see if we can go help out Minato."

As they headed off Benitsubasa came to and watch them leave. She got up and went to get her other squad members.

Most of those who left turned back seeing that it started to snow. They still had no reason to get closer but they stayed to watch things unfold. Seo ordered by Matsu help move some of the Sekirei that had been terminated during the varies fight and those that were just hurt. They had already alerted the helicopters

Minato's Sekirei gathered around him behind Minato. Homura's body was still on fire and though no longer screaming he still seemed to be in pain.

"Minato," Matsu said trying to avoid her curiosity over the the discarded number. "Kagari's heat is lower we have to get him out of her to the hospital fast. If we don't he will still burn himself out."

"It's too late." Homura said weakly. "You guys just wasted your time. I don't want to be put in one of those stasis chambers. If you put me inside one of those I won't come back out. There is no cure, I would rather just burn now. There is no saving me." His voice was filled with defeat as the fire began to engulf him.

Before anyone could say anything to the contrary Minato jumped to him and wrapped his arms to him. "No, we're not giving up on you."

His control over his flames was slipping as the they started to spread to Minato.

His Sekirei tried to do something but the flames began to spread out of control blocking their way. Tsukiumi and Akitsu tried to use their power to quench the fire but their fear and the unstable source of the fire made it hard to put out. Homura looked on watching the scared faces of those he was close to.

"Get away!" He told Minato. "You'll get burn to death. You don't owe me anything, just let me go."

"No! You're a friend! We were happy when we were all together at Izumo Inn. You were there when me and Musubi feel through the tree and you helped us when I was injured. We're all worried about you. We came here to help you and we're not going to give up."

Homura was touched but he still couldn't control his flames, "I can't stop the fire. You have to let me go. I've been trying to hold it off and ice nor water can't stop it."

"I'm not going to let you die." Minato said as the flames burned his arms.

Homura was about to say his name but was unable as Minato stopped his lip by kissing him. Out of all the kisses he had that day this was the only one that Minato initiated and oddly saw coming. Make of it what you will.

Two wings of orange fiery light sprung up from behind the Sekirei. The flames died down as a pleasant warmth spread over his body. The pain ebbed away.

"It looks like the fires died down. Matsu said you might stabilize if you were winged. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about the kiss?" Homura told him. "Are you an idiot you could have died jumping into flames like that."

"..." Minato could not say anything as his eyes flickered closed.

"Minato?" As soon as he said those words a sharp pain stabbed his heart.

As Minato's other Sekirei ran to his side but they all felt the same pain in their hearts. The pain got to be too much and they collapsed to the ground all at once. Homura held onto Minato as he hit the ground.

Akitsu was the last to fall the pain in her heart becoming too much as she hit the ground she mumbled, "My ashikabi."

The snow was still gently falling as Miya watch in horror. Everyone else had left and those that watched from a distance were terrified.

"Number 01" Mutsu walked to her gently. "What happened?"

"Mutsu?" She questioned and without even waiting for an answer she ran to Minato. "Find Seo tell him to get medical team from the MBI here now!"

Previous experience kicked in and followed her orders. He paused for one more second to look around at the motionless bodies scattered around them. A sight he had been lucky to avoid seeing since Kamikura Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay I have school and I've been sick lately. So please be patient with me. Also someone told me that I might need line breaks I thought i was doing okay but if people think I need to tell me. So if you think there is something I need to work on tell me. Leave a review and tell me how I am doing.<strong>

**Also one more thing what is Naruto about?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

It was dark or so Minato thought. Then he heard the sound like water dripping. He felt like he was under water staring through the water to a clear sky above. He wasn't sure what was happening or how he some how was able to to breath under water. He felt numb. A voice called out to him. She sounded familiar.

_Minato. Thank you. I feel your love pour inside her. Your heart is so warm. Your love is like a beacon to me and allowed me to wake. I feel the love you have for everyone. I feel the love shared between all of you. Let your bond and love grow stronger. Thank you. Please teach all the little birds to love._

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

_Good bye._

"Good bye?"

_For now, we will met again soon enough._

Something overcame Minato. He opened his eyes as he looked around he found himself in a hospital bed. The first thing he saw was his sister sitting besides him.

"Idiot!" Yukari told him seeing his eyes open.

"Huh?"

"You're an idiot. You got yourself hurt!"

Minato looked at his arms and noticed how they were wrapped in gauze. "Oh."

"Yeah, you're lucky it wasn't worse. The doctors here used to work for MBI and they're using some new technology so your skin should be fine in a day or two. They just want to keep you under observation."

"I don't feel hurt." Minato said a little dazed.

"That's just good old fashion morphine." Yukari looked at him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I got burned?"

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you hug a guy on fire... and then kiss him. Matsu told me by the way. They're worried about you."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, they had everyone scared for a minute. Matsu explained it to me that Ashikabi and their Sekirei are telepathically connected and just being so close to you and having that kind of bond when you experience enough pain caused to knock them out too." The guilt was painted all over his face. "Don't be like that you were trying to help that guy, your Sekirei know that, just don't do anything that might kill you."

"How is Kagari?"

"The pretty boy you kissed?" Yukari said a smirk finding its way to her face, "He's worse than you but they're putting him under the same treatment to heal his burned skin. The doctors said he'll be fine. All your Sekirei are fine they had some minor injuries the worst they got were just a few cuts. They're just worried about you."

This incident just nailed the fact home for Yukari that Minato did care and would do anything he could but he was also likely to get himself killed in the process.

"If I'm okay why are you here?" Minato asked.

"Your Sekirei aren't legally family and right now the doctors are only letting family visit you so Matsu had to called me up. Right now she's working on getting the doctors to let them see you. I'm not even sure if it's hospital policy or they don't want fourteen women in here at once."

Yukari paused when she noticed she could see her breath. Before she could point it out the fact the door was slammed open. Running through the doorway was the ice sekirei with caramel colored hair.

"My Ashikabi!" Akitsu yelled before running right before running right to Minato and grabbing his arm.

"Akitsu, get away from him!" Tsukiumi shouted entering the room. The water Sekirei quickly grabbed Minato's other arm. "I may have to share him but he is my husband."

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"Big brother!" Kuu ran in and jumped onto Minato's bed and onto him.

"Ow!" Minato let out still tender even with the pain killers.

"Kuu," Shiina followed and said in a scolding voice. "be careful you're not supposed to be jump on a patient's bed."

Following them were Minato's other Sekirei.

"Minato," Musubi said worried. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, how about you guys?"

"When you were hurt we all blacked out." Musubi answered.

"How about Kagari?"

"He's fine." Matsu reassured him. "The doctor said he'll be fine to go in a day or two but right now he's sleeping."

"Good, how about Haruka and Kuno?"

"That's my love." Kazehana smiled. "Always worrying about others."

Matsu explain, "Seo got them to safety and I'm having him make sure they got back to the Inn safe. I'm also having him and some of his men guard the Inn just to be safe."

"I don't think that's going to be much of a worry." Kazehana smirked.

"Why?" Minato asked.

"Uh, Miya moved in." Matsu said shyly. "We had to let her in when we burned down her Inn. Also an old friend of ours, Mutsu, has moved in and agreed to stay and watch over them too."

"Well, I hope you still have room because you got yourself two more tenants." Yukari interrupted.

"Huh?" Minato said confused.

"Shiina and me are moving in too. It's obvious you're just going to get yourself in trouble without someone to watch you." Yukari explained to her brother.

"Shiina and Big sis Yukari are moving in?" Kuu asked.

Shiina had no idea about this sudden decision but had no objections to it. "Yes, we are." He just went with it.

"Yay!" Kuu cheered hugging the older boy.

"Yay!" Musubi cheered hugging Yukari.

"Uh." Is all Yukari said before her face was pulled into Musubi's breast.

"Now I can get to know Minato's sister better."

"Sister?" Tsukiumi asked. "Then you are my sister in law."

"Huh?" Yukari said trying to pull her face off Musubi's breast.

"I shall too get to know you better." Then Tsukiumi awkwardly pulled Yukari into a hug.

Blinking Akitsu just went up to Yukari and hugged her too.

"Oh a group hug." Kazehana announced joining the hug.

Yukari struggled to breath and she was caught between the four women's large breast.

Matsu and Yomi laughed seeing Yukari struggle for air.

Eventually they were all forced out of the hospital by the doctors so that Minato could get some rest. Yukari before she left checked up on her mother and she didn't notice any improvement. Yukari did notice that the flowers that Kuu had brought were still fresh and full of life.

As they entered their way to the apartment Shiina asked, "Musubi and the others said they'd be here in the morning to help us move, do you want to start packing up now or go to sleep and start in the morning?"

Yukari smiled at Shiina, she was glad that he was with her. Yukari really did appreciate having someone with her especially after what happened to her mother and what almost happened to her brother. In many ways Shiina was like her brother except he was some she was sure she could trust and would actually get things done. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Shiina, thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for everything. For just being with me. It's nice to have someone I know I can count on." Her Sekirei smiled at her.

"I'm just happy to find you. I have never regretted having you as my Ashikabi."

While talking to Uzume before she was allowed into Minato's room. "Shiina? Uzume told me a lot Sekirei see winging as basically a wedding."

"Yes." Shiina answered. "When a Sekirei is winged they are bonded to their Ashikabi forever so it can be seen like a wedding."

It was Yukari's turn to to smile. Without thinking about it she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. A pair of bright wings of light light up behind Shiina. Yukari could feel Shiina grow excited from the simple kiss and she enjoyed it too. As their kiss became more intense they eventually stumbled onto the bed Shiina falling on top of Yukari.

They were both blushing when Shiina asked breathless, "Yukari? Do you want to?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do."

They continued to kiss eventually their hands started to explore each other. Yukari reached for Shiina's belt a little hesitant at first but with some encouragement she continued. Soon they were both out of there clothes and on the bed. Neither one of them had ay experience with these sort of actions but they quickly figured out what worked. Being together felt natural to each other, it seemed like they had known each other for their wholes, it felt strange to image a time they weren't together. They collapsed onto the bed wrapped in each others arms. They fell asleep blissfully in each others arms and that how they woke up.

"Good morning." Yukari yawned.

"Yukari?" Shiina said. "About last night. I really liked it I just want to make sure that you-"

"I really liked it too." Yukari smiled. "I'm really glad I got to do that with you."

Shiina smiled and as they leaned to kiss each other there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning!" Musubi shouted from the other side of the door. "We've come to help you pack up."

With that the young lovers dive bombed to the floor in a panic to trying to retrieve their clothes before anyone saw them naked.

Meanwhile the hospital Minato on his wheel chair rolled into a neighboring room. He didn't wait long before the patient in the bed woke up.

"Minato?" Kagari asked as if responding to his very presence.

"Kagari? Are you all right? The doctors said you should be all right but are you in any pain."

"No, I'm fine." As the fire Sekirei rose from the bed a carefully his body became visible. Covered in bandages covered the outline of the newly grown small breast became apparent. Minato looked away. "Did Matsu tell you? Did she tell you that my Ashikabi gets to choose my form?"

"I know."

"You can choose how I look and I how I think. What are you going to choose?"

Minato looked at Kagari. "I'm not going to change you. You should stay the way you are." Minato gave him a reassuring smile. "Now the doctors told me I could help you by changing you bandages."

Minato changed Kagari's bandages. Kagari still needed plenty of rest and the doctors kept a close eye on him.

Minato ran into Chiho who was now the one out the wheel chair. Minato and her talked for a while, Minato liked having someone normal to talk to even if he couldn't tell her everything it was still nice.

Yukari and Shiina moved into the with little trouble except an occasional glance from Miya as she drank her tea. Miya was somewhat lucky that her room wasn't badly burnt and she was able to save many of the things that she held precious to her. Miya picked a room on the second floor as her own, it over looked the garden. Miya enjoyed that she didn't have to do the cooking or cleaning. In reality no matter how hard the change was she did like being surrounded by her friends again, they had become more than friends they had become her family.

In the room next to her Mutsu sharped his sword for a battle her was sure to come.

Yukari and Shiina were given a room together since the owner of this Inn hated seeing Ashikabi and their Sekirei separated.

As they finished moving in Kazehana smiled at the pair, "It's good to have you here. I'm sure Minato is glad that your here too."

"Yeah," Yukari admitted. "I think we'll be happy here."

"Good to hear. Here is something for you two." Kazehana put a small box into the Ashikabi's hand. "Just to let you know the walls are all sound proof." With a knowing smile Kazehana closed the door behind her.

"Do you think she suspects something?" Shiina asked.

"How could she?" Yukari said opening the small present. Her jaw dropped.

"What is it?"

"The Kama Sutra... uh, it's a sex book." Without thinking she flipped it open and the first picture they saw caused both their faces to turn bright red.

Ten minutes later they found themselves on the futon trying something they saw in the book.

A couple of days passed and Minato was told he would be let out the next day and so would Kagari. The Sekirei were overjoyed to hear the news. That very night as Minato got into bed to sleep he heard something at the door. The door swung open as she entered.

"Hello Minato." Yomi said softly closing the door behind her.

Minato stared in surprise. "Yomi? What are you doing here?" Then as she stepped closer he could see her better in the dim light to see that she was wearing a tight and short nurse uniform. "What are you wearing?"

"I got this nurse uniforms from Uzume. It's an idea I got from Saki to sneak in here."

"But what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Yomi lamented. "I missed being with you. I just couldn't stand the idea of being away from you for another night." With that Yomi started to strip out of the nurse uniform.

"What are you doing?" Minato shouted.

"Don't shout they'll hear us." Yomi naked then crawled under the blankets into bed next Minato. "Like I said I want to be with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched her wings appeared filling the room with their light.

Minato blushed, "Yomi, we can't here?

"We'll just have to be quiet."

"My skin is still a little sensitive."

She carefully removed Minato's clothes. Yomi started to gently kiss his neck slowly moving down to his chest. "Does that feel good?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Don't worry I promise I'll be gentle." She said quietly as she straddled him.

Usually with Yomi is was about the passion, of intensity and about power so it was a different thing for her to be tender. She let herself roll with emotions, becoming more passive. Yomi let herself get lost in emotion letting each little touch and sensation slowly build. She was attentive seeing how much would hurt Minato and what brought him pleasure. The whole experience was far more intimate and it brought her closer to Minato than she imagined was possible. The experience of being with Minato shifted from something that was purely physical to something purely emotional.

When they finished together Yomi curdled up next to Minato she whispered to him, "I love you Minato."

"I love you too." Minato told her pulling her closer to him. "We're going to be in trouble when they find us tomorrow."

"They were going to kick you out tomorrow any way." Yomi placed her head on his shoulder. "Worry about that tomorrow let's just enjoy the moment."

They slowly let sleep overtake them.

In a nearby room Kagari woke by a strange sensation coming from his heart.

As Minato and Yomi slept they were unaware that a nearby building a pink haired Sekirei watch them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry for being gone for so long people. I had school and finals and stuff and this was my last year so I'm graduating, probably, I should check my grades or something. But I don't want to. I just don't want to do the ceremony it's so boring. So what was my point?<strong>

**Right, stuff! Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Thank you all for staying with this story while I've been away. Just a quick question whose relationship do you like most in my story?**

**Be back as soon as I can**


	11. Chapter 11

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Yomi treasured the feeling of Minato next to her. She knew it was morning and that she would have to get up soon but couldn't find the strength to pull herself away. Though she like the other Sekirei that Minato had been with loved having sex with him they also valued the quiet peace of just sleeping with him. They could all find time to have sex with him but they all needed the schedule just spend the night peacefully in his arms. Their sex life might be a bit random but as long as Minato gave them all the same tender love and care they didn't mind, and even a Sekirei didn't sharing those passionate moment with a few others if Minato let them.

Yomi love the moments of just laying with Minato. So much so that when the door swung open it took her too long to react.

"Hey Minato." The Kagari greeted. "The doctor said we should be ready to leave-" Kagari didn't get a chance to finish as he stared at the sight before him.

"Get out!" Yomi shouted pulling the blanket onto her.

Waking up Minato shouted, "Ah!"

Things got even more awkward when the nurses,doctors and security guards arrived hearing the screaming. Chiho did have a good laugh at it.

The doctors had to do one final check up on Kagari and while Yomi met with Seo who had been sent to pick them Minato had one more conversation with Chino.

"So will you think about?" Minato asked.

"I don't want to be any trouble." Chiho replied.

"You won't be."

"From what I heard from your room this morning it might be fun. So I'll give it some thought."

Else where the Sekirei cleaned up the Inn wanting Minato to arrive to a clean home. Yashima, Kuu and Haihane were watering the garden. Musubi and Kazehana were preparing breakfast for everyone. Nanami, Saki and Uzume were taking care of the laundry. The rest of Minato's Sekirei were busy cleaning around the house and with so many of them none really had to do a lot of work.

The Inn was busier than usual but there were still those that found themselves with nothing to do. Miya, Mutsu, Kuno, Haruka and Shiina peacefully drank some tea. Yukari on the other hand was grumpy as she had not gotten her breakfast.

"Are we going to have breakfast any time soon?" Yukari called to the kitchen.

"We're almost done." Musubi shouted back. "We're just waiting for Minato to show up to serve everyone."

"So we have to wait for Minato? Typical." Yukari added annoyed.

"Oh come on now." Kazehana stuck her head out of the kitchen. "He is your brother and he's being released from the hospital at the very least you could wait for him to arrive to have breakfast."

Yukari pouted unable to come up with a response that didn't make her sound like a jerk. In reality she did care about her brother she just didn't want to show it in fact she was a little nervous about the whole hospital thing.

Shiina looked over to Yukari gave a her hand a small squeeze letting her know he was there for her. Yukari took a deep breath and calmed down.

Miya took a sip of tea and raised an eye brow as she looked at the pair.

A few minutes later there was a sound from the door.

"Hello." Minato shouted alerting the others of his arrival.

That shouted resulted with most the individuals in the building running towards the door. The next thing to happen was that Akitsu jumped at Minato grabbing his arm.

"Ashikabi!" Akitsu excitedly held his arm close to her.

"Get away from him." Tsukiumi shouted run towards Minato. The Water Sekirei grabbed the free arm. "He is my husband and his rightful wife should be the one to greet him."

"Big Brother!" Kuu jumped towards Minato and doing so knocked every to the ground.

Kuu hugged Minato on the ground as the wind was knocked out of him the other two Sekirei refused to let go.

"Get off him Kuu." Yomi said walking in with Kagari by her side.

Soon the entrance was filled with the others there to greet Minato.

"Minato!" Musubi cheered happily. "Yomi you went to get Minato and Kagari. I wondered where you went. Why are you dressed like a nurse?"

A blushing Yukari stifled a laugh. A few minutes later they were all seated eating breakfast together. The dinning room was the largest room in the Inn with one really long table. Hoping to have a lot of tenants they expected to feed a lot of people. Musubi and Kazehana prepared a lot of food, considering how much Sekirei eat, it was really a lot of food.

Minato was at the head of the table with Akitsu on one side while Tsukiumi on the other and Kuu sitting on his lap. Yukari sat next to Tsukiumi waiting to be closed to her brother while Matsu sat next Akitsu.

The meal was peaceful and a sense of normalcy developed in the Inn, even though only three people there were human. Eventually Kagari went off to his new room, Miya brought over what was left of his things. Kagari tried to get comfortable and rest.

As everyone parted ways to do what they usually did Yukari noticed Matsu leading Minato away into her room.

Having gotten to know Matsu she figured that they could only be going off to do one thing.

"Whoa!" Yukari called them out. "You two can't go off... to do _that_."

Minato's jaw dropped hearing that from his sister. Matsu pouted, "Though I would love to take Minato and experiment with him the doctors said that he needs to get plenty of rest. I am just taking Minato to my room to show him all the data I got on the Sekirei."

"Sekirei?" Yukari asked.

"Minato is considered the Ashikabi of the North and he has to know what's going on in the city."

"Fine, but I want to see it too."

They didn't really see the need for her to know anything but they really didn't have any reason to keep it from her.

They settled in front of Matsu's computer screens a moment later. Matsu began to explain.

"That whole fight at Miya's Inn has got all the Ashikabi talking. At first everyone thought you and all of us died."

"But I didn't." Minato reminded.

"No, but it's got people thinking you're something special."

"Something special?" Yukari questioned sounding unconvinced.

"Besides the whole seemingly coming back from the dead they are talking as if Minato has some sort of healing powers. When he winged Kagari he saved him. Then there is the thing with Akitsu."

"Yeah, I don't get it." Yukari said a little annoyed that the Ice Sekirei that had almost taken Shiina was one of her brothers Sekirei now.

"Akitsu was a scarp number. MBI did experiments on her and they resulted in her being unable to get winged. It also seemed to affect her mind a little, she keeps forgetting things. She was so desperate to have an Ashikabi she was willing to listen to that other Ashikabi. But she found her way to you and you were able wing her."

Minato became pensive for a moment, "Sekirei have this connection with their Ashikabi and all this time it has been denied to her. She must have been desperate for any sort of connection. She must have been so lonely."

Yukari lowered her head in shame a little. She blamed the Ice Sekirei but her brother was pitying her. That was the major difference between the two of them.

"Anyway," Matsu continued. "The doctors at the MBI hospital want to examine Akitsu. They think they can learn a lot from her."

"I understand." Minato told her. "I'll talk to her about it but I'm not going to make her. She seems like she might be scared of the doctor and I'm not going to make her do something she doesn't want to."

"Okay, anyway thing have been peaceful but I'm still I'm sure that those two other Ashikabi are planning something and then there are those rogue sekirei. I already have a plan in mind to find out what they are planning. In the meantime the other Ashikabi seem to have been given some hope that you're out there."

"Good then."

The rest of the day was restful. They had lunch and dinner as it got later Yukari began to think. The Sekirei here looked happy. Minato for better or worse was taking care of his Sekirei. Minato even managed to do some good for the other Ashikabi like how he took in like Haruka.

As Shiina sat next to her on the couch Yukari asked, "Huh, where's Kuu?"

"She and the the other Sekirei went to Minato's room."

"Kuu too? Yukari panicked.

Yukari ran to Minato's room. The door wasn't locked so Yukari opened the door easily. She found Minato and all his Sekirei except for Kagari there, she expected to find them in a more compromising position than they were in. Minato was in bed with his Sekirei but they were all just sleeping. Matsu had ordered Minato a large bed so it would hold all of them. Minato was sleeping the in middle with Musubi and Kazehana on his right and Tsukiumi and Matsu on his left. Haihane and Akitsu were sharing Minato's upper body as a pillow. Uzume, Yomi and the twins were sleeping by his legs while grabbing those legs. Just above his head were Saki and Nanami on one side and Yashima with Kuu cuddling her and hugging Minato's head on the other side. Minato had gotten used to his Sekirei crawling into bed with him and even though warm he started to enjoy it. He was still a little hurt and this was his Sekirei's way of letting him know that they cared.

Yukari slowly closed the door. She originally moved in because she thought her brother needed help but that's what all his Sekirei were giving him. She still was going to stay around to watch him but she was glad that it wasn't going to be as hard as it first seemed.

The next day one Matsu's plans was set into motion. One of the facilities that MBI owned was a sort of resort with a private beach and even open baths. Matsu alerted Ashikabi and Sekirei using the network that MBI had developed.

Again making Seo driver them the girls to the resort. A few other Sekirei and Ashikabi did end up going to the resort. Minato's Sekirei along with Yukari and Kuno tried and let know other Ashikabi and Sekirei about the Inn being a safe place.

The girls spent the day playing at the beach with the the expected comedic shenanigans. They invited the guys to come and you'd think they would be eager to jump and go to the beach with the girls in their bathing suits but something else distracted them. The guys were watching a game on the tv.

This is pretty much what happened.

"Good Game." Minato said.

"Yes." Mutsu agreed.

"Yeah." Haruka said.

"Pass the chips." Kagari said to no one in particular.

"Here you go." Shiina said passing him the chips.

And that was about it. The day was basically peaceful for everyone and in the end it was the right choice that Minato did not go with Sekirei to the beach. There was someone watching his Sekirei expecting Minato to follow. They got tired of waiting so plan was made.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Another chapter down but it felt filler for me. Anyway next chapter stuff actually happens. Anyway I hope you guy found something good in this chapter. I'm still trying to get back into the writing after being away for a while. Also I got a comment about the length of the chapters. Is this good longer, shorter or what I usually have? I usually just write until I get to something I feel is a stopping point. So leave comment, review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

It was Nanami's turn with Minato. It started out with a kiss. Minato's kiss was quickly followed by a pair of wings behind her. As their kissing continued they made their way to their bed. They soon found themselves out of their clothes lying together on the bed. Minato showered her with kisses and she relished in them. Minato was caring, gentle and loving, it was everything Nanami wanted in an Ashikabi. Minato didn't want her to be be some trophy or prize but let her do as she wished. Nanami felt like she could really be herself when she was with him. Nanami made sure that she made Minato feel as good as he made her feel. She found her opportunity when they made love. Every touch set her body on fire and she knew in her heart that Minato felt the same way. Minato caressed her and loved her until they both had reached their climax. Nanami had never felt so good. As they cuddled afterwards Minato placed a kiss on her forehead as he marveled at such a quiet girl could be so loud under specific situation

"I love you, Minato." Nanami whispered to her Ashikabi.

"I love you too, Nanami."

"Thank you Minato."

"For what? For ... uh... for what we just did?"

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for giving me a home. Thank you for giving me a family" She paused for a second. "Thank you for loving me. There were times when I thought I would never find my Ashikabi and that I would be alone but then I found you. So Thank you."

She cuddled to Minato smiling knowing his heart beat in rhythm with hers. They slept peacefully in each others arms. As he slept Minato knew in he was more thankful for them than they could be for him. He promised himself that one day he'd make sure that all his Sekirei knew how much they meant to him.

The next morning was much like the other peaceful in their home. Yashima, Kuu and Haihane tended the garden. After a while Kuu went to take her afternoon nap leaving the two older Sekirei together. Yashima had noticed something different about Nanami that morning something she had noticed in all the Sekirei that had been with Minato. They all seemed to have a stronger bond with Minato. She knew that the very act was something that did bring people closer together but Sekirei the effect was even more so. Yashima longed to be that close with Minato but she was hesitant, after the other Ashikabi assaulted her she had always been a little scared. Minato would spend time with her but he never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to like being together like that. She did add herself to the round like the other Sekirei but she only cuddled next to Minato on her night she even let Kuu sleep with them. She enjoyed the peaceful nights but did want something more.

Yashima turned to Haihane who at this point was lounging on the grass, "Haihane? Can ask you something?"

The silvered haired Sekirei raised and eye brow in interest, "Sure."

"You've been with Minato?"

"Sure, what about it?"

"It's just that afterwards all you seem so connected to him."

"Well, I guess we are. I don't really know how to describe it. I guess it's some Ashikabi and Sekirei thing, that letting us be that close connects us. Why are you finally planning on letting Minato shake your tree?"

"Uh?" Yashima started to blush uncontrollably.

Haihane gave a cheshire like grin. "Oh you are. Trust me it's well worth the wait. Minato always make sure to leave you smiling. He's _really_ good at that."

"Uh. It's not that I don't want to do something like that... it's just that I don't really feel I'm ready to do something like that."

The Reaper like young woman pondered this for a second. "Well, Minato won't push you into do something like that. So fine take your time. Besides then it gives me more time for me and Minato." She teased.

Yashima decided to wait until she felt was right. Later in the afternoon she was playing with Kuu in the garden after lunch when Minato walked up to them.

"Hey." He greeted them. "I have something for you two."

"A present, Big Brother?" Kuu chirped.

"Sort of." Minato told them as he scratched the back of his head. "Remember the arboreta?"

Kuu nodded grabbing Yashima's hand for comfort, Kuu was still a little scared of the place she was trapped in. "Yes."

"Well, Matsu had MBI fixed the place up and now they're opening it up again. Matsu got me three tickets and I wondered if you two wanted to go with me. I know you two like plants." Kuu's eyes widened at him. "I know that you we're scared of that place but it's nice now. Plus me and Yashima will be there too."

"If you two are there then I'll go." Kuu nodded. "I'll be brave with you two and go back to the green place."

"Then I'll go too." Yashima smiled at her.

Yashima was proud of the young girl. Though she was young she was very mature knowing she had to face her fear. She was hoping that they could replace the memories of Kuu being trapped there for some pleasant ones.

A few days later they woke up nice and early. Kuu and Yashima had a nice bath together after breakfast. Kuu got into her favorite white dress. Yashima got into her white dress that went to her knees. She put on her long boots and long black gloves. She put on her favorite purple headband to hold her hair in place.

Shiina, Musubi and Tsukiumi were by the door as they departed.

"Have a nice trip, Kuu." Shiina told the smaller blonde. "And behave." She responded with a firm nod.

"Have fun." The ever smiling fist type waved them goodbye.

Tsukiumi eyes threw darts at Yashima. Tsukiumi was well known to be possessive of Minato who she called her husband. "It should be I who goes on this outing with Minato. I am his one true wife. But I will allow it as this trip was specifically concocted for you and the child's enjoyment."

With that the three of them made their way to into the city.

Else where Higa Izumi the Ashikabi of the East stepped out of his car. He walked to his companies building. He watched as two girls in maids outfits carrying balloons argued with the security officer. From what he could overhear the girls had been sent there by mistake to deliver a birthday telegram. The Ashikabi rolled his eyes as the security guards escorted the young ladies out. As he stepped in an elevator he was forced to share it with two custodian in black uniforms and pushing a cart. He would have reminded them about using the service elevator but I didn't want to talk to them. They got off a floor below his and then he continued his way to a meeting.

His assistants Kochou and Kakizaki were waiting for him.

He sat down and coldly stared back at them, "You can begin now. Tell me about the Ashikabi of the North."

Kakizaki began, "Our benefactor has informed us that he had not perished during the fire at the run down Inn."

"Yes, the mysterious New Game master. Any word on him?"

Kochou spoke up calmly. "No,whoever they are they don't leave any trace to follow."

"Any idea why they decided to help?"

"That is also unknown. It is mostly likely an effort to turn events for their own benefit but to what that extend is unknown."

"Well then return to the North."

"Minato Sahashi." Kakizaki started. "Age Nineteen. Family is living in the country. There is no information found on his father. His mother worked for MBI and during the explosion was hospitalized and is in a coma. His mother has a number of degrees and he himself has been shown to have remarkable intelligence."

"Yes," Kochou took over. "He was top student all the way through high school. one of the top students in Japan. He is peculiar."

"Peculiar? How so?" Higa asked.

"He failed to pass the college entrance exam for Tokyo University two years in a row. It would suggest that he falls under pressure."

"Isn't he the one that lead his Sekirei against not only our forces but two other faction all at once and won?"

"Like I said peculiar. He seems passive but has only declared his Inn a safe haven for Sekirei and Ashikabi and seems willing to fight to keep it that way."

"Yes, he has a number of Sekirei to do that." Kochou pulled up the files on a large screen before them. "No. 2 Matsu a Sekirei with abilities like my own. No.3 Kazehana the wind Sekirei, No.6 Homura the fire Sekirei."

"The one that we failed to capture." Higa reminded.

"Yes. It also seems that Mikogami lost No. 7 Akitsu the Ice Sekirei to him. Originally she was a damaged Sekirei but Sahashi still managed to wing her."

"Peculiar indeed, continue."

"He has also winged No. 9 Tsukiumi the water Sekirei along with No. 10 Uzume the veil Sekirei. He has also winged the lighting twins No. 11 Hikari and No. 12 Hibiki. He has also winged the scythe wielding No. 43 Yomi. Another notable is No. 55 Saki whose record indicate is a spy that was supposed to be work for MBI. He also winged weapon users No. 78 Nanami a bident user and No. 84 Yashima a hammer user. No. 88 Musubi his first winging and the first Sekirei to terminate another since the incident at MBI. He also winged the indigo Sekirei Haihane who was to be one of the members of disciplinary squad . He also winged the final number No. 108 Kusano the green girl."

"For a total of 15 Sekirei." Higa said sternly.

"Yes, many of the signal numbers too. It would make attacking him directly unadvisable."

"That is not including the other guest o his Inn." Kakizaki took over. "His sister Yukari and No. 107 Shiina the Death Sekirei, apparently she is called the Demon Ashikabi. Then there is also No. 95 Kuno and her Ashikabi Haruka Shigi. There is also Sekirei No. 4 Mutsu and an identified women. Attacking through any of them would likely result in the North retaliating and a drawn out battle that would not be in our favor."

"It would also seem that there are rumors of other Ashikabi planing on going to him."

Higa knew that if he moved against any of them Minato would mobilize his Sekirei against them. He need to come up with a plan against him.

Outside the arboreta there was a small restaurant where Minato,Yashima and Kuu decided to get something to eat. They were happily finishing up lunch when the waitress came over with the check.

She smiled at them, "Can I just say that you two make such a cute couple?"

"Uh thanks." Minato said as Yashima blushed wildly.

"And your little girl is super adorable. It's so nice to see a young couple raising their kid." With that the waitress left.

Seeing as she couldn't do the math on their ages to figure they were too young to have a girl Kuu's age Minato decided to check the math on the check.

Minutes later the trio found themselves walking in the arboreta. Kuu was in between Minato and Yashima, Kuu was holding their hands.

"Takami used to take me here all the time." Kuu said.

"My mom?" Minato asked.

"Yes, she was my tuner. She was very nice to me except when she was scary when I didn't want to get my injections."

"Yeah, that sounds like mom."

So they spent the day among the flowers and the plants. Kuu explained how after the explosion she panicked and ran there. Her adjustments weren't finished so her powers were greater than normal Sekirei. Then alone and scared in amongst the plants her powers went out of control and she caused them all to grow around her. Kuu had impressive power and had control over them but if she panicked it would cause plants all around her to grow wildly. But they didn't worry as Kuu was happy and safe among the plants.

As they made their way around the arboreta Kuu showed them her favorite places. They eventually found their way to an isolated out of know where figures jumped out of the trees jumped out.

One of them was the pink haired Benitsubasa, "Hand over your Ashikabi!"

Benitsubasa had been following them for a while. She had Katsugari waiting outside the Inn for a chance for Minato to leave without any real protection. Now was there chance to get the Ashikabi. Benitsubasa wanted him as bait to get back at someone who beat her.

"What?" Yashima asked jumping in front of Minato.

Kuu jumped in front of him too, outstretching her arms.

"No." Yashima barked back.

"You don't have a choice." Benitsubasa told her."We out number you. We're stronger than you. Besides you're a hammer user and you don't have you hammer. How are you going to fight?"

"I don't care!" Yashima yelled. "I'm going to protect Minato."

"Me too!" Kuu shouted trying to sound brave. Kuu was really scared there were a lot of Sekirei with scary weapons.

"Give him up now." Benitsubasa barked. "I will terminate you and that little brat."

Kuu whimpered as she did the tree around them started to shake a little preparing to grow. Kuu was trying to stop them from growing out of control because she knew everyone in the arboreta would be hurt or trapped.

"No." Minato muttered seeing the images of Yashima and Kuu lying on the ground badly beaten flash before his mind's eye. He couldn't let them risk themselves especially when there were so many dangers.

"I'll go with you but you have to let them go." Minato told the pink haired fighter.

"Fine with me. They're not the ones I want They can deliver the message."

"Minato no." Yashima pleaded with him. "I don't have my hammer but I can still fight."

"No, I don't want to get you two hurt." Minato told them. "They don't really want to hurt me but they'll hurt you if they don't take me."

"Big brother." Kuu pulled on Minato's shirt tears in her eyes. "Don't go."

"Don't worry Kuu it will be all right. Just behave and don't worry." He added seeing the trees twitch.

She nodded as she lowered her head.

"Let's go." Benitsubasa grabbed Minato.

Without giving him a chance to even say good bye she leapt into the air. The other Sekirei followed all being hidden in the tree as they left.

Kuu started to cry and Yashima bent down and hugged her. Yashima started to cry with her and she just whispered, "Don't worry it will be okay. Don't worry it will be okay. Don't worry it will be okay." She repeated it hopping that doing so would make her believe it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Yay last night we hit 100 reviews! Let's go to 200 now! Anyway I wanted to do something with Yashima and Minato having a little date and I hope it came out all good. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. One more thing just want to say I love all the support I get from you guys thanks.<strong>

**Also what's the deal with Kakizaki is he an ashikabi or a sekirei? Chapter 129 had Mikogami saying that Higa only had so many sekirei left and said "not including the four eyes guy". Am I reading way too much into it and he was say that Kakizaki wasn't a sekirei? I mean he knows about the plan and no one is suppose to tell and I've never seen his Sekirei.**

**Whatever. Any comments questions please leave a review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

"Where are they?" Tsukiumi paced on the roof.

She knew they should have returned a while ago but they hadn't.

"Tsukiumi," Musubi chirped sticking her head out of the window. "dinner is ready."

Tsukiumi annoyed went inside for dinner. As they sat down to eat the heard the sound of the door being opened followed by foot steps.

Soon they saw Yashima carrying Kuu her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Where's Minato?" Musubi chirped.

Kuu sniffled. "The mean lady took him." The others all looked at her in shock. "I wanted to help but if I tried all the plants would have trapped us."

With that Kuu started to cry again. Shiina went to her and hugged her. "It's okay Kuu. You look thirsty let's get you something to drink."

As they left the room Tsukiumi jumped up and went right to Yashima who hung her head low, "What happened?"

Yashima still looking down said, "Benitsubasa showed up with her squad of Sekirei."

"Why didn't you just run?!" Yukari shouted accusingly.

"They had us surrounded, it was a trap"

"Why did you not fight them?" Tsukiumi told her.

"I didn't have my hammer." Yashima turned to them with tears in her eyes. " I knew I would loose but I wanted to fight. Minato told me not to. He told me to let them take him! He didn't want me or Kuu to get hurt." She broken down cry onto Tsukiumi shoulder.

Tsukiumi thought for a second it did sound like something Minato would do, sacrifice himself to make sure others were safe. It was that very caring quality that drew her to him. She reasoned that since Yashima didn't even have her weapon Minato needed to protect her.

Tsukiumi wrapped her arm around Yashima and whispered, "You were just trying to do what he wanted. You just were trying to protect Kuu. Now get ready we must find Minato and rescue him. Ready your hammer."

Yashima wiped the tears from her from her eyes and nodded. Yukari watched unsure what to think but she just knew they had to get her brother back.

Elsewhere Izumi Higa and his assistants analyzed every record they had on the Minato and his Sekirei. They expected Minato to be accompanied by some of his Sekirei if he ever left the Inn. If they were to attack the Inn they wouldn't be able to have the element of surprise because of Matsu's machines. If they attacked in full force the odds were not on their side it was likely both sides would loose Sekirei. There was an unspoken rule that the Ashikabi were not to fight if they did anything to Minato it would likely mean others would cross that line.

"There are still Sekirei that have yet to be winged." Kakizaki brought up. "Perhaps we could try and wing them to increase our numbers. We have the list of possible Ashikabi that we acquired from MBI. It would only be a matter of finding which among them are actually ashikabi and would be easy for us to control. In the meantime we could have those already in our employment look out for the unwinged Sekirei."

Kochou then added, "That might not be simple as it seems that the unwinged Sekirei have begun to go into hiding to avoid such actions and so have some Ashikabi."

Without the endless resources and dedication that MBI had no one could truly track all the Sekirei and Ashikabi, well not without the satellite that they had failed to control.

"It's the best plan we have." Higa said calmly. "Begin to evaluate the possible recruits."

Kochou on her laptop began to accesses the files they had gathered from MBI.

"That's not right." The usually calm Sekirei put it. "I can't accesses the files. It's like they've been deleted. But that's not possible."

Higa quirked an eyebrow. "Computer error, surely you can repair it."

"I can't access any files we have concerning MBI, they're gone."

"Could we have been hacked?" Kakizaki suggested.

"No, those files are encrypted and in an isolated server that can only be accessed from within the building." Her fingers raced across the keyboard brining up the security feed of the server room. "There are people there."

"Call security." Higa ordered Kakizaki.

They headed off to meet the security guards at the server room.

Back the Inn Minato's Sekirei and his sister gathered in Matsu's room as she typed away in fury on her keyboard.

"We're are Uzume, Saki and the twins?" Musubi said noticing the missing. "They weren't at dinner either."

"Don't worry about them," Matsu told her calmly, "they're are doing an errand for me." Matsu's eyes bulged. "That's not right!" The glasses wearing Sekirei shouted. "I can't trace his cell phone."

Benitsubasa had planned for it and tossed his cell phone in the harbor were the phone broke and lay in the bottom of that harbor.

Meanwhile at his office building the security guards and Higa had reached the server one floor below the security guards opened the door to the severs to find no one was there. To their surprise one of the servers was ripped out, it was the isolated one with the information from MBI.

Kakizaki quickly suggested, "We have to check on the hard files to make sure they haven't been taken."

The information was too valuable to let go so they raced to Higa's office to were the record were kept in his private safe.

At the Inn Yukari studied the reactions of the Sekirei as Matsu tried to find Minato using security cameras and anything else she could to try to track him. All of the Sekirei were nervous and angry. Then the ringing of the phone broke up the silence. Miya knowing they were busy got the phone.

"Sahashi Inn." Miya answered the phone.

She wasn't happy hearing who was on the line, she thought about doing something about it, in the end she went to Matsu's room. With the phone in hand she simply said, "It's for you."

The Sekirei were all confused since most of the people they knew lived in the Inn.

So Matsu grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Let me talk to Haihane." Benitsubasa said angrily.

Matsu responded by turning on the speaker function of the phone. Miya originally planned on leaving them to deal with it but decided to stay and observe.

"What do you want?" Haihane said her voice angry and gruff.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend." Benitsubasa mocked.

"We really weren't friends. We were just trained together with Karasuba. You and I wouldn't even have met if Minaka hadn't choose us to be in the Disciplinary Squad together. You were just the small breasted girl with a crush on Natsuo."

"I'm not small breasted!" Benitsubasa argued. "Not like Natsuo cared about big breast."

"Yeah, cause he was gay."

"No he wasn't!"

"Why do you think Minaka choose him? He was loyal and he wouldn't mess around with us. He wouldn't fall in love, he would just do what he was told."

"What about him then?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Ow!" Minato's voice came from the phone.

"Minato!" His Sekirei yelled out.

"I'm okay." Minato reassured them. "Ouch." he yelled as his captor pushed him down.

"Shut up if you want to stay like that." Benitsubasa told him. "Now this is the deal," Benitsubasa growled. "I want a rematch. If you want your Ashikabi then come and fight me. If you win you can have him back."

"Fine," Haihane told her "Where do you want to fight things out?"

"Find me." And with that the phone call ended.

"Find her?!" Yukari shouted. "How does she expect us to do that? She didn't give us an address. Matsu, can you trace the phone call?"

"Don't bother." Haihane told her. "Everyone on the squad got phones that can't be traced she's probably using that. I lost mine a while. Minaka was getting paranoid near the end."

"If she wants to fight why doesn't she want us to find her."

"She wants to make me suffer." Haihane put it bluntly.

That was right for Benitsubasa it wasn't enough to stab her she had to twist the knife. Yukari looked around the room and each Sekirei all looked angry. Tsugumi didn't even seem to notice that water wrapped around her hand forming a blade, the usually kind Musubi glared as a black aura surrounded her, Matsu's eyes glimmered as her mind raced, A breeze wrapped around Kazehana, Akitsu who usually never showed emotions had ice forming on her hands and legs, Homura had flames licking on his finger tips, Nanami looked ready to rip something apart and Yashima stopped crying her eyes growing cold and distant as her hands tighten into a grip expecting the hammer. Yukari was sure there would be similar effects if the his Minato's other sekirei were there too. Haihane was the most distinct and in Yukari's opinion the scariest.

Haihane didn't show anything, the usually playful Sekirei was fairly open with her emotions but she almost looked serene. Haihane usually had several things running through her head at once; while planning a fight she would listen but she would also be complaining trying to wonder if she was recording her show. Her thoughts would be constantly racing in her head ranging from what to eat next to if there was anything left from where the Sekirei came from or how they capture shrimp to why they the Sekirei were even sent to Earth. Her mind would race with a million little thoughts so it's no wonder that she would forget things when every minute her head was full. That's one of the reasons she loved Minato, when she was with him her mind would grow calm and her heart would race, it was a wonder and peace she had never known so without him her heart ached. So she was angry that Benitsubasa had taken him away. Haihane had reached that special kind of anger that surpasses any other form of anger, it leaves the person is a state of complete serenity. Haihane reached that kind of anger that focuses the mind, the kind of anger that pushes everything away but the necessary out of your mind and lets you focus on your target. That's what scared Yukari it was that Haihane didn't really show any emotions. Her mind was focused on only two things: the first is that she had to rescue Minato before something happened and two to make Benitsubasa pay. They began to work on finding Minato.

Benitsubasa smiled watching Minato on the floor. "Take him away." She ordered two of her Sekirei. "Sai and Shi keep him company make sure he doesn't do anything."

Shi asked, "Where do we put him?"

"Take him to the back room."

Sai and Shi took Minato away. They were in a old Sake warehouse that had been abandoned. Sai wore black leather bloomers and a black top with a purple top along with two matching sleeves. She had whip like strings on her arms ready to whip him. Her eyes were cold and she seemed ready for a fight. Shi was much more timid, her dark hair in twin pig tails and she wore a shrine maiden like outfit with very loose sleeves hiding two large blades. They took Minato to a room with a few chairs and a table.

Benitsubasa went to an office that used to be the managers she had now claimed it as her own personal room. She had a view of the harbor and watch the boats leave. She yawned and reclined on the chair letting herself go to sleep, to rest before her rematch.

At that moment Higa, Kakizaki, Kochou along with the guards reached his office when the door opened. As they prepared for the worst when only the two custodian came out pushing a cart out.

"Get out of the way." Higa said pushing them out of the way.

He rushed inside and moving a painting found his safe. He put input the code into the keypad and it popped open. Looking inside his papers seem to be in order but as he double check, "The MBI Files are missing."

Kochou looked around, "The room hasn't be disturbed. No one forced their way in."

"No else has access to my office except us and the... janitorial staff." Higa realized running out of his office.

He raced after them just to see them sneak off into a room.

As he reached for the door they heard, "... because my sword can't cut through the wall fast enough. So now would be great."

They opened the door to find Uzume and Saki out of their costumes and into their normal Sekirei clothes.

"Hello." Uzume gave them a smile.

"You two are the North's Sekirei." Higa said anger in her voice.

"Well yes." Saki admitted sheepishly. " Our friend Matsu was really curious about those files."

Kochou said calmly, "You realize we can't let you leave with that."

"About that." Saki said pulling out a small phone. "Now would be great."

Then an explosion like the crackling of lighting ripped apart the wall behind them.

"Time to go." Uzume told Saki .

Saki quickly grabbed a duffle bag filled with the papers and the server from the cart and they both leapt out the newly created hole.

Kochou was surprised, "We're up too high no Sekirei can make a leap like that."

As they stepped over to the ledge they saw Uzume had gotten out one of her veils and was using it as parasail with Saki holding onto her.

"Watch what you're grabbing?" Uzume told her.

"Sorry." Saki replied. "Just a little bad with heights."

They glided to the ground were the twins waited. Hikari and Hibiki were a distraction with their maids outfits so that Uzume and Saki could sneak pass security. Then when they needed an escape the twins used their lighting to blow a hole in the wall. With everything they needed in their possession they leapt into the air and jumped away. Higa stared helpless to stop them, if he called his Sekirei they wouldn't arrive in time. "We will need to come up with a way to retaliate." Higa put it bluntly.

Minato's Sekirei paced around the house trying to figure out where Minato was taken. Kuu fell asleep on the couch with Shiina watching her.

On the table Matsu typed away on her computer and Kazehana told her, "I remember I heard a ships horn on the phone."

"The harbor?" Haihane suggested.

"That would be my guess." Matsu told them.

"We could search all warehouse by the harbor." Kazehana added.

"No, Benitsubasa will have her squad of Sekirei on look out. If they see us coming they might hurt Minato. We need to find a way to narrow it down."

If anyone was reacting to Minato they could feel out where he was but now that they were all winged now they only felt Minato's absence.

Haruka, Kuno, Yukari all wanted to help but didn't know what they could do. Mutsu and Miya watched not indifferent at the other's emotions but keeping a level head waiting for something to happen and being ready if they were needed. Miya still needed to distance herself a little, she understood their pain of having the person you loved be taken away from you.

"Ah!" Matsu yelled frustrated as she pounded on her laptop.

"Matsu?" Yukari sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find him. Haihane was right Benitsubasa used a phone that I can't trace. When she took Minato she made sure to avoid cameras. I don't know what to do."

Yukari thought about yelling at Matsu but the worry and the pain in her face Yukari could see she was worried about her brother. Yukari wrapped her arms around her, "Don't worry I know we'll find him."

Just as she started to calm down her laptop rang out to alert her of Sekirei that the system didn't know was getting close to the Inn. Matsu brought up the camera feed and she saw who was coming. Her eyes flared as she recognized the Sekirei with that she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Matsu?" Yukari called out.

Haihane followed her as she opened the door Matsu called the Sekirei out, " Katsuragi!"

Waiting there was Katsuragi the Sekirei with dark orange hair in her yellow and black jump suit. Her eyes were emotionless.

"You're one of Benitsubasa Squad members." Haihane growled at her.

"Yes," Katsuragi said in a melancholy voice.

"What are you doing here?" Matsu said her voice angry as she seemed ready to beat her in a pulp with her own hands.

Haihane pulled her inside dragging her towards an empty room she started, "Why are you here?"

Katsuragi is usually not one to show emotions but fear was clear on her face as she frantically looked around at Kuno, Haruka, Mutsu, Miya and Shiina. Haihane tossed her into the empty room and Minato's Sekirei and his sister waited for her to answer.

"Uh," Katsuragi started.

"I said: why are you here?" Haihane said her voice becoming low. "You and Benitsubasa took our Ashikabi, Minato, form us. The only thing that is stopping me from ripping out of your throat is that you might tell me something worth listing to. So start talking."

"..." Katsuragi was scared out of her mind. "I was told by Benitsubasa to watch this Inn. She wanted to know when his defenses would be lowered."

"And you told her about today." Yashima said her voice quiet.

"Yes." Katsuragi admitted.

"Then why come to us?" Matsu asked her.

Katsuragi looked down as a faint blush come over her face. "I saw him at the fight. The fight at that other Inn. I saw how much he cared about his Sekirei."

"Who?" Yomi asked.

"My Ashikabi. I've been reacting to him. I've been watching this Inn because I volunteered so I could be near him. I'll tell you where Benitsubasa took him if you let me get near him."

An uneasy silence fell over the room.

Eventually Haihane broke the silence, "Fine, but know if you lie to us. If you are leading us to a trap or if something happens to Minato I will make sure you that you spend the last few moments of your life screaming."

Katsuragi didn't say anything else even when everyone left the room and closed the door. Haihane looked at Mutsu and Shiina. "If anything happens make sure she doesn't leave that room."

Shiina was a peaceful person and hates violence but he if something did happen to Minato Yukari would be devastated and Kuu might be terminated. "All right." Shiina said.

It's not like Yukari didn't have the same sentiment but she was surprised that Shiina did. Sekirei are creatures of emotion so when it came to moments like these they reverted to those emotions.

Uzume, Saki and the twins showed up then.

"We got the things." Saki announced.

"They will have to wait." Matsu told them as she brought up satellite feeds of the warehouse at the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I have been trying to get into my writing more but it hard to get started again it's like swimming in chocolate pudding and i've actually done that it's hard. This is the only story I managed to write this whole week and I usually do like four updates a week. Sorry please have some patients with me. I also have an anime convention at the end of the month so I'm preparing for that so sporadic update around that time.<strong>

**All right some short ranting. First if you want to know the Sekirei working with Benitsubasa I did named them in chapter nine. I will describe them as they start getting more involved. I changed the story for an M rating but changed my mind. The sex scenes are not explicit and focus on the emotions rather than the physical so I really not worried about the purge. I got some weird anon reviews some I felt I had to delete first some of those request already happened the rest were kinda creepy.**

**Also just cause the story is called planless doesn't mean I don't have a plan. I really don't usually do request mid story, but sometimes suggestions do sparks something in me and give me an idea that I can fit in.**

**Also yay Shiina and Kuu found each other in the manga. I was fairly close to the meeting not that it was a surprise. Anyway what chapter did Yukari go to Izumo Inn and meet Kuu I think I missed that one. Also can anyone tell me about Sekirei video game that had that baby. What was the plot and something about the characters. Anyway leave a review telling me what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

She was alone with him. Benitsubasa was alone with the man she had chosen as her Ashikabi. She blushed as he came closer to her, she brushed her pink her hair back. He placed his hands on her face caressing her cheek as her cheeks began to earn her the title of the crimson Sekirei. He smiled so sweetly that her heart raced as she saw that beautiful smile of his. As he started to lean closer to her she felt her body start to grow warm and her heart to beat fast, it was exactly how she imagine reacting to someone would be like. She felt his gentle lips on hers as warmth flooded all over her body and she felt her wings emerge behind her.

"My Ashikabi now and forever." Benitsubasa whispered.

"I love you Benitsubasa." He whispered to her.

"Really? You don't think my breasts are too small?"

"No of course not I think they're perfect like the rest of you. Let me prove it to you."

He started to kiss her again pushing onto the desk in the office causing her to giggle. His strong hands started to make their way into her robe. She gasped as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

Benitsubasa whispered, "Minato..."

Benitsubasa woke up screaming and she quickly began to slap herself to make sure she stayed awake. "NO! No! Natsuo is my Ashikabi. He is the only one who ever could be my Ashikabi! I'm not reacting to him! I'm not reacting to him and his dreamy blue eyes!" She caught herself and slapped herself again.

Benitsubasa ran out the office to the room he was being kept in. She found Minato,Sai and Shi playing a board game.

"What are you doing?" Benitsubasa asked.

Shi just said nervously, "We're playing a board game. We got bored and we found it."

"Just keep an eye on him!" The pink haired sekirei said storming out slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Sai said annoyed.

Minato had been winning their game of monopoly since his experience living off the small allowance he had and then managing the gym he had learned to manage money well. Sai was annoyed that she was loosing but since they were bored continued to play the game.

Benitsubasa sighed walking back to the office she knew the other Sekirei were on look out for the fight that was sure to come.

Back in the Inn Matsu had already told Saki, Uzume and the Twins about what happened and they were just as angry as the others.

Matsu got Seo on the phone and she only told him this, "Get your men off to the Harbor evacuate everyone."

"Why?" Seo asked.

"Because I told you to now get it done."

Seo was worried since something made Matsu upset and that didn't just happen. He also knew better than to upset her anymore so he went and followed her orders. Miya also watched concerned Matsu and Kazehana both were angry and upset. She had known them for a long time and Miya had never seen them actually angry. Even fighting an entire army they would make jokes it never seemed to get to them. They would do as they were ordered but this time they were taking the lead and starting the fight even if they were provoked. Miya wondered where it would take them. Minato's Sekirei were singled minded and were preparing something.

As they finished they got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yukari finally asked.

"To get your brother back." Yashima told her picking up her large hammer from the weapons closet. The other weapons user also grabbed their weapons gearing up for battle.

"We'll come with." Yukari volunteered.

"No." Kazehana said in an unusual forcefully voice. "Your brother would not want to risk you getting hurt. You're going to stay here and watch the Inn."

"You are going to make me stay here!" Yukari yelled.

"Yes," Matsu told her. "Someone has to take care of the others here. Mutsu will be here to help along with Miya. We're leaving Kuu here." Matsu pointed to the sleeping girl on the couch. "You and Shiina are responsible for her until we get back."

"Hopefully she'll wake up to find Minato back." Uzume added.

"Good luck then." Yukari muttered.

The others watch them leave leaping into the air and off buildings with Tsukiumi helping Matsu, not a very physically powerful Sekirei, make the leaps.

"They aren't going to call Seo for a ride." Yukari asked.

"No," Miya told her, "they'll go faster without him." Yukari left and went back inside.

"They're all going." Mutsu asked Miya. "Even the pervert."

"Yes it would seem so." Miya told him.

"Something is different about them. Matsu and Kazehana never have been ones to want to fight."

"This time is different, for the first they have a real reason to fight." Miya went back inside to make tea and wish for the best outcome.

Mutsu stared unsure what to think. He decided to return inside and do as they asked to watch the Inn with Miya. He also hoped that he could find someone worth fighting for. Seo had his men clear out the docks as quickly as they could. Most of the warehouses there had been emptied for a while, after MBI exploded a lot of companies moved away, and the ships could be called to pull back. He sighed wondering why he had to do that. Then he got his answer.

A huge breeze blew and the temperature dropped. Clouds began to form and swirl as if a storm was forming over the harbor. Waves crashed onto the docks but all of the sudden all the water around there froze and it even started to snow.

Matsu and the others watch this happen. She glanced at Akitsu knowing she was responsible for the sudden chill. Akitsu was supposed to be a scrap number, the scientist messed up when they tuned her making her unable to be winged or finish her adjustments her powers were never limited. Akitsu's powers only grew after he had somehow been winged and as her anger grew so did her powers. Matsu might have been upset that it would give away the element of surprise except that she was happy since it meant Benitsubasa wouldn't be able to escape. Matsu pulled out a tablet with satellite feed of the area. They started to survey the area to properly plan out their assault.

"Benitsubasa!" Ikki the twin kodachi user ran towards her. She was thin and had short black hair. She had on a a dark green top and dark blue bloomers, white tall boots and in her gloved hands she carried her swords. "The weather has changed. It looks to be the work of that Ice Sekirei. It's starting to snow."

"Did you see any of his sekirei coming? Did you see Haihane?"

Ikki shook her head. "No, we had to come inside it was getting too cold."

Really few of the Sekirei were really dressed for extreme weathers. Then the lights started to flicker on and off.

"They're here." Orihana said with her cloak hood up.

"Spread out." Benitsubasa told the other Sekirei gathering around her. "Take them down fast but leave Haihane to me."

As they went out to search for the Sekirei Minato, Sai and Shi were unaware that anything was really happening.

"Why did it get so cold all of the sudden?" Sai said shivering.

"Here take this." Minato took of his blue jacket and placed it on Sai. He was glad he brought that jacket since he knew some areas of the arboreta could get cold.

"Thanks" Sai muttered. "Hey why are you giving me your jacket? We're kidnapping you."

Minato rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know I guess I just saw you cold and didn't think about it."

"That's very nice of you." Shi told Minato.

Shi quickly got a glare from Sai that sent shivers down her back. So they continued to play their game when a knock was heard from the door.

They heard Benitsubasa hurried voice yell, "Get him out of here! Hide him until I find you again."

"You heard her." Sai said snaking her arm around Minato's "Let's get him out of her."

Shi took his other arms and they dragged Minato away.

Benitsubasa walked through the old warehouse to find no one. She stopped dead center of the warehouse waiting for her to come.

The fights started soon as the Sekirei started to find each other. Saki was the first to attack she was hiding in the shadows and used her sword to slash at Ikki. Saki's sword left a gash on her arm and as Saki raised her sword again she was met by Ikki's dual kodachi. Yomi rushed at the kodachi wielder forcing Ikki to jump out of the way and forcing them to give chase. As Ikki thought she was getting away she ran into Nanami and barely managed to dodge her attack that she almost ran into.

Natsu wore a dark purple top and a long straight purple skirt as she ran in the dark. Natsu was having her own problems as she tried to avoid the rampaging Musubi with a dark aura around her. Natsu managed to slow her down by throwing her knifes at her forcing Musubi to dodge them. As she took a corner she was slammed by a white veil which swirled around her.

Orihana threw of her cloak off to reveal her maid like outfit. She shot out her flying gears at her attackers. Tsukiumi unleashed a new attack taking the shape of a snake with many heads. If her own fear of snakes wasn't enough to slow her attack a wind brought by Kazehana made the gear fly unsteadily in the air. Any of her gears that kept in the air were quickly shot down by the twins. Orihana had enough and ran off into the warehouse.

Outside on the roof the others waited making sure no one got out. Akitsu kept the cold outside making sure the doors were frozen over. Kagari's fire powers were too dangerous when they realized that the warehouse was full of sake so for all their safety he stayed outside. Matsu stayed with them to keep watch. When they took down some of the Sekirei Saki would call Matsu to let them go inside.

Haihane found Benitsubasa alone and she expected it to be like that. Benitsubasa often acted like a spoiled child if she wanted something she would take it. Haihane pitied her a little, she would keep people away. Though it wasn't ideal to share an ashikabi, especially with so many, she was glad about it because she became friends with them even calling the other Sekirei her sisters. She leapt off the shelves at Benitsubasa and the smaller Sekirei. Benitsubasa blocked the attack from the claw wielder.

"Haihane." Benitsubasa greeted her.

"Small boobs." Haihane greeted her back.

"My breast aren't small."

"Mosquito Bites boobs."

"Ah!" Benitsubasa rushed at Haihane.

They started to fight each knowing their moves far too well to actually get a hit in. When one attacked the other knew how to defend. Haihane pushed her foe away. Her training with Miya had made her stronger but she was holding back her energy for the moment. She jumped towards her forcing them both into a lock. They both held each others attack letting up would let the other land a blow. That's when it happened and if Haihane's eyes hadn't given it away Benitsubasa would have been crushed by Yashima's hammer. The hammer's blow landed on the ground cracking it to forms a crater.

"Wait Sekirei battles are supposed to be one on one." Benitsubasa told them.

"Your also not suppose to attack the Ashikabi." Yashima told her in little more than a snarl.

"Beside this isn't even a fight, it's revenge." Haihane said as her claws glinted. The two weapon users rushed the close combat fighter. The pink haired girl could only just avoid the attacks eventually she knew she couldn't win since she could only fight from a close range and that would play into their hands. She ran but was followed.

As Natsu tried to avoid being captured when Musubi snuck up behind her. She barely dodge the bear fist Musubi sent towards her but instead it hit the ground. The sheer force of the attack cracked the foundation of the warehouse shaking the whole building. Natsu got away as the other began to take cover.

"What's going on?" Matsu said trying to get a foot hold on the roof.

"Don't know." Kagari told her helping her stay on the roof. "We'd better check."

Kagari started to melt some of the snow that blocked one of the doors.

Minato was being dragged way when one of the wooden crated on the shelves started to fall. Minato saw the crate was falling on top of Shi and at the last second pushed her out of the way letting it fall on him. Shi saw what happened and quickly removed it from him.

"Are you okay?" Shi said worried.

"Yes," Minato said wearily. The crate missed his head but send a splitter that gave him a nasty cut.

Shi's eyes started to fill with tear seeing how he got hurt. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"No, I'm fine really." Minato smiled at her warmly.

Even while crying that smile was able to make her smile. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart raced. Shi was shy and usually peaceful the only reason she became apart of this squad was because she was too scared of Benitsubasa to say no but when she looked at Minato she wasn't scared. Letting her instincts get the better of her she pressed her lips to his. Bright white wings of light appeared behind her.

Sai watched as she tugged on Minato's jacket around her mindlessly. Her cheeks blushed seeing the kiss, she felt her body grow warmer. She didn't understand what was happening, why he was so nice to them even though they took him away. Her heart was beating like crazy and then she grew angry wondering why he wasn't kissing her.

Shi began, "My Ashikabi now-"

She was then shoved out of the way as Sai moved in for her kiss. Dark purple wings of light appeared behind her kissing Minato roughly but lovely unlike Shi's kiss which was shy and conserved.

"Now and forever." Whispered Sai.

Shi was cuddling Minato's side when Sai finished

Sai then shot to Shi, "What are you doing?"

"Holding my Ashikabi." Shi said. "He's hurt."

Minato was a little dizzy if not from the winging definitely from having a wooden crate fall on him. Otherwise he might have tried to stop the two girls from bickering. Or might have tried to get off the floor which would have stopped his next problem.

All his Sekirei chasing the members of the squad were all leading them to that very spot for a good reason that if not apparent while be explain at the moment.

As Natsu was leaping off one of shelves to escape her pursuers she missed a jump and fell.

As she fell she noticed she was about to fall on someone so she yelled, "Move out of the way."

Minato had two women grabbing his arms so he wasn't even able to move out of the way if her was able to.

Natsu promptly fell onto of him. "Ouch! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." No he was lying through his teeth since he didn't want her to worry or feel guilty for something she didn't mean to do.

Natsu looked deeply into her eyes thinking about how sweet he was. He radiated a warmth and compassion she had never seen before and her heart was filled with that warmth.

"I- I- sorry." Natsu's mind was becoming blurred as she leaned in.

"Wait-" Minato tried to stop her recognizing the familiar sight.

But he was stopped when Natsu kissed him causing her bright purple wings to appears. Unlike the last two kisses Natsu didn't seem to want to pull way even after she realized what happened.

"Get off him!" Sai yelled pushing her off Minato.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as she pulled out her knives.

Sai had knives at the end of her whips, she usually kept them in her sleeves when she didn't need them but now she needed them.

Ikki was running and almost ran right into Orihana as they ran away from Minato's Sekirei.

"Close one." Ikki told Orihana as they both turned to avoid the collision.

"Yeah." The petite sekirei said as they continued to run.

They should have been paying attention because they didn't see the group of people on the floor and tripped over them, luckily stopping the fight between two of them.

"Minato!" Tsukiumi yelled seeing the sight. "How dare you place a cuckold horns on thy wives head."

"Oh Minato." Kazehana said, "Here I was worried they were hurting you. I've told you before if you wanted to get five women into bed at once we would be glad to help."

Honestly seeing him squirm with five women on the floor anyone would have jumped to that conclusion.

"It's not what it seems." Minato told them.

As his Sekirei gathered having followed the squad members they all saw the same sight.

"Oh Minato I never knew you could be so kinky." Matsu said with a perverted glee. "With five women who captured you. I didn't know you were in bondage."

"Here we were worried about you." Hibiki said sparks shooting of her hand.

"Wait." Kagari said "We're Benitsubasa,Haihane and Yashima."

As if by a huge cosmic cue landed Benitsubasa between all the Sekirei.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Benitsubasa yelled at her squad.

Then pounced Haihane on her knocking her to the ground quickly followed by Yashima and her hammer.

"Took you long enough." Uzume snarked at her.

Haihane reminded her. "Try being followed by the hammer girl. She's not quick with that thing."

Yashima motioned her hammer towards Benitsubasa's head.

"Uh? What's going on?" Haihane said noticing the girls on top of Minato.

Minato had still failed to get up and was watching the event unfold before him not noticing what was happening so close to him.

So here are the facts the Sekirei in the squad had all started to react to Minato and that's why they ran towards him when they started running away even without knowing it they felt safe with him. They were reacting not only to his inner strength but that loving feeling deep in his heart. As much as they were fighters they wanted something everyone wants deep down, they wanted someone to care about them. They knew they'd find that someone that cared for them in Minato and getting that close to him let their hearts react to that truth.

So Minato distracted didn't notice that Ikki was moving in closer. She pulled his head to the side and pressed his lips against hers. Soon enough the familiar sight of green wings appeared behind her. The kiss was something sacred for Ikki so it was slow like she was testing the waters. Once she pulled away Orihana kissed Minato, her kiss was playful as she stroked Minato's face.

"My Ashikabi-" Orihana said but was stopped when an angry Tsukiumi splashed them with water.

"NOW Part!" Tsukiumi ordered.

The five women knew better than to disobey an angry Tsukiumi and they quickly got up. Minato's Sekirei really didn't care they were winged by Minato. The only one that really cared was the one that was weeping openly.

Benitsubasa was crying. She wept like only a woman whose heart had been broken could weep. As tough as she tried to be she was very delicate and she wanted to be loved. She fawned after Natsuo because she hoped that he might love her but deep down she knew he would never love her. Natsuo loved someone else and lost them to war he could never love anyone not even someone willing to give everything to him. Though she didn't want to admit it she was falling for Minato, she was reacting to all the love he had for everyone and his endless compassion. She was crying because after seeing the others emerge because of him she felt like it was not going to happen. The closes thing she had to friends would leave her for Minato and the only person she felt anything for seemed to be ready to leave her, she felt utterly and completely alone.

Yashima and Haihane took a step back let her loose. Something everyone of Minato's Sekirei learned from him was to love and to be compassionate. So instead of being angry with the crying sekirei they felt pity for her.

"Why?" She screamed. "Why doesn't anyone love me? I'm strong. I have powers. Why does no one want me?" The saddest feeling one can feel is being alone when there are people all around you. She had been yelling at the universe to notice her now that didn't seem to be enough.

Deep in her despair she felt someone lift her head, looking up she stared into Minato's blue eyes. "I'll take you. I want yo. I'll love you. You can come home with us."

Minato kissed her and large bright red wings emerged from her back.

Benitsubasa pulled away and smiling, "My Ashikabi now and forever." She hugged him as he held her.

No matter what they felt about her Minato's Sekirei knew why Minato winged her, he was capable of both loving and forgiving her and she needed someone like that. They would accept her. They held each other and then were slashed with water by Tsukiumi, okay she still has some issues but that's her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Another delay for me. I hurt my arms so it's really painful to lift my arms. I don't know when I'll be able to update a little more than a week I head to an anime convention in Los Angles. So I have to get my things ready for that. Anyway I made this chapter a little longer to hold you guys over for a little bit. Next chapter starts a new arc and surprises.<strong>

**Anyway if anyone can tell me about the Sekirei game the basic plot and some stuff on the characters please do tell I want to add some of them into the story.**

**So until then leave me a review and tell me what you think**


	15. Chapter 15

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

Yukari was worried. She had every reason to be, her brother was taken and she didn't know if he was safe or not. Mutsu was guarding the door to the room Katsuragi was in. Shiina took Kuu to sleep. Yukari couldn't help but be reminded of her and her brother seeing Shiina hugging Kuu as they slept. Yukari was too nervous to sleep.

"Here you go." Miya brought her some tea.

"Thank you." Yukari said gratefully. She took a sip of her tea just glad to have some company. Haruka and Kuno had gone to bed.

Yukari studied Miya, she didn't know too much about her only that she used to be Land Lady for Minato in his Sekirei and then they accidentally burned down her Inn. She was serene woman she must have been old but she looked fairly young. She knew Miya must have had some secrets but she didn't know what, Miya had to be strange not to bee freaked out by the Sekirei.

"Miya?" Yukari asked. "What's your connection to the Sekirei? I mean you seem to be dealing with the Sekirei with no problem."

Miya could have told her the truth but knew it would be hard to believe. "My late husband. He worked for MBI before he died. He worked on the Sekirei plan before Minaka perverted it."

"I'm sorry. You seem like you still miss him."

"You never really stop loving someone especially when they pass away. You just learn to to live without them and you learn to find other people to help make you happy."

"You mean my brother and the Sekirei?"

"Yes, they've become my family."

"Yeah, I get that. How do you deal with the fear of loosing them though?"

"You have to have faith that they'll be all right."

"It's just I feel so powerless."

"You're not, you have Shiina."

"He has powers I don't."

"A Sekirei's powers can only come from their Ashikabi. You are the one meant to be with Shiina and you are the only one that can bring out his true potential. I have the feeling that you and your brother are very important for that."

"I hope so." Yukari admitted in a hushed tone.

There was a moment of silence before anything happened but then the door opened. He walked into the Inn.

Yukari looked at her brother, she was so happy to see her brother and then she saw his new Sekirei.

"Did you wing the girl that kidnaped you?!" Yukari asked outraged.

"Yeah..." Minato started.

After being punched in the face by his sister Minato explained what happened.

"Seriously?" Yukari said her arms crossed. "It's like your trying to wing everything in sight."

"No, it's not like that." Minato tried to explain.

Kazehana then budge in. "Well can you blame any Sekirei for not wanting to be with him." She grabbed onto him as did Musubi.

Benitsubasa started to puff up her check angrily, "Don't try to seduce him with your big boobs!"

Matsu started to chuckle. "Jealous? I just remembered we're going to have to punish you for taking Minato."

"What?" Benitsubasa asked worried.

"She's right." Musubi grabbed her, "Just cause you're Minato's Sekirei and our new family doesn't mean we can just let you go without punishment. I just have the idea." With that Musubi grabbed the pink haired girl pulling her away.

Kazehana then suggested, "Better head to bed my love. You've had a long day." She suggested to Minato.

"I'll get the others into my computer system and get them rooms." Matsu said gathering the weapons for the closet.

Minato heading to his room but as he reached his door her noticed Yashima behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She cried out as tear began to stream out of her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you in the arboreta."

Minato wiped away her tears and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay. I told you to protect Kuu. I just wanted to make sure you two were safe."

"I don't deserve someone like you."

"Don't talk like that." Minato told her. "I love you. Never think that I don't love you."

He kissed her letting her wings emerge.

"Minato." She whispered.

Minato took her to his bed and showed her how much he loved her. He was gentle and loving to her such tenderness was unknown to her before Minato came into her life but now with him her heart was filled with joy.

The next day as they went to breakfast they found Haihane with a cheshire grin on her face waiting for them.

Knowingly she asked the hammer user, "Did you two have good night?"

Yashima blushed, "What does it matter to you?"

"Oh nothing." The indigo sekirei pulled out a notepad. "I've been preparing for this. Did you two have hammer time? Did he drop the hammer?"

Haihane went on like this for several more minutes until Miya finally said," That is enough." She even brought out her demon mask.

Everyone backed away and Haihane scooted away, "I was out of them anyway."

"Yay!" Musubi cheered coming out of the kitchen with Kazehana.

Minato blushed as they saw what they were wearing, Musubi was wearing a pink maids outfit while Kazehana's was a purple version of the outfit both very revealing.

"Why are you wearing that?" Kagari asked.

"Oh it's something I made for them." Uzume explained. "I thought it suited them."

"Plus it's really cute." Musubi said. "It easy to do all the chores in this too."

Kazehana rubbed up against Minato said, "So what do you think Minato?"

"Uh, you two look great in them." The ashikabi answered.

Tsukiumi huffed angry, "Uzume, make one for me as well!"

Uzume answered with a, "What?"

"I have been aiding them in the kitchen at times I too will need such an outfit." A faint blush appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I want one too!" Kuu shouted seeing the older blondes reaction.

"Okay, I'll make you something cute to wear Kuu." Uzume promised. "But Tsukiumi you're going to have to wait for me to make you a maids outfit. I ran out of material last night."

"But why?" The water user asked.

"Oh right the punishment." Matsu giggled.

"Punishment?" Minato asked.

"This." Musubi dragged out Benitsubasa out of the kitchen, she too was wearing a maids outfit. It was just as revealing as the other but it was black like her usual outfit. But unlike the other girls she didn't have the same bust type to show off which made her blush.

Matsu explained, "Benitsubasa will work as the maid for the entire Inn until her punishment is over."

Benitsubasa was trying to hide her small bust which was very visible in that outfit, "Do I have to wear this?" She complained.

"Yes." Haihane told her. "I guess we should let Katsuragi out." Haihane shrugged and got up to got to the other room.

"Katsuragi?" Haruka asked Minato. "I thought you introduced all your new Sekirei."

Haruka looked around the table at the many different Sekirei. They weren't being punished like the crimson Sekirei because they were just following orders.

"I've never met Katsuragi." Minato admitted.

"She was the one that told us where to find you." Kazehana admitted. "She only told us if we promised to let her met the ashikabi that she was reacting to."

The room went silent but considering that they had no real problems letting Benitsubasa being one of Minato's Sekirei they really couldn't say anything against Katsuragi since she actually helped them.

Soon the grim reaper Sekirei arrived with the Sekirei wearing the yellow body suit.

Haihane introduced her, "This is Katsuragi. I said I'd let you met so there."

Katsuragi's face slowly began to turn red and her stoic face began to show a flitting amount of emotion. They could tell that she was reacting.

Minato nervously said, "Hi."

Before another word could be said Katsuragi jumped towards the man she picked as her Ashikabi pressing her lips to his. The other's were in shock when they realized she jumped to Haruka. Kuno's jaw dropped and Haruka eyes popped.

As they pulled away Katsuragi said, "My ashikabi now on forever." She gave a minimalist smile

"What?" Haruka asked. "Did you just make me your ashikabi?"

"Yes, ever since I saw you at the Inn that burned and how caring you were towards your Sekirei I knew it in my heart that you were the Ashikabi for me."

Kuno's jaw dropped.

"Oh big brother has two now?" Kuu innocently asked.

Haruka looked at both of his Sekirei and their small bust and then at Minato's Sekirei with their more ample bosoms. "Something is off here."

After breakfast Matsu made arrangements for Katsuragi to move into the room with Kuno and Haruka. Breakfast was spent with both Kuno and Katsuragi tugging on Haruka to get his attentions. The other Sekirei spent most of the day relaxing as they made Benitsubasa do their chores.

Watching the smiling Haihane chuckled, "Huh, never would think a disciplinary squad member would end up as a maid. Come to think of it," She turned to Minato. "Now that I think of it you've winged most Sekirei that were squad members."

"Really?" Minato asked.

Matsu who was besides him, "Me, Kazehana were both in the disciplinary squad. You already know that Benitsubasa and Haihane were going to be on the squad. Mutsu was also a member and besides him there is no other member of any squad that's still around to be winged."

Haihane pondered this, "There was the one that died during the island thing. But what about Karasuba and Number one?"

"She's dead." Miya's voice came from behind them. "Number one is long since dead."

Everyone who was watching Benitsubasa turned to Miya.

"They're both gone." Matsu added,

"What do you mean?" Miya asked.

Kagari and Matsu looked at each other.

"What happened?" Miya said her voice changing a little to a tone she hadn't used since her husband had died.

Matsu told him, "When Seo was cleaning out the bodies at MBI after the explosion we found one woman's remains and when we ran her dental record she matched Karasuba records."

"She couldn't have died in the explosion." Miya said.

Musubi, Haihane,Kazehana, Benitsubasa and Matsu who were all close enough turned to the conversation.

"I thought so too." Matsu admitted. "I ran her DNA and it matched up to Karasuba."

"It can't be." Miya said again.

"We found her sword." Kagari said. "Seo has it in storage."

Those words hung in the air. Anyone who knew Karasuba knew that she would never give up her sword and they could only come to the conclusion that she was dead.

"I see." That was all that Miya said and she walked away.

Those who knew her found it hard to believe she would had died like that. But after the silence was lifted they moved on to do their daily activities. Matsu began to work on the data Uzume and Saki brought back.

Minato found Musubi after her work out and asked, "Musubi? You okay? You acted strangely after you heard about Karasuba death."

She nodded, "Yes, it's just I promised her something. But in the end I think it would have always ended up like this." Her smile faded as a slight whisper of disappointment entered her voice.

Minato did know something was strange but didn't know what to do about it.

Yukari meanwhile tried to talk to Mutsu as he cleaned his sword. "So what exactly was the disciplinary squad." She was curious after hearing it from the others.

"MBI's dogs." Mutsu put it. "We were the ones that they sent to fight. Karasuba was the first for the fight. She was a mad dog. Always looking for a fight. In the end she was always going to die I just assumed in a fight. At least this way she didn't need to kill someone else as she died. Saved the world a great deal of trouble."

She tried to change the subject, "So you guys were like the defense for the other Sekirei?"

"At first maybe." Mutsu said it in a way that told Yukari not to ask any more questions.

Yukari was looking for something and she didn't know what but she did look for it, She found her brother and told him, "Minato, tell me everything you know about the Sekirei."

"Well..." Minato shrugged off the question and suggested they speak to Matsu.

Matsu told her what she told Minato about how MBI was founded and about the crashed space ship. Matsu told them about the disciplinary, she left out a certain secret about number one. Then Matsu told Yukari about them taking over MBI and how Ashikabi had broken the city up and about the purpose of the Inn.

"So there are Sekirei out there being winged against their will and Ashikabi being forced to work for other Ashikabi. And all you're doing is is just proving a place for them? You realize you are making yourself a target?"

"I know." Minato admitted scratching his head. "I figure it's better, safety in numbers."

"Why don't you go out with your numbers and kick some butt?"

"It's..." Minato started. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Yukari knew what he meant, he wasn't one to look for a fight, but she was. It was probably taking after her mom. "I just want to do something." Yukari said getting up and leaving the room.

They would try and do more but the number of unwinged Sekirei were lowering and most were in hiding. After the explosion the Sekirei were scared so they hid many were still in the same place hiding. Kagari was still not fully healed so mostly Tsukiumi guarded the unwinged ones but she went days without finding any of them. They had all started to believe they were safe, Miya was one of the few that knew better. She knew is Karasuba was dead then something must have been happening. She stayed in her room most of the time thinking, she didn't really lose sleep that Karasuba was dead she thought of her a mad dog like everyone else. She imagined that one day she would have to kill her or she would be killed.

The Inn had more people living there but considering that it was two stories tall and along with the gym took up a whole city block they had a lot of room. Matsu and Minato wanted to be able to give refuge to as many people they could. Something was on the horizon. Rumors of how Minato swayed Benitsubasa and her disciplinary squad eventually winging them had spread. Two other powerful Ashikabi were gathering their powers and those who worked for them. It seemed like the makings for some sort of battle were getting together.

Not everyone was as blind to the danger Yukari and Shiina snuck out at the night without telling anyone they went to look for someway to help. They might not have done so if they knew they were being watched. That would be were the trouble starts.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Back. Sorry been gone for a while. An anime convention and then comic con. Now looking for works. Anyway. I'm back now. Any comments or reviews always good. Anyway my grammar stinks as many people have told me. So I'm thinking of looking for a beta reader anyone mind telling me how that works and is interested let me know<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

Minato woke up and went to his sister's room to wake her up. When he went to her room he found the door slightly open. He took a peek inside. He found Yukari and Shiina cuddled up together on the new bed they got after the other one broke for some reason. They were still dressed in their day clothes and Minato took it to mean that they fell asleep without bothering to change. He closed the door and let them sleep a little longer. He decided to save them some breakfast as he went to wake the others.

Breakfast was very uneventful except for Kuno and Katsuragi both tugging on Haruka to try and get his attention.

After breakfast Minato started to looked out the window it had been months since he meet Musubi which set his life on this path it was on now, the weather was turning into winter. The weather turned cold as clouds covered the sky. He smiled as he found it appropriate.

As he stood by the entrance he turned to Akitsu. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." Akitsu said with her usual melancholy voice.

"Bye Bye." Kuu waved them goodbye.

"Keep an eye on him, snow balls." Haihane told them good bye.

"Yes, safe travels." Tsukiumi said through gritted teeth.

Minato waved them good bye as they left.

"Should we allow them to go alone?" Tsukiumi asked annoyed.

Haihane just told her, "Don't worry frosty will be there if he needs protection and unlike hammer girl she doesn't need to carry a weapon. They'll be fine."

Haihane took Kuu by the hand as they went to work on the garden. Tsukiumi stared at the door thinking.

As they walked down the road Akitsu looked at Minato. "Minato, are you sure you want to do this after everything that has happened?"

"Yes, I do." Minato smiled at her.

She liked his smile it brought feeling in her that she wasn't used to.

After he planned his date with Yashima he realized that Akitsu could use some attention too. Akitsu didn't really show any emotions and after hearing about her being a discarded number he decided to give a day which was just for the two of them, he figured that day might as well be the day since it was her night to be with him.

"So what to do you want to do?" Minato asked the ice sekirei.

"I'm not sure." She said almost sounding disappointed.

"What do you like to do?"

Akitsu was silent for a moment but finally spoke, "When I was younger there was a woman at MBI. When it got cold she would take me to this frozen pond and we would skate."

"Ice skating? My mother would sometimes take me and my sister to that in the winter. You know what I think they have a skating ring set up. We should go there."

It didn't take them long to reach the skating ring and rented a pair of skates. As they skated on the frozen water a lot of people watched them.

She held Minato's hand she noticed and asked him, "Why is everyone watching us?"

"Huh" Minato blew the hairs out of his faced embarrassed. "I'm just an average guy and you are much more. Most of them are probably thinking that you are out of my league."

Though that was certainly the case, Akitsu stood out for not only her figure and ample frame but her clothes were a bit more revealing for the temperature. Lucky for them the other Sekirei reminded her to wear panties so not to show anything she didn't mean to show.

They skated together holding hands, Minato wondered if they had met in a normal fashion would they have done something like this. He couldn't help but think that Akitsu was a natural skating maybe because of her relation to the element or maybe because it seemed to be one of her few good childhood memories. He did notice a certain calmness over take her as they skated, a look of peace came over her face.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Minato asked.

Akitsu nodded and they went to find something to eat.

Meanwhile at the Inn Haruka had his two Sekirei tugging at him. He thought having two cute girls would be great but the feeling that he was about to be pulled apart by them made him change his mind.

Kuno let at a soft growl as she pulled on Haruka and Katsuragi gave one in returned as she tugged on him back.

"Stop!" Haruka said finally having enough.

Kuno pouted as tears filled her eyes, "But I'm your Sekirei. I'm supposed to be your girl."

"And you are." Haruka assured her. "I never planned on winging another Sekirei but it happened. I can't make Katsuragi leave."

Kuno understood that what being alone was like, she was out on the street alone,scared and hungry before she meet Haruka. She hated that time of her life and would hate to force that on anyone.

She looked at Katsuragi who had started to to rub against Haruka which promptly received a glare from Kuno.

"I don't know what I can do." Haruka told them. "I promise I'll find a way to make this work.

He got up and walked away alone to think. Kuno and Katsuragi looked at each other. They knew their actions had upset Haruka and now they sat in silence to think about it.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but over hear your problem." Kazehana said from the hall with Musubi standing besides her.

"Yes, maybe we can help." Musubi chirped.

Trading looks Kuno spoke as Katsuragi was not one for talk, "We're just having some trouble both being Haruka's sekirei."

"I see." Kazehana nodded. "You're both upset to have to share an Ashikabi."

"Yes." They both admitted.

"Why?" Musubi asked innocently. "Minato has lots of Sekirei but we really don't mind."

"Yes, Minato makes time for all of us. He loves all of us." Kazehana added. "He pays attention to all of us. He tend to each of our needs and doesn't see as items to posses or anything less than people. And I know Haruka feels the same about the two of you."

"Is that true?" Kuno asked.

Musubi nodded. "Yes, when I'm with Minato I know he loves me, I know he loves a lot of people like me but that doesn't mean he loves me any less. All it means is that Minato is able to love us all the same."

"You know it, how?" Katsuragi asked.

"it's hard to explain." Kazehana admitted. "It's just about being with him and how cares about me and how he loves me. Just trust me if you give him a chance to show you two how much he really cares, I'm sure it will work out all right." Kazehana smiled at the younger girls.

Meanwhile upstairs Yukari started to get up, she opened up the window and looked out into the garden. Haihane, Yashima and Kuu were working on the garden. Yukari could hear Yomi and and Ikki sparring by the gym. She spotted Benitsubasa in her maid outfit doing some cleaning, life there seemed peaceful.

Yukari said, "It's all so peaceful here. Minato actually made this a good place for Sekirei."

"I know." Shiina getting up told her. "I knew it the second I saw the garden. It's full of life and growing. She's not even trying that's just how it is when she's happy. That's what's great about this place, it's safe enough that she can be happy. No one is going to attack this place. Everyone saw how powerful Minato's Sekirei are during the fight at the other Inn, they terminated other Sekirei but none of them were terminated. If anyone attacked they wouldn't win. There is no need to fight and everyone has what they need."

"I guess you're right." Yukari murmured.

Elsewhere in the city as Minato and Akitsu ate they were being watched, not by strangers but by someone they knew. A blonde water Sekirei to be exact, Tsukiumi was actually spying on them. She stood on a tall building and simply watched them.

"Jealous?"

"No, of course not!" Tsukiumi answered. "Wait a moment who spoke?"

She turned to find Saki standing next to her. "Hello Tsukiumi."

"Saki, what art thou doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on Minato. I was worried somebody might try and do something to him for revenge or something so I decided to keep an eye on him but I found you watching him and Akitsu."

"I am merely doing my duty as his wife and making sure he is safe even when out with one of his concubines."

Saki laughed. "Yeah, sure that's why you're here. You haven't actually had the chance to _be_ with Minato yet, have you?"

"No, not as such." Tsukiumi admitted.

"That's the thing you really aren't his wife if you haven't done it yet but suppose I'm one to talk. How do you imagine it will be like?"

"I do not know. It is not proper to talk of such things."

"It's just that the way that Matsu says it is really good. That we are actually lucky since Minato keep getting better better with all the practice he gets."

"No! I rather not talk of such things." Tsukiumi pleaded but that didn't stop Saki.

Down at the restaurant Minato asked Akitsu, "How did you end up becoming a discarded number?"

Akitsu was quiet, "They put limiters on Sekirei. With the first few Sekirei they hadn't perfect the process which is why the single numbers are so powerful. The Tuner I had was inexperienced and was unable to do it properly with me. I was told that I could not be winged. The Tuner was angry and upset at me for his failings. They made me an experiment to perfect the process on the others. The tuner was going to be fired except Minaka gave him time to try and fix me as he moved the date for the release of the Sekirei. For some reason Minaka wanted to release them all at once but that still wasn't enough time. My turner became so angry when he failed to meet his deadline he said he was going to kill me, he blamed me for everything. Then the explosion happened he died and I barely managed to escape..."

Minato listened appalled than anyone would be that cruel to anyone. He placed his hand on hers, "It's all right now. They were wrong because I winged you."

"Thank you for that." She gave him a minimalist smile.

Else where Seo was sent on another mission by Matsu. She found in the data that Saki and Uzume retrieved the name of the former MBI doctor that had sold information to Higa Izumi. Seo got the doctor's address and went to see if they had any information left unsold. It would be dangerous if some of that stuff got out.

Seo went to knock on their door but as he did it swung inward just a little.

Seo stepped in, "Hello, anyone here?"

He casually walked in, something in his instincts told him something was wrong. Then he saw what was wrong, the doctor had been ripped apart left in as bloody mess. Seo wasn't a homicide detective but he could tell someone took their time almost as if they enjoyed it. Trying to avoid staring at the remains he noticed that the place was torn apart but besides the computer nothing seemed to be stolen. Someone knew who this doctor was and that's why they killed them. Seo called his men to come and deal with the mess he had no stomach for. They would have to figure out who did it. His time as a mercenary taught him one thing though that hired killers left no traces that they were there but who did this didn't care so they weren't hired, they had their own reasons to kill.

As the sun began to set Minato and Akitsu returned to the Inn only a few minutes after Saki and Tsukiumi. Eventually it was time to go to bed. Uzume worked on the costume she promised for Kuu. Kuu herself crawled into bed with Yashima. Matsu worked on the disturbing information she had received from Seo's men. Benitsubasa finally got herself out of the maids outfit she had to wear so she could go to sleep.

As Haruka slipped into his futons he felt Kuno and Katsuragi cuddle up next to him, it wasn't exactly a new sensation until he realized that neither one of them had clothes on.

"What are you two doing?"

"We want to be with you?" Kuno said.

"We love you." Katsuragi said as a faint blush spread on her cheeks.

"We just want to be with you." Kuno pressed her lips against as she did her wings emerged. That kiss was quickly followed by one from Katsuragi making her wings emerge.

At another part of the Inn Akitsu waited in her bed as Minato went into the room. It was the night designated for him to sleep with her. Things felt strange when he got into bed with her, the way she acted it felt sort of distant.

"Akitsu?" Minato asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." Akitsu replied in her usual cold fashion. "please do whatever you like to with my body."

"..." That took Minato for a spin. "Akitsu don't talk like that. I don't like to hear you talk like you're some sort of sex object. You have feelings so express them."

"I'm sorry that I can't express myself." She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest. "Feel that. It's my heart racing. You make my heart race, I might not be able to express myself well but know that you bring out emotions in me I have never known. I am grateful for that. I'm not sure what I like so I only said that because I thought that was the best thing to say."

"Akitsu... How about we find out what you like together?"

Akitsu nodded as a faint blush came to her face. Minato kissed on the lips causing her wings to emerge and for warmth to spread across her body. She moaned at his touch and pulled him closer. Minato slowly showered kisses over her body finding what she liked most. Minato started to get Akitsu to get some reactions and they were both enjoying it.

At that moment Yukari and Shiina left the Inn at the dead of the night. They had been doing it for a while and for a purpose.

They started to walk towards the other edge of the city where a fog began to roll in.

Yukari checked her map, "Matsu said there are not a lot of Sekirei left unwinged. We've checked just about everywhere else. They have to be around here somewhere."

Shiina nodded in agreement. He agreed to go along with this plan to help the Sekirei and now they were sure they were going to find them. What they didn't know is that every night someone was following them. That night they would find the last unwinged Sekirei and someone else would find them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hey guys another chapter. I hope you guys are liking it so far. I'm been a little tired lately. I don't know why I'm finding it hard to write but I'm still trying. Anyway leave me some reviews if you like I'll be back when i can<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<p>

When has it ever been the smart idea to wander into a mysterious fog? Yet Yukari and Shiina walked right into. When has it been a good idea to go into a spooky abandoned warehouse? Then one has to ask why Yukari and Shiina went into both in the same evening. When it comes down to it has to do with the typer of people they are. Yukari is overly confident having lived a life where she dominated over her older brother. That kind of life has caused her to believe that she could pretty much take down anyone. Shiina was confident in his Ashikabi which means neither one really thinks that there might be some actual danger.

Yes, they themselves are dangerous if put into that position but there are those that are ready to step into danger and those who are just plain ignorant of the situation and just walk into danger.

The important thing to note in this situation is that they have purpose this time, one that they can only hope to find.

If there actions are smart,the right, the wrong, optimistic, or the stupid choice, it falls to individual to the decide that. Personally I would wait to see how things come out to make judgement.

So the pair of them walked into a dark warehouse in the middle of the night, a warehouse located in a desolate part of the city that is well known to be far from the safest part of the city regardless of the danger it posed in search of something.

They had searched everywhere else so they assumed those they were looking for had to be there. The fact was they were right, they went there to hide where few people would go since dangerous crimes that take place there kept everyone away and the warehouse had been abandoned.

"Hello is anyone here?" Yukari called out.

It really is coming off like she doesn't know what she's doing.

"Are you sure they're here?" Shiina asked.

"I think so." She replied. "I mean where else could they be?"

"I think you have to come with us." A voice said behind them.

They pair turned around to find two women standing on a nearby roof top. One of them was Toyotama who was a tall woman with dark green hair and blue eyes carrying a staff. She was wearing a revealing purple and white belly top, matching bloomer short, long gloves, stocking and thigh high boots.

The other woman was Ichiya who had short dark hair and was wearing a revealing purple and yellow outfit with short black gloves. They both looked down on Yukari and Shiina with a sense of contempt and of grand opportunity.

Toyotama said, "You're the ashikabi sister of the ashikabi of the North."

"Our Ashikabi" Ichiya started. "wanted a way to control him and it looks like we found just the way."

"To think we were just looking for some of the unwinged sekirei when we happen to find you alone."

"She's not" Shiina told them standing before Yukari.

"You really think you can take both of us." Toyotama said confident.

"Yes." Was Shiina's only reply.

The pair of fighting Sekirei smiled grimly as they started to get ready to fight. What neither party knew was that they were being watched by someone waiting to make their move.

As the two fighting Sekirei jumped towards Yukari a thick fog suddenly filled the area. Before Shiina or Yukari could say anything they were grabbed and taken away. By the time the fog cleared Ichiya and Toyotama found themselves alone in the night.

Soon enough it had turned into a morning. With no sign of either the Ashikabi or the Sekirei Toyotama and Ichiya continued their search. That morning had a feeling that day, the feeling that something was going to happen today. The people that were awake had no idea of any of this and neither did anyone who was still asleep.

Minato certainly had no idea of what was happening when he woke up holding Akitsu. She was stirring from her sleep as he started to get up.

"Minato?" She asked.

"I just have to get up and start breakfast." Minato gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You just sleep a little longer. I'll wake you when it's time to eat."

Akitsu smiled a small smile and gave him a nod.

"I love you Akitsu."

"I love you too." Akitsu whispered.

Her heart raced when he smiled back at her. For the first time in her life she was truly happy, she wasn't used to it so it scared her a little but she was where she wanted to be.

Minutes later everyone gathered to eat breakfast and as everyone sat down to eat Minato noticed, "Where's Yukari?"

"And Shiina?" Kuu added.

Getting back to their side of the story the pair quickly found themselves somewhere dark.

"What's going on?!" Yukari demanded.

The lights turned on to find themselves in an old bomb shelter under the warehouse.

Standing them before them was a girl with orange hair with a blue ribbon in it, she had dark green eyes and whore a red dress with yellow belt and a white jacket over it.

"Hello." She said calmly. "I'm Kuruse. We saw you get into the fight with those Sekirei from the Ashikabi of the East."

That's when they noticed the other Sekirei.

One was wearing a long kimono her black hair was held by a ribbon and the back and she held a large double sided blade. She introduced herself, "I'm Himeko." She said simply in a quiet tone.

The next girl wore a tight white blouse and a black skirt she seemed even more shy and timid than the last girl. The ribbons on her arms floated along side her. "Uh, hello I'm Kujou."

The final Sekirei there had long silver hair and short skirt with a long elegant coat. She gave their new guests a polite smile. "Hello I'm Taki. I was the one that created the fog for you."

"You're all Sekirei?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, you're not?" Kuruse asked.

"I am." Shiina. told them.

"Huh?" Kuruse muttered. "I thought you might have been a small girl there for minute.

"A girl?!" Shiina said more than a little disturbed.

"Well you're pretty and with the flowing silver hair." Yukari tried to explain.

"A girl ashikabi?" Kujou tilted her head. "Most of time they tend to be guys. I've only heard about one other girl ashikabi."

"So you guys are the last unwinged Sekirei?" Yukari asked.

"I think." Kuruse told them. "Uh, you're not interested in winging us?"

"No," Yukari insisted. "I want to help. I want to take you somewhere that you can't be forced winged."

"There is no place like that." Kujou whimpered. "The only place might be the Inn run by the Ashikabi of the North."

"We tried to get there but every time we tried we got spotted by another ashikabi that wanted to wing us by force." Himeko explained. "Since then we've had no choice but to hide."

"Well that's what I came for." Yukari explained. "I'm his sister and the Demon Ashikabi-"

"Demon Ashikabi?!" The Sekirei shouted together confused. They were all more than a little confused to find out that the girl before them was the feared ashikabi.

"Yeah," Yukari continued. "We can get you to the Inn safely."

"You brought the Ashikabi of the North and his Sekirei?" Kujou said cheerful.

"No, it's just us two." Shiina explained.

"You realize that everyone is looking for us." Kuruse started out. "Can you maybe call him?"

Her phone than rang. "That's him."

The phone had a text for her: Yukari, where are you?

Yukari spoke as she typed out her reply. "Me and Shiina had to go out to do somethings. We'll be back later."

Clicking send the other looked at her.

"Maybe you should ask him for help." Shiina said. "Those two Sekirei might have gotten help and I might not be able to fight them all off at once."

She thought about it for a second and Shiina had a point. "Fine, I'll tell him." But as she tried to call Minato her phone would not respond.

Shiina was correct that the others had gotten help. Kochou had hacked the phone company and discounted the cell phone. Since the other Sekirei were in the area looking for her they only needed to make sure she didn't get help from Minato.

"We'll we just have to make it on our own." Yukari shrugged.

Kuruse said, "I guess we should move out at night. If we had to move we do it at night to avoid being spotted."

So they decided to wait until night fall.

"It looks like she and Shiina had to do something. Maybe it's about school." Minato suggested checking the text he got.

They had talked about her going to college since she did get in to one.

Minato looked around at everyone talking, Kuu and Tsukiumi arguing, Musubi, Benitsubasa and Kazehana serving food. There were a few people missing like the twins who had an early shift at the restaurant they worked at, Haihane who was opening at the gym and Mutsu who didn't usually show up for breakfast until everyone else finished.

So since he himself planned on going for the entrance exam the next time around Minato went to his room to study for it. While cleaning Kazehana noticed that Katsuragi and Kuno watching television together.

"So I see you two are getting along?" Kazehana commented.

"Yes, we've settled things." Kuno told her. "We know he loves us both."

Kazehana smiled as she noticed the girls blush. She figured that they'd be okay.

"Where is Haruka now?"

"He's studying for the test." Katsuragi told her.

"Right he wants to get into Tokyo University like Minato." Kazehana smirked. "I think I'll go take Minato some tea."

Yukari waited with the Sekirei for night to come. Looking around she noticed some ratios of food but not much else.

"How did you guys get food if you're always hiding here?" Yukari asked.

"We sneak out at night and look for food." Himeko explained. "It's been getting more dangerous lately. I heard rumors that Ashikabi of the east is planning something and is desperate to recruit more Sekirei and Ashikabi."

Yukari worried knowing her brother and recently made that Ashikabi very angry. A feeling of dread entered her as she expected that her brother had gotten himself into trouble while she herself was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: It's getting so hard for me to write anything. No matter what I try it's so hard to make me write so please be patient. On better news it looks like with this chapter we'll hit 200 reviews which I think is awesome. Thank for everyone for reading. Next chapter they'll be some surprises so stay tuned. I appreciate everyone and thanks<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

Minato was in bed with Kazehana. The maid outfit that she had been wearing was tossed around Minato's room along with clothes. They were both still breathing heavily after having sex. They kept looking for time for them just to be together as they were still trying to have a baby. They hadn't been trying to have one for very long so they didn't really worry, they decided to take their time with it and let it happen when it would. Her being a Sekirei and him being a human they didn't know how long it would take before Kazehana did get pregnant. Part of Minato's mind wondered if indeed she could get pregnant by him. As he felt her curl up on his chest he felt his worries melt away. He ran his fingers gently through her long black hair.

"I really must thank Uzume." Kazehana whispered.

"Why?" Minato asked curious.

"You really seemed to enjoy the maid's outfit she made for me. Well, for the short time you let me keep it on." She let out a soft chuckle. She pressed her lips to his once more before she pulled away with a sigh. "I suppose I should get back to helping clean the house or Miss Panty Flash will grumble. You should take a nice long bath and you can get back to your studying."

Minato smiled at her, not only was she gorgeous but she adored him and truly cared about him. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like her in their life but Minato had several people like that so he felt truly blessed.

Elsewhere at the Inn Uzume in her own room looked at the cute little Kuu.

"What do you think?" Uzume said smiling broadly.

Kuu was wearing a large wagtail costume. Kuu smiling clapping. "I love it big sis." With that Kuu gave Uzume a great big hug.

"Glad you like it." Uzume smiled giving Kuu a big hug in return. "So what do you think of yours?"

Tsukiumi blushing tried to lower the hem of her short maid skirt. She had asked for maids outfit but now was regretting the decision. It was like Kazehana's and Musubi's outfits but hers was blue and white.

"It is what I asked for." Tsukiumi looked away as she asked. "Thank you."

Uzume smirked seeing the water Sekirei nervous. "I'm glad you like it. I'm certain Minato is going to like it."

"Yes, I should see what he thinks of this outfit."

With that Tsukiumi opened the door to find Musubi.

"Oh look at both you. You look great." Musubi complimented them. "But have you seen Kazehana. She went to Minato's room a long time ago to leave him some tea and I haven't seen since."

Tsukiumi had an idea of what she might be doing. "Well..."

"I'm right here." Kazehana said walking towards them in her own maids outfit that had gotten a bit wrinkled. "Sorry I found myself exhausted suddenly."

"Fine!" Tsukiumi shouted. "Where is Minato?"

"He's taking a bath. Ikki is going to drop off some towel for him. So let's just let him have some time to relax."

"Fine!" The blonde relented.

Yukari in the meantime sat in the dark warehouse with the Sekirei sharing a simple lunch of some food they could scrap together. They couldn't get that much food as they were hunted down if they were spotted. The air around them was tense, the East's Sekirei were looking in the area not only for Yukari and Shiina but for the other Sekirei too. Yukari had wanted to do something on herself, not to rely on her brother and this is what she got. She was determined to make it through this. She had a knowing feeling that right now her brother was having a better time of it.

And he actually was as he enjoyed a nice bath. It is either a work of karma making Yukari suffer for bullying her brother and giving him some relaxation or a simple demonstration of how staying out of conflict directly lets you stay out of trouble.

Minato was relaxing in his private bathroom. Matsu had put a bathroom next to his own room so that he could have it to himself. He had finished washing himself and was now relaxing in the warm water. Since Yukari was busy he decided to run an errand by himself later that day.

"Minato?" A voice said from out of the bathroom.

"Ikki?" Minato asked the voice.

"Yes, Kazehana asked me to bring you a towel."

"Well, thanks." Minato said as he splashed some water on his face deciding to start getting out.

That was when he heard the sound of the door open and shut. Opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Ikki wearing nothing but a short bathrobe that revealed her long legs.

"Ikki?" Minato asked.

"Minato." She said blushing.

"What are you doing?"

"I heard you were taking a bath and I was wondering if you needed some help. Maybe I could wash your back?"

"No, I'm good." Minato told her fighting off a blush.

"Oh." She let out letting her robe slip off and fall to the floor. "Maybe we can find something else to do."

Minato could only stare as the short dark haired Sekirei made her way into the tub with him. He studied her athletic body, her creamy white skin and her ample frame.

Minato was taken by surprise by her actions, even amongst his Sekirei this move was bold.

"Minato," Ikki started. "I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for taking me in. I was attacking you with the others but you still winged me. You still treated me like I was any other of your Sekirei." She moved closer to him. " I sensed there was something special abut you when I saw you. It had to be something special to make my heart race like how you made it race. Even with dozens of other Sekirei you still make me feel special." Her face started to blush as she inched closer to him. "I-I just want something a little more. I couldn't wait for this any longer." She pressed her lips to his and as she did a pair of mint green wings emerged. "I love you too Minato."

Minato smiled at her pulling her closer, "I love you too Ikki."

It amazed him how does bonds worked, how he could love them all. It wasn't simply the connection between the ashikabi and the Sekirei there were ashikabi that only treated them as tools but it was because he could open his heart to them.

She placed her arms around him pulling him deeper into the embrace. She started to moan as he kissed her neck. Minato had never really taken a bath with a girl and it was the first time together, so it was first for both of them.

Tsukiumi finished her chores helping keep the Inn clean when she ran across Uzume coming off her nap.

Uzume noticed that something seemed off about the water Sekirei, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing you need to concern yourself about." The blonde waved her off. "It is just that I haven't seen Minato in hours. I wanted to get his thoughts on this outfit."

The veil Sekirei smirked. "I'm sure you wanted to get his _thoughts_. But I'm sure he'll love it. I've seen how he looks at Musubi, Kazehana and Benitsubasa while wearing their outfits."

Tsukiumi blushed embarrassed. Thought she wanted to please Minato she wanted something else too, "I am not sure. I think I want something special. I wish to stand out more for Minato."

Uzume tapped her chin playfully as she thought, "Isn't your night with Minato coming up?"

Tsukiumi's face turned even redder. "Is it? I was not aware of it."

"Right, sure." Uzume inched closer. " Well I've never actually made any but if you want I could make you some sexy lingerie."

"No, you are too kind. I do not wish to trouble you anymore." Really Tsukiumi saw how she dressed herself and that she often forgot to put on she wasn't sure she wanted Uzume to make her any lingerie.

"Well you have an MBI card you could go into the city and buy yourself something special for Minato."

"Well I suppose I do want to make my first night with my husband special."

"Great, I'll come with you. I can give you a second opinion." Uzume told her.

Tsukiumi wasn't overly eager to have someone with her looking for lingerie but decided it maybe for the best.

"Oh I'll come too." A voice from the ceiling said.

As the two Sekirei looked up to see a tile being moved to find Saki looking down. Saki jumped down and smiled at them. "It sounds fun. Let's all go together."

Tsukiumi wasn't happy about having two people tag along. So Tsukiumi changed into her normal clothes and the trio headed off into the city.

Kagari was just sitting around watching some tv. There hadn't been much to do for him lately. According to Matsu most of the Sekirei had been winged and he hadn't had much luck in finding the ones that weren't winged yet. Most of the other Sekirei had found something to do if maintaining the Inn, the garden, working at the gym, or training with Miya. He hadn't really found anything to do. Since he started to change he couldn't work as a host and it didn't seem like he was needed as the guardian of the unwinged sekirei. He actually wanted to see Minato, maybe it was all the talk from Tsukiumi about wanting to spend time with her 'husband' rubbing off on him. He shook his head trying to throw off the thought. Come to think of it he hadn't see Minato in hours and he started to wonder where he was.

Just as he was thinking that he spotted Minato coming out of his room and heading for the door.

"Minato!" Kagari called out. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, the hospital. I was planning on going with Yukari to visit our mother but she hasn't been around all day I decided to go by myself."

Thinking back to everything Kagari realized he hadn't visited Takami in a while either, "Do you mind if I come along?"

"You want to see my mom?"

"Yeah, I mean she was one of my turners. I would like to check up on her."

"Sure, let's go see her together." Minato told him happily and with those words they left the Inn and made their way to the hospital.

The trip was rather uneventful seeing as the person they were visiting was in a coma. They spoke to her for a while and told her how things were developing. Eventually they both left the woman hopping that they next time they came she would be awake. As they started to make their way back to the inn the Sun began to set and they started to talk.

"So my mom was your tuner?" Minato asked.

"Yeah," Kagari admitted. "Takami and Miya's late husband Takehito worked on trying to get me stable. Then Takami made me the protector for all the Sekirei that hadn't been winged yet."

"Tell me about my mom. I mean all this time she was apart of this whole thing and she never told me or my sister anything."

"Well, she was one of few scientist in all MBI that actually treated the Sekirei with any respected. After Takehito died she did her best to stop Minaka from pushing his plan in. I think the only reason she stayed on was to try and stop Minaka from doing something too stupid."

At the Frederick's of Hollywood store that the trio of Sekirei found in a mall. The store was filled with many lingerie and other unmentionables. Saki acted like a normal girl in such a store, Uzume was excited at all the outfits and Tsukiumi started blushing a block away. They looked through the various frilly and revealing outfits, Uzume was like a kid in a candy store which made things even more uncomfortable for Tsukiumi. Since they were there Saki suggested they all find something to take home. The three of them grabbed several articles of clothing and went into the changing room.

"This is a little tight." Saki commented from inside her changing booth.

"No, tight is good." Uzume told her from her own booth. "Make sure you show off the goods."

"Well some of us don't have goods as big you two."

"Oh don't worry about that, Minato loves breast but he's also a legs man. You have really long legs I'm sure he's going to love that."

They both stepped out of the of the changing booths so they could get each other opinions on their outfits. Uzume was wearing a white silky outfit, it didn't seem to be much more than a very revealing panty and bra that seemed to be made out veils. Saki figured why Uzume was drawn to it easily and figured why any guy might like it.

Saki's outfit was cute and pink. She was wearing long pink stockings with matching panties and bra that while being sparkly they were also a little frilly.

"Kinda makes you look like a dirty princess." Uzume told her.

"A dirty princess?!" Saki blushed.

"Maybe a naughty princess? Or a bad princess?" Uzume teased. "Sexy princess? Either way I'm sure Minato will love it. That's a really good bra, it's pushing up those babies."

Saki spun on her heal as Uzume noticed something.

"Hey Tsukiumi you've been awfully quiet." Uzume asked.

A blushing Tsukiumi stuck out her head. "I think i found something."

"Come on show us." Saki ordered.

Tsukiumi stepped out in her lingerie and the other Sekirei's eyes widened.

"Oh I think Minato is going to love seeing you in that." Uzume commented.

As the sun fell below the horizon darkness swept over the land and Yukari and the Sekirei that followed her started to come out of their hiding spot. They all decided to take back streets trying to stay hidden. They didn't know the person they hopped to meet at the Inn was in the city streets already. Minato and Kagari walked down the streets. They were closer to each other than either group knew as Yukair's group raced between alleys and the streets towards the Inn.

Something hit the ground before them tearing the street apart before them, the attack would have hit them if Kagari hadn't moved them at the last moment. As the dust cleared they saw Toyotama and Ichiya before them ready to fight.

"You're the Ashikabi of the North?" Toyotama asked. "We've been looking for a chance to get to you."

Flames started to flicker off Kagari's fingers as he realized he was going to have to fight them both off.

A short distance away Yukari heard the boom, "What was that?"

"Don't worry about that?" Said a feminine voice.

Turning around Yukari and the other spotted four figures. There were two women and two men. Yukari noticed something quickly that since two were dress oddly they were likely Sekirei. Shiina noticed it too as he got in front of Yukari to protect her.

One of the men had a grey hoodie on and he looked over at a black haired, dark skinned woman wearing loose black clothing.

He smiled at her before turning his attention on Yukari. Shiina took a step forward expecting him to issue an attack but he already had. The dark haired woman vanish in a flash only to reappear before Yukari as she pulled out a dagger.

As the fights started neither side knew that everything was been watch by other people or that they in turn were being watched. They also didn't know more Ashikabi and Sekirei were headed to that area.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Another chapter done. I don't know why I have been in a slump lately. I haven't felt much like writing. I'm going to try to also starts some new things to try to get the creative juices flowing. But don't worry I'm still working on this one too. So until next time if you guys would b so kind please leave some reviews I do like hearing what you guys like.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19:<p>

The sun had set and darkness had started to fall onto Japan. A secret war was waged in the streets between Sekirei for their Ashikabi. The war was secret as was the battles, all isolated into the city. There was a slight peace held together by an unstable balance that was on the brink of toppling over.

The Sekirei Matsu was typing away at her computer trying to trace the New Game Master. Matsu was also keeping a look out for Sekirei activity, in the last few days more fights had started and Sekirei were starting to terminate each other. Matsu had noticed a pattern forming many were happening near the exits of the city. There were no rules about not leaving city since there was no official Sekirei plan but maybe someone was preventing people from leaving. That's when she got an alert on her computer telling that street cameras detected many Sekirei in one area. Pulling up the video feed from the street cameras, there wasn't much but it was enough to identify who was fighting.

"This isn't good." Matsu mumbled to herself.

Kagari was in the middle of a fight between two Sekirei as powerful as he was, he knew it would be hard to fight both of them alone especially if they went after Minato. Though he hated the idea of running away it seemed like the safer idea. Tossing two fireballs at Toyotama and Ichiya he shouted, "Run!"

Minato wasn't dumb enough not to run when Kagari pulled him away. The two fighting Sekirei were being held back by the fire but that wouldn't keep them.

Not too far away Yukari had a dagger move ever closer to her neck. The Sekirei holding the knife just teleported in front of her.

The blade glimmered in the night. The Sekirei holding the knife seemed calm in her action as if she had already contemplated taking Yukari's life. The others were in shock unsure what to do or even able to anything to prevent what would occur. It seemed like a certain end for the young woman on the cusp of life right after deciding to do what she could for others.

The dagger cut through the air a wisp of a sound following, Yukari closed her eyes preparing herself for what to come.

Tsukiumi was still blushing as she held her bag with her lingerie close to her. She was still thinking of the outfit she had gotten, she had never imagined she would ever wear something like that much less but thinks had changed since she meet Minato, she had changed. Tsukiumi thought about her tuner for a moment, the only person she had ever thought as family before, she wondered if she was doing well and what she would think of her new life.

Saki and Uzume traveled besides her content with their own purchases. As they walked down the street they got a few looks from men and from some women, they were certainly attractive and except for Uzume they were all wearing what could be considered odd clothing. The group didn't pay much attention to those who stared and continued to walk until they turned off into a corner where they planned to jump onto the roof of the building and leap their way back home.

"Hello." said a pleased voice.

They looked up to the roof to see the smiling face of Musubi.

"Musubi?" Saki asked.

"Oh good we found you." Musubi chirped.

"Yes," Ikki stuck her head over the roof to look at the others. "Matsu detected some activity and found a camera feed of some Sekirei attacking Minato. Homura is holding them off but he'll need help."

They quickly jumped onto the roof to follow others on their search for Minato.

Meanwhile that certain Ashikabi was on the run from two fighting type Sekirei. Kagari was launching more attacks on the fighter but they were either dodging the fire balls or ripping up the cement to use as shield. Though Kagari was a single number and thus a powerful he was having a hard time fighting them and protecting Minato. Kagari grabbed Minato with one arm and fired at the other Sekirei as leapt across the buildings all the while Minato trying not to scream.

Little did he know his sister was inches away from a dagger slitting her throat.

That's was when she heard a clink. A second later she opened her eyes to see why she wasn't dead. The air was still and everyone was in shock.

Yahan the teleporting Sekirei's dagger was stopped by the the sword of Mutsu.

Mutsu who was used to fighting close and he had seen this Sekirei before so unlike the others he knew what to expect and already started to make his way towards Yukari. Mutsu arrived just in to block the dagger.

Dagger versus sword isn't much of a fight so Yahan teleported back next to her Ashikabi Reiji Koya.

Getting a little more space between them the other Sekirei got ready. Kuruse pulled out her three pronged spear ready to use it. Taki started to create a light fog to give them some cover.

Mutsu raised his sword when he heard Yukari speak, "What are you doing here? It's not that I'm not grateful or anything but how are you here?"

"I've been following you the last few days." Mutsu said calmly. "I saw you leave the Inn late at night for the last few days. I wasn't certain why you were doing it but I decided to follow you to make sure you were safe."

"Well thanks." Shiina said grateful for the assistance.

"It's not like we needed a baby sitter." Yukari grumbled.

"Circumstances beg to differ." Mutsu shot back. "If I hadn't been watching you they would most likely force you to make Minato obey them."

As much as she hated to admit it he was probably right.

Talking about Minato he was in trouble at the moment. Kagari was finding it hard to leap off buildings while carrying a man and shoot fire balls at the same time so he was getting tired rather fast. That fact forced them to stop leaping about and just run for it which is where the trouble started or rather ended as they ran into a dead end.

So looking at the dead end of an alley they heard a voice call to them.

"So this is where it ends." Toyotama said to them sure in victory with Ichiya by her side.

"I really hoped to avoid this." Kagari mumbled. "But it doesn't look like I have much choice."

"What are you talking-" Minato didn't finish his sentence as Kagari kissed him on the lips.

Bright fiery wings appeared behind Kagari and the air around them began to grow hotter.

Yukari's nose began to bleed.

Taking note of this Shiina asked, "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Wiping her nose Yukari answered, "No, I think something really good just happened."

If only she knew that it involved her brother. Anyway, at that moment Kagari pulled away from Minato, they gasped trying to catch their breaths.

"I wouldn't have thought the Ashikabi of the North to be into guys." Ichiya whispered to Toyotama.

"You two just shut up!" Kagari yelled at them. throwing a ball of fire at them

Toyotama deflected the attack with her staff but only by a small margin. The heat of his flames grew hotter.

Kagari glared at them, "Do you really think you have the power to take me?"

With gritted teeth the pair knew they didn't and took a step back as he approached them. Throwing a pair of fire balls at them he filled the alley with fire forcing the girls to flee, his own powers protected Minato and himself from the flames.

"Are you okay, Minato?" Kagari asked checking that he was safe.

"Yeah, I think I am." Minato blushed.

Minato didn't say anything but he was wondering if he felt Kagari's tongue during the kiss, he decided against asking him.

Yahan kissed Reiji a pair of purple wings emerged behind her. A smile appeared on her face as she pulled away. With a flash of light she vanished again. The fog was turned against them as Yahan started to pop up around them. They were quick attacks that were only foreshadowed by flashes of light. She appeared and struck quickly taking them by surprise, the Sekirei were strong and did their best to deflect the attack and even so the dagger didn't do much. Shiina saw what was happening and they both stood next to Yukari before Yahan could attack her. That wasn't their only problem.

Amebane was the male Sekirei with his ashikabi Yashiro Itsuki. Yashiro was dressed in a black dress with a rose tattoo below her neck and Amebane was wearing a thick black coat. Amebane seemed harmless but in an instant he lashed out his coat waving in the wind. His punch was blocked by Shiina who let out a groan in pain. Before Shiina could counter Amebane retreated back into the fog.

Kuruse reached out her hand and with a flash of light several tritons appeared above them impaling themselves into the ground.

"Watch out!" Himeko called out. " You almost hit me!"

"Sorry." Kuruse apologized.

With the fog it was hard to see where anyone was attacking. Amebane had it luckier as for the most part he could guess and probably hit the enemy and the same went for Yahan. At the moment they could only wait and hope they could get away.

Meanwhile Minato's Sekirei leapt towards their ashikabi hopping they could get at him before something happened. At that time they didn't know it but Minato and Kagari had started to go home. Both of them were trying not t think of the kiss but the more they tried the more they thought about it. They might have gotten home quicker but as fog started to roll in and they got lost in it.

"Wow this fog just came out of nowhere." Minato remarked.

"Yeah." Kagari admitted. "I think its the cold temperature mixing with my fire."

Then they saw figures coming from the fog. Kagari was a little hesitant to continue considering they were already attacked.

That was when they made the of a figure of an average looking young man coming from the fog. Next to him was a young woman wearing a green miko like dress and had a large bow in her hair. She was carrying a naginata, a long pole weapon with a curved blade.

"Hey," Minato greeted him.

"Hey." He greeted him. "You're an ashikabi aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah." Minato admitted.

"Were you trying to escape too."

"Escape?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of ashikabi tried to escape the city but something attacks every ashikabi and Sekirei that tries to leave the city. But I'm guessing from the look on your face you didn't know."

"No, I didn't." He continued as other Ashikabi and Sekirei came out of the fog.

"Yeah, me and the others tried to go out all at once. It didn't work but whatever attacked us gave up on chasing us as we got into the city."

"At least you're okay,"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Oosumi Orihiko and this Kaho." Oosumi introduced himself and Kaho gave him a bow.

"I'm Takano Kouji." Said a young man with messy blonde hair in a dark blue hoodie.

"I'm Namji number 73." She was Takano's Sekirei. Namji was holding a large halbred. She wore a red top that left her back uncovered and a white cloth wrapped around her hips and long red gloves. She had grey eyes and brown hair that had long tail like strands that fell down her back.

"And I'm Tsudanuma Osamu." Said the dark haired young man with a serious expression on his face.

Next to him stood a young blonde woman wearing dark capri jeans, knee length white boots and short sleeved top exposing her belly. She was also wearing a band on her forehead with the sekirei crest on it. "I''m number 74 Narashino.

"H-hi I'm Kunimitsue Hiroyuki." Said a timid looking young man with messy brown hair wearing a simple polo shirt and jeans.

Next to him stood a young woman that seemed to glow with optimism. "Hello I am number 82 Hari." She could pass off easily as normal girl though one with larger bust. She had her brown hair in small pony tail held by a cute bow. She had on a white skirt and a red and black top that showed off her shoulders.

"And I'm Mutou." He was an average youth with messy black hair and black clothing to match.

Unlike the others he had two sekirei by him.

"I'm Nina. Number 27." Nina spoke softly. She wore and elegant blue and white dress and black gloves that went with her long blonde hair.

"And I'm Mimi." The second Sekirei chirped. She wore a small black top,boots, bloomers and long gloves and that was about it. She had short messy hair.

Seeing as everyone had introduced himself Minato decided to the same, "Nice to meet you I'm Minato Sahashi."

The mood changed in an instant right then. Kagari tried to help. "I'm number Six-"

"Wait! You're the Ashikabi of the North?!" Was all the Ashikabi and Sekirei that interrupted Kagari had.

"Yeah?" Minato said confused.

Kunimitsue started, "Uh, is it true that you run an Inn where Ashikabi can move into with their Sekirei and be safe?"

"Yeah, you guys need a place?" Minato said not getting the full weight of the situation.

"Yes." Tsudanuma explained. "The Ashikabi of the East has been attacking ashikabi and Sekirei that don't fight with him."

"Yes," Oosumi added. "It's been getting quiet hard to fight back. He does have numbers. Many ashikabi are out hiding. So some of us tried to make a run for it but that didn't end up well."

"Well sure if you need a place you guys can come to my Inn. We have a lot of powerful Sekirei there so no one will attack."

Saying those words was almost like a godsend to those ashikabi but that didn't last as something hit the ground sending dust everywhere, the blast was enough to toss everyone around. As thing cleared a little Kagari opened his eyes he spotted Toyotama holding Minato.

Ichiya was the first to speak, "Did you really think that was the end off us?"

They waited just long enough for Kagari's powers to return to their normal state.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: OKay leaving this chapter as a cliff hanger. I am tired lately I am battling writers cramps. Anyway tell me what you guys think. I really want to see what you all seem to enjoy about my story, try to be specific of the story or just this chapter. I know it might sound a little like I'm getting full of myself but since there are only like 150 stories for sekirei has my story become the most popular one? Okay ignore that even I think thats prideful. Anyway leave me a review that helps me push on and write more. Thanks for reading<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20:<p>

It didn't look good at all. Toyotama was holding Minato, she had her staff pressed up to his neck. Ichiya was next to her ready to fight off anyone who dared try to put up a fight. The fire Sekirei is probably the only one that could match either of them with power but he wouldn't risk them harming Minato. The other Sekirei are hesitant, they had wanted to leave simply cause they wanted to avoid the fighting. The two fighting Sekirei eyes fell on one who is a little different, Kaho.

Kaho's eyes were steady, she seems like the only one willing to fight. Toyotama tightened her grip on Minato. Still Kaho holds her weapon ready but hesitates to use it, she knows her Ashikabi would not want to risk Mikado.

"We'll just leave now." Ichiya told them coldly. "Our Ashikabi wants him in one piece." She stroked Minato's face softly. "I would hate to hurt this pretty face."

She probably shouldn't have said that because the next thing she knows a tidal come out no where slamming her into wall.

Shaking off the attack she sees Tsukiumi glaring at her with rage filled eyes. Lucky for those involved Minato's other sekirei arrived just in time.

"Stay back-" Toyotama started but didn't get to finish.

The next thing she knew there was a glint of metal and her staff was cut into slices. Standing before her was Ikki with her sword out already.

"Ikki!" Minato shouted relieved.

But before he could act he felt her lips on his and a familiar sensation of feeling her body heat up as her wings emerged. Ikki pulled away smiling and held her up her swords with a determined look in her eyes. Ichiya jumped out and prepared for a fight.

Ikki turned to her enemies. "You dare attack my ashikabi! You dare attack Minato! You dare attack my husband!"

"Wait what?!" Tsukiumi asked.

Ikki didn't answer as she slashed her sword at the pair of fighting Sekirei the force went through the air slashing their clothes, the force shoving them back. The force of her slashes had left the ground ripped up.

Ikki said coldly, "Run! Run while you still can."

Minato's other Sekirei had gathered already and Toyotama and Ichiya looked at each other. They might have been able to hold off Kagari when they caught him by surprise but they couldn't fight all of them. Being unable to do anything they leapt away as fast as they could.

"That was amazing!" Musubi cheered having arrived just after Ikki.

"Husband?" Minato a little taken aback.

"H-husband?" Tsukiumi also said with her jaw on the floor.

"Yeah, it looks like you have some competition there." Uzume teased.

"What's wrong with Musubi?" Saki brought up.

Kaho and Musubi had each others stare and now prepared to fight.

"Number 88" Kaho greeted Musubi.

"Number 87." Musubi greeted with a smile.

"Are you guys about to fight?" Kagari interrupted.

"Yes." Musubi said eager.

"Can you not?" Minato asked. "These are our new guests."

"Kaho! You're moving in?" Musubi grabbed Kaho and gave her a hug.

Kaho only responded with a soft smile.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Minato asked.

"Number 87 and 88 both grew up together." Oosumi started. "They were actually both-"

His words were interrupted by a loud crash was heard nearby.

Moments ago the fight between Sekirei deep in the fog continued. The fight was after two simple goals to retrieve the last few unwinged Sekirei and to retrieve Yukari.

The sad fact about the situation was that she had only left herself open like this because she tried to help them and she wanted to help people but didn't want to ask for help.

She was regretting that at the moment. The truth is that everyone is weak when they are alone and only together are we truly strong. Yukari was depending on Shiina's power to protect her but Shiina depended on her to bring out his true strength. The fact that people do depend on people was now sinking in. Right now she knew she had to depend on her strength and Shiina's strength.

Shiina wanted to help but felt useless, "I can't see where to attack. I might hit someone else if I attack blindly. I can widen my attack but I'm sure to hit everyone though even those we are trying to help."

"You can't just use it so it's not strong enough to do any lasting damage?"

"No, my power degrades life. It really only has that one strength level." Trying to sound certain he told her, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Yukari smiled back at him.

The moment have not have been so sweet if they were both not in imminent danger. It didn't help that the two male sekirei and the female Sekirei had been separated from the other Sekirei.

There were slight movements in the fog. They didn't know if it was friend or foe, they could attack but they'd have to take that risk. Yukari was always the more aggressive sibling in her family and she wanted to attack but didn't tell Shiina to do it because the risk was simply too much. The best they could do was prepare for a flash of light in case Yahan teleported near.

"There is something I could do." Mutsu spoke up.

"Yeah, that would be great." Yukari told him. "Why don't you do it?"

"I will then." Mutsu said calmly.

The next thing they knew Mutsu took Yukari in his arms and kissed her. The reasoning behind this was rather simple and I don't even think I have to explain it but I will: Mutsu was reacting to Yukari. Mutsu did prefer the idea of having a young pretty female ashikabi which admittedly seemed to be few of. Yukari possessed an inner strength that appealed to him. That was the reason he watched over her all those nights she and Shiina left out. Kazehana would be more than eager to point out that was the same thing she did with Minato just to annoy him a little. The problem with this winging was that as his bright wings emerged behind him they gave away his position. Both Yahan and Amebane ran towards him.

Yukari was more than a little stunned by the kiss so she barely noticed the two Sekirei racing towards her. At the last moment Mutsu struck the ground with his sword jumping off as he did taking Yukari with him. Shiina who Mutsu was now linked to through Yukari jumped off at the same moment which was good because of Mutsu's attack the shattered the ground cracking the earth and sending rocks towards the attacking Sekirei. Yahan and Amebane didn't have time to react as rocks hit them and the ground below them caved in. Mutsu and Shiina landed on the ground safely.

"Is it over?" Yukari asked.

Anyone who has ever seen a horror movie knows never to say that.

With a burst of light Yahan teleported back to ground level. With another loud crack the ground is ripped apart as Amebane jumps to through the cemented ground. Amebane had his coat ripped up as he jumped out of the whole revealing a his well muscled body. Both Yahan and Amebane seemed hurt but they also both looked ready to go a few more rounds.

"Yukari!" They all heard call out.

Yukari recognized the voice as belonging to her useless brother who now only showed up after they had started to turn the tables. But the thing about turning the tables it means that that they can be turned back.

Yashiro spotted Minato as well, "That is the Ashikabi of the North, isn't?"

"Higa wanted leverage on him." Reiji commented. "Getting him would count, wouldn't it? Yahan if you would."

Yahan teleported right next to Minato and as she went to grab him but she found herself getting punched in her face. That was a shock to everyone especially seeing that Saki was the one to do it.

"Nice punch." Uzume stunned told her.

Saki had seen Yahan and what she could do earlier so she was ready for it. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Minato.

Saki went over to Minato her cheeks flushed, "Minato," her voice sweet as she spoke, "you've done so much to try and protect all of us. But this time I want to be the one to protect you."

She pressed her lips to his and her wings emerged behind her.

Yahan wasn't going to take the punch lying down she rushed at the Saki with her dagger. Before anything could happen Saki blocked it by pulling out her sword Thanks to the kiss Saki was at the height of her power and speed but the battle and time had caused Yahan to lose some of her strength as she grew tired. Yahan knew she wouldn't be able to teleport as fast or as often now but she still had a fog to work with. She teleported within the fog, she wouldn't be able to attack Minato again as the other Sekirei with him were on alert but Saki still followed her into the fog and Yahan planned on getting her back for the punch.

Yahan held her dagger ready to attack but then she felt a sharp pain on her arm.

"What?!" Yahan yelped.

She never saw her attacker but her arm was bleeding.

"You didn't see me." Saki's voice came from the fog. "I was trained to be a spy for MBI. They gave me the sword because I'm not too strong physically. I've always been smart through. I learned how to hide in plain sight thanks to my training. I can attack while hiding and this fog is a perfect place to hide in."

Suddenly another fresh cut appeared on her other arm. She didn't see Saki attack her it was almost like a ghost did it.

"Yahan!" Reiji called. "Let's go there is nothing to be gained here anymore."

The fog was clearing enough to see Minato's other Sekirei and the other Ashikabi that had gathered. Thought Yahan would love nothing more than to attack Saki she didn't think she would be able to win in her current condition.

"Until next time." Yahan teleported next to her ashikabi.

Together with Yashiro and Amebane they retreated into the shadows. Uzume pulled out her veils and using them as as a giant fans blew away the fog.

"Cowards!" Tsukiumi growled fleeing rather than staying to fight honorably."

"Yeah,are you sure that's your that's what you're upset about?" Uzume asked pointing to Saki.

Saki at the moment was twirling mumbling in delight now that the fight was over, "Yes, I got to kiss Minato again. And I got to fight for him."

Tsukiumi was fuming so yeah it wasn't just because they ran away.

"Yukari, what happened?" Minato continued where he left off.

"Nothing." Yukari quickly said pulling off Mutsu's arm from her.

"What do you mean nothing?" Shiina asked. "we found the last four unwinged Sekirei and convinced them to come to the Inn for safety."

Musubi had already gone to the unwinged Sekirei and was introducing herself happily.

"That's great. I found some Ashikabi that needed place to stay." Minato told them.

Oosumi waved at them hearing Minato talk about them.

Yukari was a bit surprised as it seemed her idiot brother had somehow managed to help more people without trying. Considering what she had gone through.

"I winged Mutsu." That was Yukari's flat response.

It was weird. They called Matsu telling her and the others to get the other rooms ready for their new guests. Lucky thing was that when they designed the Inn they planned for a lot of people. Being two stories and taking up an entire city block helped too. It had been a long day for everyone. Matsu registered the new Sekirei into her computer and took their weapons. Kaho didn't want to give up her weapon but Kagari eventually convinced her to give up the weapon.

Meanwhile Tsukiumi held her bag with her lingerie as she saw Minato wishing good night to Yukari. The water Sekirei was about to say something when Saki went to Minato holding her bag.

"Uh, Minato." Saki said sweetly. "I got something special to show you. You know for our special night. Tonight is my night to have you to myself."

"Oh right." Minato remarked blushing a little.

She grabbed his hand and pulled her towards her room.

Tsukiumi was standing watching that happen and Uzume was surprised.

The veil Sekirei said, "Well, didn't see that coming. That girl is sneaky."

Tsukiumi was fuming again.

That day had caused a lot of trouble for Yukari but that night she found herself sleeping between Shiina and Mutsu. She was in between a pretty boy and a dark and mysterious guy who both liked her the realization caused her nose to bleed again. A grin appeared on her face as she went to sleep.

Meanwhile Minato was on Saki's four poster bed, Her entire room certainly had a girls room feel to it. She had a shelf full of girly fantasy novels and even a few shoujo manga. That was when Saki came out wearing her new revealing pink lingerie.

"So what do you think?" Saki asked blushing a little.

Minato smiled, "You look beautiful."

She giggled, "Thank you." She climbed into bed with Minato and wrapped her arms around him.

Minato kissed her causing her wings to emerged the second time that day, "Thank you for everything Saki. You were amazing."

"No, no, no. You are amazing. You work so hard to take care of all of us. When I first saw you I thought you were this wonderful knight in shining armor. My heart raced whenever I saw you. Minato, I love you, you are my prince charming."

Minato smiled at her kissing her again, " I love you too my princess."

Saki was delighted to hear him call her his princess.

The continued to kiss as they fell onto the bed and started to take off their clothes as they shared their first night together.

The Inn was peaceful but the world wasn't. Higa hearing that they failed to capture the last four Sekirei was upset and hearing that more Ashikabi were now in the Inn. He started to make news also spread to the other two major Ashikabi. Like it was said: the city was in a careful balance. Now the balance had been disrupted. That was what the Game Master had hopped for, something to forced them to fight each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Ok another chapter. I had tried to get this out during thanksgiving weekend but I had things to do with my family. Anyway I am thankful for all my followers. I love you guys. I certainly am thankful that my grammar isn't as bad as when I started writing this story. I hope you guys are liking my story and leave me a review. Tell me what you guys like, I'm enjoying messing with Tsukiumi but don't worry I have something special planned for her later and I already dropped some hints about it<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21:<p>

The Inn was lively the following morning. There was a lot to do, they were going to have to get their new tenants things from their homes and bring them to the Inn. They would also have to get a bigger table or more smaller tables. They had a lot of people to feed and Musubi, Kazehana were having trouble making so much food but Miya stepped in to help and with some added help from Ikki, Kuu and Benitsubasa they managed to make enough food for everyone.

They did end up using most of the food in the kitchen so they would also have to get more food from the market. Matsu had ordered the new furniture off the computer but there were still things to do. Musubi along with Benitsubasa and some of the other Sekirei were going to help the other Ashikabi and their Sekirei move.

Things weren't so easy as people started to get ready to leave especially since Kaho and Musubi found each other. They got into their battle poses, the look in their eyes was more than enough to tell anyone both were eager for battle.

It might have been less alarming if they weren't standing in the middle of the living room and there were people there including Kuu.

"Are you two going to fight?" Kuu asked her eyes widened.

"Yes." Kaho's simple answer, one filled with confidence even without her weapon.

"Can you not?" Kagari asked even though he felt it was a lost cause.

"Oh." Musubi bemoaned.

"Must we." Kaho asked.

"It would be appreciated." The Sekirei responded. "Yeah, I don't want you to tear up the house. I don't think anyone really wants that."

"Very well." Kaho gave him a half bow. "You were the one that helped me find my destined Ashikabi and for that I will hold off my fight with number 88 until a more suitable time."

Musubi just nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll take it." Kagari settled to post pone the fight.

The flame sekirei started to feel that the situation was a powder keg ready to blow. He might put more effort in stopping the fight but there were other things he was starting to worry about. Since the last time he kissed Minato he started to feel strange. He knew that he was unique and he would change to his body to conform to his Ashikabi's desire. He was starting to think that maybe Minato had started to change him. He didn't know how to react and he didn't want to blame Minato since it was likely something he wasn't aware of. Kagari wanted to stay far away from Minato as he could for the time being.

Meanwhile feet away Saki was writing down about the previous nights events in her diary while Tsukiumi glared at her. She was a little steamed about how things played out. Saki didn't know Tsukiumi was upset since the water Sekirei always seems a little upset. Saki didn't know that Tsukiumi wanted the lingerie to be something special with Minato she just thought it was a bunch of girls friends going shopping. Though the source of Tsukiumi anger was more about having to share her Ashikabi with so many Sekirei. The water sekirei couldn't help but think about someone from her life and wondered what she would think of her now.

She got up from the chair she was on and walked off to find Minato so she could spend some quality time with him. She was determined in her tasked to spend sometime with her beloved. She spent several minutes looking for him all over the house but failed to find him. Tsukiumi finally gave up her search for Minato she assumed he must have gone with the others to go to get the possessions for the other Ashikabi to move in. She decided to check in with Matsu to double check, maybe she could catch up with them and convince Minato to spend the day with her instead.

"Where is Minato?" Matsu repeated the question after Tsukiumi asked her.

"Yes, did he go with the others to help the new tenants to move in?" Tsukiumi asked to make sure everything was clear.

"No," Matsu responded. "Actually he went out with Hikari and Hibiki."

"The Twins? What reason would he have to venture out with them?"

"Well," Matsu paused trying to think of the answer that would least upset her. "They wanted to spend sometime with him alone. Tonight is Hibiki's night alone with him and tomorrow is Hikari's. I guess they sort of went out on a date together."

"A date?" Tsukiumi clenched her fist as the vein of her began to pop out her forehead.

"Yeah..." Matsu said nervously. Looking right into Tsukiumi's eyes Matsu was certain she was about to die.

"We should get them back. It is far too dangerous to be left alone in the city. He was attack by another Ashikabi's Sekirei yesterday, they could try it again."

"I don't think we have to worry about that. I mean it seemed like they were more worried about the unwinged sekirei and just stumbled across Minato. Besides Minato is with two Sekirei and the twins can take care of him. You don't have to worry about him anyway I'm using the MBI satellite to track them and so I know where they is at all times. Besides they're on the west side and none of the major ashikabi that live there want to pick a fight. Minato is perfectly safe."

Tsukiumi had to relent her argument when she couldn't come up with anything else to say in a vain attempt to get Matsu to help her get Minato back to the Inn. Tsukiumi left the room even angrier than she had come in. Matsu went back to work on her computers one screen flashed a small red dot on a map of the city, the small dot being the cellphone that was being tracked by the satellite. Matsu was more focused on her plans to defend the Inn if they were attacked. They had the last few unwinged Sekirei in the Inn so she expected that a desperate Ashikabi might try to make their way to the Inn for them. Matsu was also looking over the fiances MBI.

At that very moment at the city streets Minato was in hand in hand with Hikari and Hibiki. The twin were wearing jeans and simple colorful tops with the number elven and twelve on them respectively. Out of all the Sekirei Minato thought they were the most normal. They acted the most like regular people, wore the most normal clothes, they even managed to get jobs and function like normal people. Yet despite all this normalcy people were still staring at the three of them, the reason for that was that the plain looking Minato had two attractive girls clinging to him. Most of the looks were out of jealousy or just wondering how a guy like him could get such attractive girls.

Even with all his beautiful Sekirei that he spent almost every moment with Minato was still not used to girls being so affectionate with him. And even with the dates he had been on with his other Sekirei he wasn't used to all the looks he got from other guys.

"So what do you two want to do?" Minato asked.

"How about we get something to eat?" Hibiki suggested.

"Yeah, there wasn't much a breakfast today." Hikari grumbled.

They were over twenty people there so the portions were smaller than they would like.

"All right let's get something to eat." Hikari said.

"Somewhere ritzy." Hibiki added.

As they walked on Minato came up with just the restaurant. Minato got a sense that the twins wanted something fancy, since they had worked so hard as maids they wanted to taste of the high life.

Meanwhile Minato's other Sekirei were running errands. Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Yashima, Nanami and little Kuu were in the market buying food. Actually they found that they had to go to a few of the small shops they usually went to, actually they ordered so much food the rest was being delivered to the Inn. They all cared several bags of food as they walked down the street taking glimpses of the the other shops. None of these Sekirei weren't physically the strongest, who were busy moving things, but they still managed to carry a lot.

Kuu was humming to herself as she carried her share. Kazehana had noticed how angry Tsukiumi had been the entire morning.

"Is something the matter?" Kazehana asked letting themselves fell back a little from the rest of the group.

"What are thoust talking about?" Tsukiumi told her.

"You've been upset all morning. It's not like I didn't notice. So why don't you tell me why you're so angry Miss Panty Flash?"

Tsukiumi got more irritated hearing that nick name. "It nothing thou need concern yourself about."

"Oh, come on. I bet it has to do with Minato. Are you upset?"

Tsukiumi was a little surprised that she got it, "I am not upset. I just wish I could spend some more time with him."

"Perhaps, I am his rightful wife after all. It is only natural that he should spend time with me."

"You're afraid that he doesn't care about you? Don't, Minato cares about you. He cares about all of us."

"Then why has he not he spent any time with me like how he spends with thou."

"I know the feeling. I would love to have Minato to myself but I know how everyone else feels about hims. I also know the pain of someone else being the one that your loved one adores. I would never want to make anyone feel that. You don't have to feel that." Kazehana turned and looked into Tsukiumi's eyes. "Minato loves you, he loves each and everyone of us. I know he cares about all of with all of his heart. He can love all of us unconditionally so you never have to worry that he doesn't love you like the rest of us."

Tsukiumi paused to think on Kazehana's words. The group walked towards their home.

Elsewhere in the city at a nice restaurant Minato and Hikari and Hibiki were just finishing up a nice meal. The twins seemed happy and they paid with the MBI credit card. Minato wasn't ever really happy using that card but felt some of the burden lifted off him by using it and he did try to pay some of the money back by running the gym and paying with the money they made there.

As they started to walk through the streets the trio started to talk about what they wanted to do next.

Minato actually asked, "What do you two want to do ne-"

He was interrupted by a motorcycle nearly running him over as he stepped onto the street. It would have ran him over turning him into side walk paste but Hibiki pulled him back at the last second.

"Watch it!" Hikari yelled at the guy ridding the motor cycle.

"You watch were you walking!" The rider shouted back.

He was gruff looking with black hair and wild look about him. The leather jacket and pants with a skill belt didn't help make him look any less gruff.

Behind him on the bike were three girls who looked rather young.

"Watch where you're going?!" Hikari continued. "We had the ride of way!"

"The light was mine!" The biker yelled right back.

Minato tried to be the peace keeper in the situation, "Calm down. It was a simple mistake and no one got hurt so its no big deal."

It was too late, both of them were barking at each other like two angry wild dogs. Things might have ended at the yelling if Hikari hadn't gotten carried away and let sparks shot out of her hand.

The man on the motor cycle really didn't act surprised in fact he seemed more like he was impressed.

"No." The girl with the long sleeves that had been riding the bike slapped away Hikari's hands with those very sleeves. "Don't hurt him."

"You two are Sekirei, aren't you?" He said.

"Wait," Minato said at the realization. "are you an Ashikabi and are they Sekirei too?"

"Yeah, I guess you are one too." The anger that filled his voice melted away and left with some gruff friendliness.

Minato had been scared for a moment that he would be one of those Ashikabi that was looking for a fight for a chance to win an unknown prize.

"The name is Sanada Nishi." He introduced himself." These are my three Sekirei."

"I'm Shijime Sekirei Number 106." Said the one with the long sleeves.

Shijime looked like a 12 year old girl with platinum blonde hair and her clothes. Her clothes were white and her sleeves were far too big for her figure. She had a white veil around her hips that was being held by a black belt. A white scarf and black knee length boots finished her outfit. To match all the white clothing she was energetic, curious,easy going and had a childish behavior.

"I'm Kujika number 48." His second Sekirei said.

Kujika had dark skin with short blonde hair. Her eyes were bright blue. She wore a leather bra top with two yellow stars on her bra. To match match her top she wore a black leather pair of shorts and knee length boots. The young woman had black elbow length gloves. She was friendly, cheerful and searched to have fun.

"And I'm Kuzuri." The final Sekirei introduce herself.

She was as cheerful as the others and open with her emotions so much so that she seemed ready to cry when it Sanada and Hikari started to yell at each other. Like Kujika she had dark skin but her her was very short, punky and black. She wore leather bloomers, stockings and a black leather top that only covered the upper part of her chest.

"Nice to meet you." Minato tried to be as polite as he could. "This is Hikari and Hibiki. I'm Minato Sahashi."

Sanada blinked for a moment astounded by the statement, "Wait, you're the Ashikabi of of the North?"

"Yeah, I guess." Minato said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Huh? I would have thought the Ashikabi of the North would look manlier than some college kid."

Minato slunk a little as a wave of depression hit him.

Minato was about to tell him he didn't even manage to get into college when Hikari jumped in, "Minato is plenty man enough!"

"Sis, please stop." Hibiki pleaded with her sister to stop.

It might have been too late as purple sparks began to gather in Hikari's hands.

"Oh, pretty!" Shijime cheered grabbing her hand breaking her concentration. "Make more!"

"Wait, they make lighting?" Sanada asked. "Do they wear tiger striped bikinis?"

The Twins and Minato looked at him with an incredulous look.

"That is a really old reference." Minato said.

It really is especially considering it was 2020. Considering that Minato wasn't born until years after the show was finished, it is really remarkable he even got it.

"I guess you are a man." Sanada continued despite their confusion and the last comment making him feel old. "From what I heard you've winged twenty something Sekirei. You treat them well and you've even started up an Inn so that other Sekirei and Ashikabi could stay out of the fights. You have to have a pair on you to make yourself that big of a target. I just hope you have what it takes to back it up."

Thought he didn't say a word Minato thought, _'I hope so too._'

Minato and Sanada had a conversation while Sanada's Sekirei tried to make the twins make more sparks. They traded number and decided to part ways seeing that the Twin weren't having the best time.

"It was nice meeting you." Sanada told him. "Feel free to call me if you need some help. I've been looking for a reason to get into fight."

"Yeah, thanks." Minato was not sure how to take that.

As they said there good byes Hibiki pulled Minato away. Minato just waved away, "Ok, well, see you." He turned to the Sekirei, "Are you in a hurry for something?"

"Yes." Hibiki admitted with a sight blush. "You just have to wait a little."

Soon enough they had dragged Minato to the front of a fancy hotel.

"Uh," Hikari started. "we got a reservation for this hotel for us tonight."

"If we don't hurry we'll lose our reservation." Hikari added. "We saved our money from our waitress jobs to get us the room so we really didn't want to lose the reservation."

"I know you weren't that well off as kid and we thought you'd like a taste of the high life too."

Minato was touched that the twins had been so thoughtful. It meant even more that instead of using their unlimited credit cards they paid for it with their own many. The quickly made inside and got their room key, Minato also started to feel awkward again when he noticed how many people were staring at him going into a hotel room with two girls.

Back in the Inn they had a busy day, after moving everyone in. After settling in Haruka and some of the other Ashikabi worked on setting up the furniture that Matsu had rushed ordered, it took them quiet some time to set up. Needless to say by the time dinner had rolled around they were all hungry. Tsukiumi was informed by Matsu that she got a text from Hibiki telling her they found a place to stay for the night, she didn't take that very well.

The water Sekirei sat down to dinner and once she saw that she was seated across from Yukari, she decided to that the opportunity to get to know her sister in-law.

"Yukari," Started the water Sekirei. "How have you been this day?"

"Good, I guess." Yukari said picking at her meal hungrily.

"I did not see you today." Then thinking for a second. "i have not seen either Shinra or Mutsu today either."

Both Sekirei were sitting on either side of their Ashikabi looked up from their food.

"S-so what?" Yukari stuttered.

"Where were you then? Were you training?"

"No," Yukari responded. "we just stayed in our room." In little more than a whisper, "just getting to know each other."

"What could the three of you possibly be doing that you'd spend all day in your room?"

Yukari and her Sekirei didn't say another word to Tsukiumi that night. Tsukiumi couldn't figure out why, Kazehana who had over heard the conversation chuckled and made a note to explain it to Tsukiumi later.

In the penthouse room Minato and the twin Sekirei ate some room service as they watched a movie on the large screen. The room would be best described as ritzy. It was large and extravagant, the room had a balcony with a view of the city and even a hot tub.

It was a nice quiet evening with just Hikari and Hibiki. They just finished eating and were sitting on the couch and the twins cuddled up to Minato. Minato tried his best to make sure he gave all his Sekirei time with him but still he wanted to give them more. Times like these came and he did get to spend some alone time with his Sekirei. He felt them press their warm bodies against him and he wrapped his arms around them. He deeply loved his Sekirei and wish there were more hours in the day to spend more time with them.

Those thoughts were soon were banished as Hikari pressed her lips to his and her wings emerged behind her. Minato pressed his lips to hers treasuring the feel for a moment he gasped as she pulled away. He filled his lungs with air and then was kissed by Hibiki, like her sister her wing emerged right after. That action was followed by another kiss from the other sister and the process repeated again. Minato was lost in a flurry of emotions and lust and didn't realize between their kisses that the twins had started to push him toward the large bed in room.

It took a moment for him to realize what was happening. "Do you really want to do this? I mean with the both of you here?" He choked on his own words, "Together?"

"Yes." Hikari said. "Me and my sister do everything together. It would actually seems weird for us not both be with you."

"It's a big moment for us." Hibiki added. "We both want to be with you Minato. We both wanted an Ashikabi that would care about us and love the both of us. We never wanted to be split apart."

"Even if we have to share you with the others it's fine as long as we both can stay with you."

They spent most of there time together and the idea of taking such a big step with someone alone actually scared them a little.

"I'll never split you two apart." Minato promised them.

He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with everyone but he didn't want to lose any of them, he wanted them all in his life. He pulled of them close to him and in return they began kiss his neck. Minato showered them both with kisses and they quickly began to discard their clothes.

"And maybe after wards we can try the hot tub?" Hibiki whispered in his ear.

Minato discovered even though both Hikari and Hibiki had the same taste in men they both wanted different things in bed. Hikari was more passive, tender and wanted Minato to take his time and him to be gentle with her enjoying to be teased a little. Hibiki was more dominate and liked things a bit more rough. Minato was more than happy to fufil their needs.

In the mean time late in his office Higa Izumi looked over some paper work. Normally this Ashikabi would be home resting but since the break in had been searching for a way to attack the Ashikabi of the North. Finally Kochou found him a way to attack Minato. A smile crept on his face, a smile devoid of warmth, he knew soon he would push on with his plan. The plan was simple and with only a few moves he would have everything he wanted and everyone who stood away would be removed of forced to join him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hello everyone. Sorry about my late post. I started this just before the holidays but then got caught up with family. Honestly I've been loosing my zest to write. I also have other things I'm writing on the site plus my own stuff. I'm in fiction press if anyone is willing to read my stuff there always use some more reviews there, working on something with aliens and the personification of death. Anyway I just ask that you guys are patient and whoever keeps telling to come to this on review of other stories don't worry. Even while i was gone I got a whole bunch of new people following so thanks. Anyway I'd love to hear review for this chapter tell me what you guys like or what you think will happen. See you guys later.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22:<p>

Minato and the twins returned the Inn the next day around noon. Tsukiumi would have asked why it took them so long to return but she didn't as she suspected she already knew. She started to grind her teeth knowing that the Twins had him for one more night. Still things continued on like normal.

Miya was helping train some of the the other Sekirei. It was an eventful day for Kuu.

Minato told her as they opened up the room, "Here it is Kuu. Your very own room."

Kuu hesitantly stepped into the room. The walls were painted and forest green color and a small bed with white blankets in the corner. A shelf with books, coloring books, games and a few toys was on the side of the wall. There was even a small desk for her. There was even a small closet with her white dress outfits along the costumes Uzume for her and some new outfits she made for her.

"This is mine?" Kuu questioned looking up to Minato.

"Everyone else has their own rooms I thought you'd like yours too." Minato told her. "That is if you want it. I know you like sleeping in the same bed as Yashima but if you get scared she's right next door. We thought you should have your own room, everything is getting so crowed we thought you'd want your own space."

Kuu looked around the room and then out the window where a tree stood outside.

"I love it, big brother!" Kuu jumped up and hugged Minato.

"I'm glad you like it." Minato told her before he pulled something out of his back pocket. "I also have something for you. It's an old game from when I was a kid." He gave her an old gameboy 3ds with a game about pocket monsters.

Kuu curiously looked at the game before Minato started to teach her how to play it. They spent a few hours playing the game together and helping move in her things into the room.

Yukari watched them from a distance, somewhere in the back of her mind she was reminded of when Minato and her when they were young. She let a smile creep on her face despite how he could screw up she knew he'd do everything he could to take care of Kuu and his other Sekirei.

That night Minato went to bed with Hikari and Hibiki. They all slept peacefully in the Inn not knowing that two of the major Ashikabi were meeting. Both kept their Sekirei at a distance during the meeting,it was only for Izumi and Mikogami. The talk was boring and diplomatic. Izumi brought up that Minato and his Sekirei held back the last few wingless Sekirei something they were both eager to posses. Mikogami treated it all like a game and he wanted the last few pieces for himself. He didn't really like Minato his thoughts being that the Ashikabi of the North was keeping the game stale. The game couldn't progress. Helping people avoid fighting just meant that they would never get to the winner. He got the message like the other Ashikabi and he was eager to win the price that Minaka talked about. It didn't take a lot for Izumi to convince him to agree to his plan. They left and that seemed to be it. The next day they both started to get their parts in order not even so much as telling the sekirei anything until the day they it would all start.

The following morning everyone started the day out by being woken up by yelling. The whole Inn was woken by Tsukiumi yelling as she sparred with Miya. It was particularly vicious with Tsukiumi sending wave after wave of water towards Miya. Miya didn't seem to breaking a sweat though and easily deflected the attacks or simply sent them back.

"You're are wasting you energy." Miya told her. "Focus it and know when to use it."

Miya continued her lesson as if everything was normal though she like the other Sekirei knew why she was more agitated. That night was the night Tsukiumi had to be with Minato. Though she can come off aloof they all knew she was eager to be with Minato. They were also smart enough not to point it out to her unless they wanted her to knock them around.

They all gathered for breakfast Kuu was playing her new game.

"Put that way Kuu." Yukari scolded her.

"Oh, I was just trying to beat the game." Kuu pouted.

"After breakfast I'll help you beat it." Yukari promised throwing an annoyed look at her brother.

Afterwards that things were fairly easy as Tsukiumi continued to train with Miya. Yukari decided to play the old game with Kuu and they bonded over that and in away it felt like what she thought it would be like having a younger sister.

Matsu was keeping her eyes on MBI's holdings as a stock holders meeting was coming up and she wanted to make sure everything was looking good by then. Kagari was alone in his room, he thought about Mikado and his heart raced and his body felt like it was on fire. Something was happening to him and his only idea of what it could be was something he refused to accept. Meanwhile Minato snuggled up next to Uzume,Kazehana and Yomi. The trio of Sekirei decided to sneak Minato to Uzume's room to have some fun with him. After their fun he had fallen asleep holding them. Kazehana placed her hand on her belly and she smiled contently, they hadn't told anyone else that they were trying to have a baby but she hoped that soon they'd have news to share. She really didn't mind sharing Minato with the others but she did like having this little secret just between them.

The day ran its usual course and Minato did his best to try and spend time with all his Sekirei. Except one he didn't manage to find time with, Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi had spent most of the day training with Miya even training by herself even after Miya had went to get dinner. Eventually everyone scattered to their rooms to go to bed. Minato decided to have a up of tea before bed and had stayed behind to clean the cup. Once that was done he started to walk to his room when he saw Tsukiumi in the shadows of the hall.

"Tsukiumi?" He questioned.

The water sekirei stepped out of the shadows her clothes partially ripped from her training. "Minato." Her voice was weary.

"Are you alright?"

She didn't really answer the question. She'd been trying to avoid him all day because of what that night meant, it was her chance to be with him.

"Minato, what dost think of me?" Her voice was weak.

"Tsukiumi? I care about you. Despite everything you want me to be your Ashikabi. I promise that I'll do everything I can to be a good one. I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

She knew his words were sincere. Her heart was racing as she looked into his eyes. She'd been holding one of her hands over her breast which had gotten exposed by one Miya's counter attacks. She could feel her heart racing and she grabbed Minato's hand placing it on her breast. She didn't realize it right away. His face went red when he realized he was touching her breast and how fast her heart was racing.

"Dost thou wish to make love to me?"

"Tsukiumi?"

At that moment she realized what was happening and she pulled away covering herself. She quickly jumped back and got some distance between them.

"Forget what I had just said!" She yelled as she ran away from the stunned Minato.

She quickly found her way to her room and locked the door behind on her. She fell to the floor her back pressed to the door. She buried her face into her hands. "Coward." She scolded herself. She had difficulty expressing her emotions and she was scared about how she felt for him and she ran.

Minato didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want to do anything like force her into anything she was not ready for or wanted so he didn't go to her. He went to his room and slept alone. He decided to talk to her in morning maybe they both have clearer heads in the morning.

They all woke up to alarms, literal and loud alarms. Matsu came crashing Minato's bed

"Minato! Wake up!" She shouted in a panic.

"Matsu! What's wrong?" He said jolting up.

"We've got trouble!" The scanners just picked some Sekirei sneaking around the Inn. And the cameras have managed to catch a few of them on film and they're all sekirei of Hayato Mikogami the Ashikabi of the South."

"He's the one that's tried to force wing some of the Sekirei."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing he's here for the unwinged ones that or you."

"Right."

The others gathered as Matsu used a tablet to turn off the alarm.

Hearing enemies where waiting outside Mutsu got his sword.

Yukari who was always a little gun ho said, "We're going to fight them, we're do you want us?"

"I wish you weren't here." Minato told her.

"What?"

"I just don't want you here incase you get hurt."

"I'm not a little girl. I have Mutsu and Shiina and we can help."

"I know you can that's why I'm sending you away." Minato moved her away. "Matsu and I did plan incase something like this happened. There is a hatch in the living room it's to a tunnel that reaches under the Inn and goes a few blocks out of here. You take the other Ashikabi and the unwinged Sekirei and find Sanda Nishi. He'll help hide you."

"Why? We can help fight with you."

"That not the problem. I have a lot of strong Sekirei so instead of fighting them they'll probably come after me. If they kill me all my Sekirei are terminated."

Yukari opened her mouth to argue against it but it did seem like the best way to get him out of the game. "You-"

"I know you an fight. So it's up to you to keep the others safe."

"But-" For the first time she really thought her brother could die. They might have had more in numbers but all it would take was one reaching him and it would all be over.

Soon enough the other gathered in the in the living room with the hatch opened.

"Before you go Taki can you give the Inn some cover." Matsu requested.

Taki did as she was asked and using her powers and created a thick fog around the Inn.

"Thank you. Please be safe." Minato told them as they started to climb into the tunnel.

Before she climbed down Yukari hugged Minato. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah..." He really didn't want that to be their last words to each other.

With that the Inn was empty of everyone except for Minato and his Sekirei..

"Okay, now Kuu." Matsu asked.

Kuu opened the door to the Backyard and paced her hand on the grass and all the plants around the house started to grow wild and huge. Stepping back inside they shut all the doors and windows shut. They gathered their weapons and prepared for the coming battle. They waited in silence hopping that the other Sekirei would leave without a fight. The clock struck six in the morning exactly and that's when it started it. A sekirei standing before the Inn raised her tonfa weapon and slammed the ground. The ground shook like an earthquake had struck. Kuu ran into Minato's arms for comfort. In the tunnel the floor above them began to crack and then huge chunk started to fall. Shiina pushed Yukari away but still one of the large stones hit her head knocking her out.

With that first attack Mikogami's sekirei rush the Inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay, back another chapter finished. Next chapter has the big fight. For all the Tsukiumi fans don't worry her story line is playing out and something is going to happen soon. Please leave me some review it will help get me in the mood to write and I'm fighting off a cold. Also if any of you read my other stories let me know I want to know if any of you read my other stories. So let me know what you guys liked about this story.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23:<p>

The world can change in a few moments. It only took one moment and one shot to plunge the world in to War World One. And for Minato it only took seconds and one kiss to change his world. Everyone eventually has one moment that can change their entire world. That moment was soon coming.

Mikogami didn't plan on fighting Minato especially after he became so powerful. Mikogami wanted to win the game and he needed to wing more Sekirei but Minato he'd kept the last few wingless away from him and everyone. The game hadn't changed and he was desperate for something to happen. He lived his entire life sheltered in a mansion and the Sekirei had been his release. Like the child he was he wanted more of his toys. He wanted that excitement that Minaka talked about in his video message. So he and Higa made a plan. He'd strike draw out the Sekirei and the battle would not end well but that was when Higa's Sekirei would arrive and attack him. They catch them by surprise and terminate them until they got the unwinged Sekirei. He watched from a distance though binoculars. A fog had risen and it clouded his view but he was happy since it meant that one of the last unwinged Sekirei was there.

Minato didn't like his Sekirei to fight and certainly hated the idea of fighting for him. He would rather find a way to end this without fighting. He knew it wasn't a choice though. Most of his Sekirei went out into the fog to fight. Minato hated not being able to say anything and stayed in the Inn with some of the Sekirei who wanted to make sure nothing happened to him.

Matsu was busy on the computer as she wouldn't be helpful on the battle outside. Kazehana stayed by Minato's side making sure he'd stay safe. Kuu who no one wanted to get hurt stayed by her big brother. Kuu held Minato's hand. Kazehana didn't show it but she was worried, it broke her heart the very idea that something could tear her and Minato apart before they managed to become parents and share the miracle of their love with the world.

Underground Yukari's head hurt, a lot. She found herself on the cold ground as she opened her eyes.

"Yukari?" Shiina whispered to her.

She opened her eyes and she saw Shiina and Mutsu standing over her. "What happened?"

"Something caused the passage to collapse." Mutsu informed her. "I think the attack on the Inn has started. We can still move forward but we can't move back."

Yukari rubbed her head, "Well, that was the plan. I guess we continue."

"Something didn't go as planned." Shiina told her. "The Unwinged Sekirei got trapped on the other side of the collapse. "

Are they Okay? Did they get hurt?" Yukari questioned.

"Yes, they're fine" Miya told her. I got a glimpse as the ceiling as it fell, they managed to move out of the way."

"Maybe we can move the rocks." Yukari suggested.

"I don't think so." Haruka spoke up. "If we try to move it it might cause it to collapse more." Haruka spoke from experience when he work in construction while he tried to get into college.

Yukari looked around everyone else seemed to have made it and didn't seem to be hurt so she decided, "There is nothing we can do. I think we should just keep going."

They silently agreed and kept walking.

Back in the Inn the fight had started outside. The fog made it hard for any of them to see anything and the terrain had been changed by Kuu so they weren't sure what was happening.

Matsu typed on her laptop but sensed Minato's worry, "Don't worry, they're all strong and the training from Miya only made them stronger."

"What if they attack each other by mistake?" Minato countered.

"They're your Sekirei and they're connected to you. They can sense each other they'll just attack those that they can't sense."

"Yes, just have fate in us like we have fate in you." Kazehana told Minato.

"What?!" Matsu shouted.

"What's wrong, Matsu?" Kuu questioned.

"My signal is lost." Matsu explained. "Someone knocked me off. I lost track of everything that I tracking. I lost the system around the house. I don't know how many are out there."

Outside the battle still raged without any sign of either side winning. A small flash of light cut through the fog, the same light that Minato knew came from a termination. A heavy pain shot through his gut, a sense of guilt. He was then distracted when the floor started to move startling them all.

"What?!" Minato questioned.

The hatch opened up and Kujou stuck her head out. She rubbed her head, "Ouch."

"Kujou?" Minato questioned the teary eye Sekirei.

"Hurry up." Kuruse shouted from below.

Minato gave Kujou his hand to helped her out and then the other up. Soon Kujou, Kuruse, Himeko and Taki were before them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Matsu questioned.

Kuruse answered, "The tunnel collapsed. I think it was from some attack. The other got through though. We were kind just trailing behind and didn't get clear."

"Looks like you're stuck here." Kazehana told them.

Himeko started to cry, "This is all our fault. If we didn't come here they wouldn't be attacking."

The house shook as some from another attack.

"Don't cry." Minato told him. "We choose to help you. It probably would happen anyway. Besides its not like you could let him wing you against your will. I couldn't let that happen either."

"Thank you." The silver haired Saki smiled.

Something still didn't sit right.

As the other reached the end of the passage just like Matsu had told them there was a ladder.

"I'll go up first." Miya insisted.

The mask showing up made sure no one argued. Outside and above mercenaries gathered. Higa hired them and after bribing some people at the construction crew,finding out about the passage, he knew where to place them and have them wait for to attack. They knew to knock out who ever got out of the place. The exit looked like a power grind box on the corner. Higa planned that they would take the Sekirei and Ashikabi and and make them work for him. The box moved revealing someone was about to to come up and they readied their weapons. They only hesitated for a second as a purple haired woman came up. As they readied to attack they lost sight of her. Miya heard their breathing and ran into the trees and bushes they were hiding in and with her powers just knocked them all out. She didn't waste time only a few seconds. Leaving them hidden in the brush. It didn't take much effort and she went back to the opening, "Come on up everything is fine."

She looked back a few blocks away where the fog covered the streets.

Back at the Inn they waited inside. Kuruse held her weapon, her trident, hopping not to find the need to use it.

"I'm hungry." Kuu told the other.

"Come with me." Kazehana told her offering her a hand. "Let's find you something to eat."

Kuu took her hand and they hurried into the kitchen to find her a snack.

Matsu huffed, "I'm going to try and to hook up directly, maybe then I can get the system back online."

Matsu grabbed her gear and quickly headed towards her room leaving the other in a quiet space. Well, quiet minus the battle outside. The four Sekirei thought about the Inn that had become their first home in a long time and how they blamed themselves for it. Minato had opened it up to them. They reflected on the last moment underground, they held back while walking standing behind everyone else. They were watching the other Sekirei with their Ashikabi. They felt a longing they had ignored and a pull, something pulling them back to the Inn. It took them a moment to realize it up but they knew what was happening.

They were reacting to him. They had been for sometime. Kuruse thought it was simply a reaction because of the influence Minato had since he had winged so many Sekirei and they would get use to it. They were wrong in fact it got stronger. Every time they got close to him it got stronger.

Kuruse spoke, "Minato, what do you feel about us?"

"I like you girls. You're strong and brave. No matter how bad things got you kept trying to make it through."

"That's very kind of you to say." Taki said as she started to blush.

"Oh," Kujou said. "we've been together for a while now. If it's alright we'd like to stay together."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Minato answered.

Delighted with the answer Kujou grabbed Minato and kissed him. A pair of white wings emanated from her smiled as she pulled away.

"What?" Minato questioned.

"I think she meant if you don't mind." Himeko said, "Can we all be your Sekirei?"

Minato paused for a moment, "If that's what you want."

Himeko pressed her lip to his for a chaste light kiss a pair of silvery blue wings appeared behind her. Taki kissed him next for a tender kiss and silver wings shot out. Kuruse finally kissed him for a sweet kiss and a pair of gold wings erupted.

The four of them said, "Now and forever our ashikabi."

It was a tender moment, which was interrupted by a splash of water. The others entered the room and Tsukiumi was the one in front with her forehead vein popping out.

She yelled, "Minato! How dare you consort with your concubines while you're real wife does battle!"

"You winged them!" Musubi chirped. "Yay!"

Yomi then snarked, "You could have saved us time if you didn't earlier. We ended up terminated all the Sekirei. "

"You did?" Minato asked.

"Yeah," Haihane told him. " We have them outnumbered and out powered. I'm not sure what they thought was going to happen."

Not too far off Mikogami spoke on his phone outraged, "I need to speak to Izumi Higa."

Higa's assistant kept keep putting him off. The plan fell apart when Higa's Sekirei never showed up. All his Sekirei were beaten and terminated when they attacked. He couldn't believe it, he lost, he felt so powerless. Everything was over for him, he played and he gambled everything and he had simply lost.

Back the Inn They started to repair what was broken during the battle knowing Seo would come soon and pick up the fallen Sekirei. Luckily for them no one from the Inn was terminated, only a few minor injuries that they were taking care off. Minato got some towels for him and his new Sekirei to dry themselves up while he tried to call Yukari. She had her phone off because of the other decided to take her to the MBI run hospital to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt.

"No, no, no." Matsu came running into the room. "They had to plan this. They outsmarted me."

"What's wrong?" Minato questioned Matsu having gotten all their attention.

"I don't know how but he convinced Mikogami and used him as a distraction." Matsu tried to explain. "The battle was just to distract us, that's the only explanation."

"Explain!" Tsukiumi ordered.

"Yeah, Kagari told her. "Take a deep breath and explain it in words we can understand."

"Higa." Matsu started. "During the battle his company bought a huge chunk of stock from MBI. The stock prices had been going down since the explosion but no one was really buying them like this. I would have stopped it. He trying to take control the company from us, well, the secret boss behind this. He is now influencing the other stock holders telling them that they need leadership. Their going to put it up for a vote next week. If he can get enough votes he can put himself in charge of MBI. To make himself the president of MBI"

"What exactly does that mean?" Uzume asked.

"Bad things. He'll have access to all the technology there. He could close down the hospital for the Ashikabi."

"The one that's taking care of my mom?" Minato asked.

"Yes, he can cancel our MBI card and leave us all with no money. He could do that to every ashikabi and Sekirei telling them they work for him or have no money. Minaka could stop them but now...maybe Takami but they can't do that now."

They knew Higa would do that if he could. Everything they had built would be taken away.

"Can't you do something with your computers?" Benitsubasa questioned.

"No, I tried, someone like me must have beefed up the security. If he gets the votes."

Kazehana spoke up, "What about a relative? A relative of Minaka? They'd get his votes and his stocks after his death, right?"

Matsu listened as that was the first time Kazehana used Minaka's name in a long time, "Yeah, that might help stop Higa from taking control."

Kazehana didn't ever plan on bringing it up but maybe it was time, "How about his son? His and Takami's son?" She looked into Minato's eyes.

"What?" Was what they all said.

Kazehana explained about a secret she had known for a while. She had loved Minaka but he didn't feel the same way. He had two children and she knew the mother. Kazehana and Takami weren't very close but she did let her know she had his children. She explained this to them. Minato's heart raced as for the first time in his life he knew who his father was.

Across the city Yukari was having her own world changing moment. The Doctors had been running test on her for a while and the other had been waiting outside for her as she waited in the patients room. Then an attractive woman with old eyes and a powerful presence walked in. She looked young but Yukari knew she was older, in a way she reminded her about her mother.

"You're an Ashikabi, right?" She said plainly.

"Yeah, I came in for a head trauma."

"Yes, I know, those test came out clean. You'll be fine."

"Good, I'll-"

"Those two male Sekirei are yours, right? The ones i saw outside."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's just something about the test I found something interesting."

"What? Am I sick?"

"No, it's just something improbable happened. Sometimes a woman releases two eggs instead of one."

"Yeah, sometimes a woman gives birth to fraternal twins because of it if they are both fertilized. What does that have to do with it?"

"It just proved something I have theorized about." She seemed amused by all this. "You're pregnant."

"..." Yukari was speechless.

"And if the test are correct with the equipment we have available here tell us that you had two eggs fertilized."

"So, it's going to be twins?" Yukari regained her voice.

"Yes, and it seems like they both are going to have Sekirei as a father. The really improbable thing about it is that each egg was fertilized by a different male Sekirei."

Yukari just stared randomly.

"I'll give you sometime to think things over and I'll check you in so we can run a few test for the next few days." With that her doctor walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Boom goes the dynamite. They know who their dad is, Yukari is pregnant, they might lose MBI and get lose everything or forced to work for the bad guy. Higa got rid of one of his opponents and might get rid of them all. So what did you guys think and like. Leave a review. Let's see if we can get up to three hundred reviews.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24:<p>

"You're pregnant?!" Minato yelled as Yukari told him after arriving at the hospital to check on her.

They were in the hospital alone in the room. She was in the bed that she really didn't need. She was just staying there for a few test.

"Yeah." Yukari admitted.

"And you got pregnant by both of them."

"Yeah." She said worn out. "I haven't even told them yet."

Minato didn't really know what to say, he certainly couldn't scold her since he was trying to do the same thing with Kazehana, though they hadn't told anyone. "I can't believe grandpa was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said you'd get pregnant before me."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Yukari said dripping with sarcasm. "You certainly have been trying hard enough with all those Sekirei of yours." Minato flinched hearing that. "You've had sex with with pretty much all of them. At least tell me you are using protection."

Before he could say anything the doctor entered the room. She was at least seventy but didn't show it, she looked remarkably young. Just from the appearance of her face they could tell she was very strict.

"You're the brother then?" She looked at Minato

"Yes-" Before he could even finish the thought she stuck a needle in his arm and started to draw blood. "What?"

"Hold still it will only take a moment."

Minato flinched as she finally took the needle out and gave him a band aid.

"What was that for?" Minato questioned as he placed the band aid on.

"Matsu, called we have to run test on your blood. We need to test it to verify your father. There needs to be an independent party to test it as well but let's all save us some time and start now."

"What's this about?" Yukari asked.

Minato sighed, "Yukari, there is something I just found out."

"What?"

"I just found out who are father is."

"Minaka Hiroto. Did you really not know?"

"Wait, you knew?!"

"Yeah, I found out a long time ago." Yukari admitted. "Mom didn't know I found out."

The truth is that she only found out because Minaka kept calling through the tv and she wasn't as oblivious as her brother.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Yeah, our father is a crazy man who put all the Sekirei to fight each other, why wouldn't I be glad to find out? So what's with the sudden interest?"

Minato explained the situation as it started to unfold to him.

Yukari didn't know what to say, "They want to put you up as president of MBI?"

"My new boss." The Doctor said, "I better introduce myself, I'm Miyajima."

"Hello." He was about to do a full introduction but she interrupted him.

"I'm sure you want to know about your sister. The test have yet to come back but I think you'll find this interesting." She paused to catch her breath. "The Sekirei and Ashikabi have a bond that affects them on a physical level. For example with your sister since she winged two male Sekirei her body reacted to it by becoming able to be fertilize by the two. A male with many female Sekirei might change to have a higher stamina so they might be able have sex with all of them." Minato blushed realizing that was thrown at him. "It is only a theory for now but I'm hopping your test will help." She turned back to Yukari before turning back to Minato. "I don't think you'll want to be here for those. Women don't tend to like having their brothers in the room for these sort of things."

"I got it." Minato said. "Get some rest Yukari. We'll talk later."

"Yes, your Sekirei is waiting outside for you." Miyajima added.

"Oh." Minato walked out side to find Kagari waiting for him.

Kagari came along for his own reasons Minato didn't ask but he assumed he wanted to check on his mom. Little did he know that Kagari was visiting Miyajima for his own dilemma. Kagari made sure he got there without being attacked. The other Ashikabi and Sekirei had already gone back to the Inn. As they left they found Shiina and Mutsu had fallen asleep outside in the waiting room. Minato thought about waking them and telling them but it is really something Yukari should do.

On their way home Minato couldn't help but think over the things he found out that day. Not only about his father or his sister and her future children but the whole fertility thing. Part of him wondered if he could ever have children maybe the reason why Kazehana wasn't getting pregnant. Still since they both agreed to keep it secret until something happened he couldn't really tell anyone. He knew the next week was going to be harsh and he'd have to get ready. Izumi wouldn't bother with them for a while until he found out what Minato was but he was sure it wouldn't go easily. Then there was the realization that his father was a mad man and also now dead. He was perfectly fine not knowing who is father was but some small part of him hoped to one day meet him. He thought about all these things on his way home.

When they arrived at the Inn Kagari. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." He waved him off "It's been a long day and I've learned a lot..." His voice was weary. "I think I just need to go to bed."

"I get it. Get some rest." The flame Sekirei told him as he he headed to his own room. The moment he stepped into his room he grabbed his chest, it felt like it was on fire. He could feel a pull towards Minato. He hadn't noticed it at first but that pull was getting stronger and now it felt like he would be pulled apart. He could feel something was happening and he felt like he was burning from the inside out. And it had gotten worse when Minato winged the last four sekirei.

Minato was conflicted that night, his mind buzzing around trying to make sense of everything. That they had changed his whole world and he wasn't sure about who he was. He didn't show it but he didn't know how to deal with being Minaka's son. He hadn't looked into his Sekirei's eyes since he found out since he was afraid they'd look at him differently after finding out after he was the son of the man that wanted them to fight to the death for entertainment.

When he arrived to to his room he found his four newest Sekirei waiting for him.

Kuruse, Himeko, Kujou and Taki were waiting for him on his bed. He was curious as to why they were there. He certainly didn't know why they were there, he thought everyone was already in bed sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked a little dazed and confused.

"Well," Himeko began, "we had a feeling that you were upset."

"Did you think it was because of you? It's not, I'm happy to have you. It's just that I have a lot to think about."

"About your father." Taki guessed.

Minato slumped his shoulders as he knew they were right.

Kuruse then spoke up, "You might have thought that we would think different of you knowing that you were the son of that terrible man."

Minato felt a twinge of fear as the Sekirei spoke. Was he so obvious? Could they really tell?

"Don't worry." Kujou spoke quietly and nervously. "It doesn't change how we see you."

Kuruse added, "You're still the kind ashikabi that took us in. That will never change and neither what we feel for you."

For a moment Minato's worry faded away. Minato stretched out his arms and embraced the four of them at once and without hesitation they returned the embrace. For a a moment he didn't worry about it, the rest of the world faded away. Minato felt their bodies grow warmer to his touch. They started to kiss him and he did enjoy it, the sensation and the warmth they shared with him. Since he winged them he had a sense of what they felt for him and just being next to him was starting up new feelings. Needless to say they found their way to his bed. He truly loved them and whispered it over and over to them but they knew. He spent the night with them and fell asleep in their arms.

Seeing that he was tired in the morning they left to sleep and gathered up their clothes. Minato slept late into the morning. Minato started to wake up he stretched his arms out and started to look around but he didn't see where he's underwear went. Then the door swung open. Before Minato could react two women were in his room, he pulled up his blanket to make sure he didn't flash the strangers. They both had long brown hair in pony tails and wore blue police shirts with a badges on it and black skirts that stopped right above their knees. They had on police officer hats and dark sunglasses over their eyes. The first one past the door and the bustier of the two looked at Minato while the other one closed the door behind them

"You're Minato Sahashi?!" She asked him.

"Uh...yes?" Minato said unsure on how to answer.

The other officer said pulling out a baton, "We are here to arrest you for voyeurism and trying to start up your own harem."

Minato's mouth fell open but words didn't come out. Had Higa Izumi tried to get the police to arrest him so he wouldn't cause trouble? The next thing he knew he was being pushed onto the bed as the first officer got on top of him pulling out some handcuffs as she grabbed his arms. Before he could argue he was handcuffed to the bed and she she sat on on her breast were pushed onto his face. Minato couldn't really speak in that position and just kicked a little trying to get her off him. The second officer jumped onto him holding down his feet.

"Oh, what's this." The second officer said to a noticeable shape within the blankets. "Is this a weapon?" It wasn't a weapon.

The first officer managed to moved back so Minato could get a breath, "That's not a weapon!"

"I see what it is." The first officer smirked, "Did burying your face in my goods get you horny?"

"No it's not that!" Minato tried to defend himself but at that point he noticed that the top button of her blouse had popped out and exposed more of her cleavage which wasn't helping at the moment.

Then the other officer moved up her hips landing onto of his lap, "Yes, it did. You pervert. Are you trying to seduce two officers?"

"No." Minato told them.

"Really cause it's working." The first officer said starting to unbutton her blouse.

"What?!" Minato shouted confused out of his mind.

At that moment they took off their hats and glasses revealing that they were Uzume and Yomi.

"You don't like our costumes?" Uzume asked.

"That's not it." Minato tried to explained. "It just took me by surprise."

"That was the idea." Yomi snickered. "We just wanted to have some fun with you."

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?"

"That's part of the fun." Yomi told him.

Both of them push Minato onto the bed as much as the handcuffs allowed him. Needless to say Minato didn't get out of his room for sometime.

Yukari was still the hospital, she was free to go but didn't want to go since she knew she'd have to talk to Shiina and Mutsu. She hadn't planned on becoming pregnant but it had happened. She was making excuses to them so that they wouldn't worry. Her doctor in the meantime was running some test to learn more about Sekirei and Ashikabi pregnancies. The doctor reminded her of her mother which caused her to go to her mother's room to see her. Her mother hadn't gotten up and she was worrying.

"Mom, please just get up." Yukari pleaded to her mother who hadn't moved in sometime. She gripped her hand. "Mom, please. I need to talk to you.

The world had gotten suddenly very scary and real for her and what she wanted most in the world was just to talk to her mother. She had Minato and that was great but he couldn't stand in for a mother.

Matsu was busy on her computer as she planned out what she was going to do. She had tried to clear out the bank accounts of Higa Izumi but failed too. From what she could tell another Sekirei with similar abilities was standing by to make sure she couldn't accomplish anything of the kind. Since computers had never been trouble for her she was finding it frustrating. In the mean time she'd set up everything for the votes to take place in a week to hear out the issue of the heir.

"Hey Matsu." Minato knocked on her door as he allowed himself in.

"Hello Minato." She frowned. "It doesn't look like I can make any damage to Izumi and his company. It's going to come down to vote."

Minato looked around the dark room, "Matsu,you spend most your time here, don't you?"

"I guess. It started out with me hiding from MBI I just sort of got used to it."

"I understand. Would you like to go out with me today?"

For once Matsu didn't know what to say, "Huh?"

"You do so much for me and everyone in the Inn. I thought you'd like to take the day off and go with me today. You deserve to have some fun."

"Like a date?" Matsu blushed a little. She fixed her glasses. "Well, I can't do much here today. I would love to go with you."

In the hospital Miyajima who had been busy lately with her test had now been taking care of Kagari who showed up this morning. " The test confirm it. Your body is changing."

Kagari sat on the doctor's observation table hearing the news. "Isn't there anything you or I can do?"

"I don't think so. The changes had started before this and they don't seem to be stopping. If you try to fight this it might cause you some serious damage. You know what caused this and I think the only think you can do is come to term with this."

Kagari just stared at her for a moment before hiding his face in his hands. He was changing into a woman and he didn't seem to be able to stop it. It was a lot to take in and the fact that he was literally loosing his manhood was not something he wanted to accept.

As she left Miyajima turned back and said, "I know what you told me set it off. I have your records and I can't help but to think that maybe you want this to happen."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"I am serious. Think about what Minato means to you." She didn't see any more reason to discuss the topic and left leaving the door to slam close.

Kagari sighed as he tired to make sense of everything.

Their day out started simply enough with Matsu and Minato going to eat some lunch together and just talking. They made a stop somewhere so Minato could give a DNA sample for the test at an unbiased medical office. After that they went to a book store and Matsu got some books. Afterwards they went to a movie that Matsu had chosen, little did Minato know that it was a porno. Needless to say they didn't stay there long, they ended up in the bed of a nearby hotel that she dragged Minato too. Matsu had a lot of experiments she wanted to try out with Minato and she was eager to start. Afterwards they simply cuddled in bed.

"Wow," the red head cuddled up next to Minato "you were very loving today."

Minato gently placed a kiss on her lips, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not just a little unexpected."

"I love you Matsu. I just wanted to make you a little happier." He looked deep into her eyes that were usually blocked by her thick glasses. "You know you have very beautiful eyes."

She blushed a little, "Thank you Minato. I am very happy with you." She buried her face in his chest as she closed her eyes to sleep a little. "I love you too."

Minato held her close and smiled. He knew what was happening and soon bad things might happen and he didn't know if he could do anything to stop it. Izumi might take away the peace they worked hard to build. He didn't know what would happen but he knew he loved his Sekirei so if they only had a week of peace left he was going to do everything he could to make sure that everyone of them knew that he cared about them. If they were going to stay with and still loved him despite being Minaka's son he could do nothing less than do everything he could to make them as happy as they had made him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:Okay so I'm back again and not dead. That's good, right? Anyway I'm having trouble getting myself to write on this story so updates might be getting a longer wait time in between. But don't worry I do intend on finishing this story. I just think I need to find the right mood to write this one. Anyway I hoped you liked the story and leave me a review. Thanks for sticking by me this long.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25:<p>

Kazehana rested her head on Minato's naked chest. Minato held her after they found some time alone together. He gently stroked her hair as he looked down to her. Minato was finding it hard to sleep recently as he had a lot to think about. At the moment he was thinking about Kazehana, he sighed.

"Is something the matter, Minato my love?" She opened her eyes and looked up.

"I thought you were sleeping." Minato asked.

"Don't worry about it. Don't avoid the question."

He sighed, "I've been wondering. What if we didn't have children?"

She looked up at him with a worried frown, "You don't want to have children?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just starting worry that we might not be able to have children. That maybe something is wrong with me."

"Don't say that." Kazehana said with a soothing tone. "I'll love you no matter what. I would love to have your children and I am not one to give up on trying so soon. If it is not our fate then I will still love you. We'll just have more time together. I'll be happy as long as I am with you."

Minato leaned down a little and kissed her on his forehead. Minato did feel lucky to have Kazehana in his life, many people would actually just call him a lucky bastard including many of the readers. Minato had less than a week of security and he wanted to use that time to make his Sekirei feel just as lucky.

Time would tell if he would be able to manage such a goal.

Minato tried to spend sometime with all his Sekirei that week though with so many that was easier said than done. There were also other problems, Tsukiumi was doing her level best to avoid him as her face would turn bright red as she was constantly reminded of that night. On a different issue Kagari was avoid Minato like the plague, or some sort of mix of the plague and leprosy. Kagari was dealing with his own insecurities and issues of his own gender identity. So he had a lot on his hands.

Still the ashikabi tried. The day was pretty ordinary for those gathered. They all had a crowed breakfast and then all went to do their own things. Sekirei number 101, Oriha, was doing her usual activities of drink some tea and reading a good book. At MBI her tuner was a woman who enjoy Victorian literature and she would some times read to her. Oriha could be violent sometimes but was mostly peaceful when she wasn't. She lifted her cup and slowly sipped at the drink. She noticed at the corner of her Musubi her her pink maids out sit sweeping. Otherwise there was nothing to bother her. The someone tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around the be greeted by the smiling face of Minato.

"Good morning Oriha." Minato said to her.

"Oh, Minato good morning to you." The Sekirei smiled putting down her cup and book and instead patting down her skirt.

"I was wondering if you would like to do something with me."

"Yes, I would love to do something with you." Oriha said with a smile and blushed.

Not much later did they find themselves at a cake shop in the city. It was basically an all you could eat but for cakes. Her own clothes looked like a maids outfit with in itself so she fit in with the waitresses in the maid outfits serving the customers.

Later they went shopping to a nearby mall and they found a book store that sold old books. They shopped for a little while and Minato got her a copy of a book of written by Charles Dickens. Overall it was a pleasant day they spent together.

The following day he asked Shi out. Shi was dressed in her shrine maiden like outfit and her black hair was in twin pony tails. Shi was a nice girl but shy, like really shy. They went for a walk by the park in the morning and Shi clung to Minato's arm intimated by strangers. Minato noticed this and tried to stay close to her to comfort her, he actually found it a little cute. Shi lived a very sheltered life before MBI collapsed and wasn't used to the outside world and usually got pushed into things. Minato tried to get her to choose something for herself to be a little more open of her desires. Shi ended up picking to go to an ice cream shop and try some ice cream, it turned out that was the first time she ever tried the frozen treat.

"Ah! My head hurts!" Shi let out in pain.

"Ice cream head ache. Don't eat it too fast!" Minato told her trying to stop her form crying.

Though anyone whose ever had an icy treat cause pain could relate with her. After that they ended up watching a movie, unlike the movie that Matsu had chosen days before this movie was a a sweet romantic comedy. During the movie Shi nuzzled next to Minato glad that the darkness in the theater hid her blushing face. Before they headed back to the Inn they stopped at a photo booth and took some photos in it. The photos were silly but Shi treasured them anyway.

The day after that he decided to take Sai out. Sai had short hair and wore a striped top that showed off her midriff and wore some leather bloomers. That outfit got them many looks as they went down the streets. Minato gave suggestions of what to do thought Sai didn't seemed pleased with any of them, she actually seemed a little angry. In the end Minato agreed to go anywhere she wanted to go without so much asking what that place was. The next thing Minato knew they were at some sort of dive bar drinking beers. Minato was old enough to drink he just never really made it a habit. Still he sat down in a booth across Sai drinking. They talked about all sort of things, though he didn't mention it he could see out of the corner of his eye a bunch of guys staring at them, They were ogling her and just giving Minato a 'what is she doing with him' look. He didn't want to ruin anything so he just ignored it the best he could. Besides he had gotten used to getting that look.

Eventually Minato went to the bathroom leaving Sai on her own. Like hyenas finding easy prey the guys who'd been checking her out went towards her. They were all big thuggish delinquents who mostly spent their lives doing less that reputable work. Sai was fairly petite so they thought she would be easy, that was exactly what Sai was hoping for. Sai was fairly violent and she actually wanted a fight. She knew she could fight the other Sekirei but most had lost any desire to fight or if they wanted to fight it was only going to be a sparring session. She felt going to some place like this with people who would cause trouble would be a good place to fight since likely everyone there who started anything deserved to get beat. Basically she wanted to hurt someone. They started with their bad pick up lines which she just ignored as she waited for one of them to do something so she could actually fight back.

That's when some burly guy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the booth. Everyone other guy who had been watching her turned away afraid to anger him. Sai was perfectly happy like that, she wanted the fight.

That's when someone yelled out, "Let her go!"

Of course that was her Ashikabi Minato.

"Yeah, what if I don't?" He said turning towards Minato.

Let's face it Minato isn't much of a fighter, he's never been in actual fight in his life and if he was in one he would likely be the one who loses. The bar became still when suddenly Minato punched the square on the face. For a moment nothing happened and Minato took a step back.

"Now it's my turn." The bear of a man said in a dark menacing tone as he raised his fist to hit Minato back.

Before he had a chance to throw that punch the strings at the end of Sai's arms struck him on the side tossing him across the bar. Sai quickly grabbed Minato's hand and pulled him out of the bar. Before anyone could chase them she picked him up and leapt onto the nearest building and kept leaping away until they were safe.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Sai yelled at Minato. "I could defend myself. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I'm sorry." He bowed to her. "I didn't think. I just didn't like how they guy just grabbed you, I didn't want to see you get hurt."

_He was an idiot,_ or so Sai concluded. Still she knew that even so he would do anything he could to protect her. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, the contact made her wings light up behind her.

"Let's go home." She whispered to him,

She didn't feel much like fighting anymore.

On the next day Natsu the knife throwing sekirei went out with Minato. Her usual purple top, gloves and skirt freshly cleaned. She smiled a taking Minato's hand as they walked down their path. Minato had heard there was a fair nearby and invited Natsu to come long with him. It was a fairly easy going day, they rode on some rides and had some snack at the stands. As they walked in between the various stands something caught her eye, a large stuffed teddy bear.

"Do you want it?" Minato asked seeing it was a prize for a darts game.

"Okay." Natsu answered a bit shy.

The game was pretty simple if Minato was able to pop five ballon with six darts he would win the bear, the problem was that his aim got him two if he was lucky. Still Minato had decided he'd win that bear for her so he kept trying. Minato must have spent a lot of money trying, more money than the bear was worth but finally he won it.

"Here you go." Minato handed her the bear happily.

"Thank you." She took it happily.

Natsu had great aim and even though she would have used dart instead of throwing knifes she could have easily won it, still it mean a great deal that Minato would try so hard for her. She squeezed the teddy bear tightly happy to have such a caring ashikabi.

The next day started out much like the others. Benitsubasa was day dreaming when she got nudged by the ever jubilant Musubi, "What do you want big boobs?!"

"Oh, I was trying to wake you." Musubi smiled innocently. "It looked like you were about to fall asleep. If you want I can clean here and you can take a nap."

Benitsubasa nodded and walked away. She didn't feel tired but she'd take any excuse not to clean. She was wearing the maid outfit and she hated it and hated that Musubi looked so much better than she did in hers. As she walked she noticed out of a window Kagari leaving again, he had been going to the hospital everyday for reasons she didn't know. She did notice that Tsukiumi seem to vanish too.

Benitsubasa paused as she spotted Minato.

"Hello Benitsubasa." Minato told her. "Would you like to do something with me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to do something with me?"

Benitsubasa didn't know what to say she tried to avoid him while she was forced to wear that costume. "Maybe..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No..." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well I have something to say." Minato smiled. "I've talked to the others and I got them to agree that you don't have to wear that anymore."

"What?"

"Well it was for a punishment but I forgave you a long time ago. I didn't even want to make you but I convinced the others to let it go."

"So you don't like me in it?" She asked not knowing why she even brought it up.

"No, I always thought you looked cute in it."

Her face turned as pink as her hair, "Really? Even when my breasts are smaller than Musubi's?"

"You're cute it doesn't matter how the others look."

That pink face went red. "So you really don't care about breast size?"

"Uh, I guess I don't."

"Okay, I think I would like to go out with you. After she got changed the pink haired fighting Sekirei went with her Ashikabi to get something to eat.

Later they returned back to the Inn Minato asked, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I..."

"What?"

"Uh, if you liked the maid outfit on me... maybe I could wear it..." Her face turned ultra red. "in my room."

Minato simply smiled warmly at her. Minto loved his Sekirei and did show them that through his actions. He didn't get a lot of sleep that week, for various reason but as he held Benitsubasa in his arms as she slept he was worried.

The next day he had to go to the MBI meeting and if something went wrong Izumi would take over and they might lose not only the Inn but how they lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hello so I'm back. I hope you liked the chapter sorry for the lack of updates I'm finding it hard to work on this story, lack of motivation. I'm also trying to work on a novel. Check my account on fiction press under the same user name, It's called of Life and Death and I would love if some of you would check it out. Anyway I will finish this story and if you don't mind please leave a review. I'm actually posting on my birthday right now and it looks like I'm suffering from a bit of heat stroke and I'm going to an anime convention this week so please be patient. I'm also planning to change the ending I thought I was going to do. So until next time.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26:<p>

The day finally came to face their judgement. Minato got dressed in a nice suit as he let for the meeting. His Sekirei were there at the door to wish him luck. They all looked at him not knowing what to say, Matsu was the only one going with him. Tsukiumi and Kagari were the only ones missing, still afraid of a certain situations.

Before he left Minato turned to his gathered Sekirei, "I don't know what's going to happen but ..." He sighed. "I have something for all of you." He took out a bag from his room and it was filled with small gifts. "I have something for all of you. I've get them a while a go but thought it would be a good idea to give them to you know." They were all small trinkets and gifts for all of them. Musubi got a small heart shaped necklace, Kazehana got a ring with a purple gem, Kuu got a small necklace that has a green little crystal that matched her eyes, Yashima got a small bracelet and all his Sekirei got similar gifts.

"No matter what i wanted you guys to know how I felt." Minato smiled to them.

"We know." Musubi answered for the group as she happily looked at her necklace.

Minato sighed knowing that this was his chance to save them Seo took both of them to where the stock holder were to assemble. What worried Minato was that Seo took the time to wear a suit, it was old and messy but even Seo bothered to wear one. Minto couldn't help but think what his own mother would say if she were awake.

Meanwhile Kagari was in the hospital with next to Takami, he wanted to avoid Minato and felt of all places to be was in that hospital room. The other knew bad things could happen and were going to help empty the Inn in a hurry should the worst happen. Seo's men were there in the hospital for the Sekirei that had lost a fight and patients that might need to be moved. Kagari made it his mission to save her should he have to.

"I can't believe it is happening." Kagari was surprised to find Yukari entering the room.

"Oh, she's still not up." Kagari told her.

"Maybe it's for the best. I bet she would be ballistic is she found out the entire company of MBI was going to my idiot brother's hands."

"If you really thought so why didn't you step up."

Yukari shook her head. "I don't think it would work..." Yukari was pregnant and young so the second that would come she was sure the stock holders would use that as an excuse to take the company. "Minato is older it just makes more sense for him to take over. Besides as much as he messes up he does come through when he really needs to."

"Maybe your right." Kagari smiled back at the girl.

"Are you alright? You look a little different."

Kagari flinched at those words.

Meanwhile Tsukiumi was also the the hospital talking to a certain doctor. The water Sekirei hadn't expected her, "Old lady!"

Miyajima glared at her for a moment, "Tsukiumi. I was wondering when you would show yourself."

Normally she was brave but that woman scared her. The closes thing to she had to a mother was right in front of her.

"If there is something you want to tell me, you should say it now."

She did need some advice but didn't know how to say it.

"Is it about Minato?"

"My husband?"

She glared at her again. "Have you two officially married?"

"Well, no..."

"Then he is not your husband. He is your ashikabi though. He seems like a good one though. He's very protective over all of his Sekirei and seems to genuinely care for each and everyone of you. I can't believe that Minaka would have a son like that. Though I might actually be happy to hear that were to become your husband." The woman's harsh face softened a little.

"Would he really want me? After all this?"

"Why wouldn't he? You might have trouble expressing yourself but you are a lovely young woman. I raised you so I think I have every right to say so. Minato does seem a little dense so just make sure he knows that you care about."

The water Sekirei pondered those words. She knew what might happen if Minato didn't get MBI and she felt horrible for wasting all that time they could have been together.

Matsu and Minato arrived at the building, Matsu wore a a business suit with a skirt and Minato wore a black suit trying to look presentable. No one paid any attention to him and Minato preferred that, he knew the second they started paying attention to him things would change forever. They arrived in a large conference room with hundreds of stock holders. One the stage in front sat by a long table the people with the most stocks. A figure in a white suit spoke into the mike.

Higa Izumi had started off things, claiming that they had no head since Minaka died and with the second in command Takami being in coma left the company without any leaders. He also claimed that the person who was running things didn't have any real rights to be in charge of the company.

Izumi spoke to the crowd of stock holders, "I move to appoint myself in charge of MBI. Should you agree then I shall merge my own company and MBI, with our combined resources we should be able to strength the companies structure. MBI needs not only the influx of money and leadership which I both can provide."

There were murmurs amongst the the stockholders, they had all been worried about the state of the company after the explosion.

"MBI would like to make a statement." Matsu stood up. Izumi didn't hesitate to give her the floor as he didn't. "Your entire argument is based on the premise that MBI doesn't have proper leadership, that is not the case. MBI has recently been focusing it's efforts on medical technology along with more everyday technology, MBI computers alone are years ahead of other companies including your own. " Izumi tried not to glare at Matsu's comment. "Thought it's true that the company has had troubles after the explosion under new leadership the company continues to grow. "

"That still leaves the issue of leadership." Izumi pointed out. "We don't even know who is in charge or how they qualified to run a multi billion company."

"The company belongs to him." Matsu said calmly and silence fell across the large conference room.

"What does that mean?" Izumi couldn't help but ask what everyone else was thinking.

"He's Minaka's son and naturally after Minaka's death all his stock and controlling interest go to him."

"Even if that is the case the rest of the board and stock holders have any power together to take control from him. It doesn't mean that he does automatically control the company."

"Normally that would be true but he's also have the control over the stocks that belong to Takami Sahashi since she's incapacitated."

"What are you talking about?"

"According to her living will her controlling interest should something happen to her or should she become incapacitated her stocks go to her family. In this case her son, the son she had with Minaka. There were whole issues between the couple in the end Takami raised their children herself. Despite that he's still Minaka's son and it entitles him to his estate."

There were more murmurs amongst the people present.

"You'd need to present proof." Izumi told her.

The screen flashed with the test results flashed on the big screens and she handed him copies. "Besides MBI doctors testing their DNA another independent party confirmed the results."

Izumi was furious that this ruined his plans though he did everything to hide it. The stock holders were in agreements that the company was legally Minato's and they'd be hard pressed to over turn the votes he'd get from both his parent's stocks. Matsu pointed out that the work the company had been doing lately was good, it was actually her work but she gave credit to Minato. She'd said that Minato had been running the company behind the scenes as a means to protect himself from any other attack that took his father's life, that won a lot of sympathy. They needed approval from everyone and the had it put it up for a vote. In the end Minato was put in charge with 85% of the stock holders voting for him.

In the end Minato stood up in front of everyone and spoke, "I'm Minato Sahashi, both my parents founded this company. I might not be as smart as either one of them but I am certain that I can make them proud. I have learned a lot since my father died and I've learned a lot about their work. I am not in agreement with a lot of what they did but I do intend to take this company in a new direction. I am not able to say what this entails though we are going to focus more on medical technology than weapons." There was more murmurs about what that could mean to their bottom line. "Already we have started to make leaps in medicine and have discovered new treatments for many fatal disease. We've even come up with certain treatments that have shown great progress with treating with cancer. I hope that will be able to show more of the progress that we've made soon."

Minato's speech was met with applause if just for the money they could make off the treatments. Minato did hope he would be able to do some good from being president.

"I have to go but my new head of press relations will take any question you might have of some things we have in store." Minato smiled as he waved over to someone from off stage.

Chino Hidaka walked onto the stage wearing a smart business dress suit. She smiled brightly happy to work for not only a company that helped save her but to help such a kind person. Minato and her had stayed in touch and he offered her a job, he thought she was the perfect face for the new direction of the company.

It was a weight off his shoulders that it all went so well and Minato was greeted when he arrived at the Inn with cheers.

Haruka told him, "You've been all over the news. The stocks have already started to rise since the meeting. People like that the company has a face for all the works it's been doing and people already like you more than Minaka. Everyone thought he was a little crazy and unstable. Sorry about that."

A party broke out amongst the ashikabi and sekirei to celebrate the success and the fact that they still had a a place to live. They'd take a few days to make everything official but it looked like the worst was over. Minato had been tired off the whole experience headed for bed early what he didn't expect was to find Kagari there waiting for him.

"Kagari?" Minato asked.

"Hey." Kagari greeted him. "I wanted to say... thanks." He held a watch on his wrist. "It's a a nice watch you got me."

"No, problem you've helped me out and you're my Sekirei I wanted to get all of you something."

"That's very nice."

"No problem. I have been meaning to ask something." Minato said timidly. "I've noticed that you've been avoiding me lately. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No! Of course not." Kagari told him off. "It's been my own fault."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about something, trying to sort some things out. I was talking to your sister today and it has made me more certain about something. You are a wonderful guy."

"Thanks?" Minato didn't know how to take that since guys never complimented him and until his Sekirei girls didn't either.

"I want you to kiss me."

"What?!"

"It's that...Kagari stumbled to find the right words. "I want to be with you. I trust you, I know that you'll change me physically... into a woman and I've come to terms with that but you'll keep my mind so I'm alright."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm ready to be with you, in every way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kagari said leaning in and then bridged the gap between them and kissed.

A heat spread between them and wings like fire jumped out of Kagari's back. The heat became too much and Kagari had to pull away and flames climbed over his body. Suddenly engulfed in flames and then suddenly not, the flames vanished leaving the Sekirei dazed and most of her clothes mostly burned off which made it easier to tell that she was now a woman. Her frame was slender but she had definitive curves, her hair was short and silvery and though her bust wasn't as big as some of the other sekirei's it was rather big for her size. Kagari wrapped her arms around her.

"So yeah."

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I feel fine." And Kagari kissed him again and pushed him onto his bed.

"Kagari! Do you really want to do this right now?!"

"Yes! You have no idea how pent up I've been for a while. I want this, I want to be with you... do you?"

"I mean... yes. You're gorgeous and I've had some feeling about you that are easier to figure out that your not a guy but after you just changed... do you really want to so soon?"

"Damn, you're cute." Kagari smiled at him before she pulled off the remains of her burned up clothing and then proceeded to take off Minato's clothes. There were some awkward moments as Kagari got used to her new body. What would have made it more awkward if they knew at that moment they were being watch by Matsu through one of her hidden cameras. Matsu was blushing red and her glasses had fogged up as she watched one of the many screen in her room watching the feed.

"I need to record this." Matsu told herself.

Matsu particularly enjoyed the fact that they both still thought like men and there was subtle fight for dominance between the fire Sekirei and Minato. Okay, it wasn't subtle at one point Kagari told Minato that she wanted to be on top. While watching Matsu started to come up with hot jokes for the following morning.

Speaking of that morning it arrived like most morning do. The others were around the table, well most of them some were still hung over after the previous night's celebrations. Minato arrived at the table and tired from last night Kagari showed up wearing a large shirt and not noticing the fact.

"Oh, some looks rather indecent." Kazehana pointed out.

"What?" Kagari noticed she was only wearing a large shirt that belonged to Minato.

Haihane only pointed out, "So we're only going to talk about that and not the fact she used to be a he?"

"Or what they did last night?!" Matsu shouted pulling out a notepad. "I have a whole lot of things to say about that!" Suddenly there was a snap of fingers and that notepad burst into flames.

Matsu poured her tea over it to turn off the flames.

"So what do we call you?" Musubi said in her innocent fashion. "Homura was a very manly name and you're not a man anymore."

"Uh, I've been thinking." Kagari said. "Just call me Kagari. I like that name and I think it suits me."

"Kagari it is." Yomi said, "So who wants to watch the video that Matsu has off your first time again?"

Before the day ended Kagari set fire to a lot of things that Matsu owned.

Meanwhile in the hospital Shiina and Mutsu continued to pace outside of Yukari's room. Yukari had refused to leave the hospital and they had started to worry.

Yukari opened the doors, "Can you two come in?"

They did as they were told. "Is something wrong?" Shiina said a slight panic in his voice.

"It's just hard to say." Yukari tried to explain.

"We will assist you." Mutsu said trying to assure her. "We are your sekirei, you are ashikabi. We are bound together forever nothing will change that."

"I'm glad to hear that." Yukari took a deep breath. "I've got some news, some odd news, it looks like I'm pregnant with twins and you both are the fathers."

That news hit like a ton of break and the room went silent, it would take them a half an hour for that to sink in and then another twenty minutes for Yukari to explain it all. In the end the guys were shocked, scared and a little elated just like all men when they hear they're going to be fathers.

Still things were to happen and plans were put into motion. As Minato got things ready he offered some jobs in MBI to the other Ashikabi as everything went into action. The MBI was about to be open soon and he'd have an office in the top. It was tiring but part of Minato liked the work that he was to do. He went to work and he found Tsukiumi waiting for him wearing a tan trench coat. Honestly at this point he should expect this but he didn't. The water sekirei was looking at a blue ring that she was given from Minato before she turned to him.

"Tsukiumi?"

"Minato." The water Sekirei spoke. "I have been neglecting my duties as your one true wife. I let my fear take over my heart something that belongs only to you. I am ready to be with you whole heartily, body and heart."

Tsukiumi took off the coat to reveal she was wearing silky blue lingerie. The bra held her breast up, her blue panties hugged her hips, and the blue garter belt kept up her stockings.

"I bought this for you some time ago." Tsukiumi said a light blush spreading across her face.

"It's... great." Minato finally said before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her lips and with a bright glow of her wings filled the room. It took her a moment but Tsukiumi relaxed in his arms returning the kiss.

"I think... we should consummate our marriage now." Tsukiumi told him shyly.

"I love you..." Minato whispered. "my wife."

Tsukiumi smiled, "I love you too."

Minato smiled at her before resting her on the bed. Slowly and playfully he took off his clothes before he took of his.

Despite everything Tsukiumi was overjoyed to be with Minato. As they held her she felt waves of pleasure wash over her again and again. She didn't even mind that she had share him, for everything he learned with the other Sekirei was now being used to make her happy. Minato found out the Tsukiumi was shy but in bed she was actually a tiger and didn't let him sleep on their first night together. Tsukiumi was just happy to be with him and for that night she felt like he was only hers.

The next day Minato had to go to MBI to fill out some work but for the most part it was an easy day, the president didn't really have to do much and Matsu did a good chunk of it before anyone had a chance to give the work to him. Minato continued to spend his days with his Sekirei. He found that most of them were getting more affectionate through the day, it left him tired. Kazehana was still as eager to try making a baby and Yomi and Matsu were just eager. He enjoyed spending time with Kuu who being so young and innocent had no desires like the older women did. Though Matsu had told him that his connection with his Sekirei would likely slow down his aging and Kuu would catch up with him and Kuu still told him she wanted to be his wife too.

Minato decided not to think about it.

After a long day Minato crawled into bed by himself hopping to sleep, it seemed that along the way his Sekirei lost track of the schedule they made up.

Minato fell asleep easily and since it was a warm night he slept without clothes as he lay under the blanket. He must have been asleep for an hour when he felt someone crawl into bed with him.

"Huh?" He muttered as he tried to wake up. He pulled off the blankets to see of all people Miya next to him, naked too boot.

"Miya!" He shouted to be silence by her putting a single finger lightly on his lips.

"Minato." She smiled at him brightly even in the dark room.

"What's going on?"

Miya leaned in close and pressed her lips to his, her lips felt hot and inviting. A bright light shown from behind her filling the room with warmth. Miya pulled away and with a smile spoke, "My ashikabi."

"What? Miya are you a Sekirei?"

"No, and yes. I am much more than a mere Sekirei. I'm more than that but we have time to explain that later. You are the second man I've fallen in love with but you're my only ashikabi."

"Miya..." Minato said not sure what was happening.

"There is a lot to tell you but that can wait until tomorrow." Miya leaned in and kissed him again pushing him onto the bed. Minato could could feel the emotion waving off Miya and couldn't deny her love.

While the other sekirei slept they all started to dream of the love the shared with Minato and the good times they shared.

Elsewhere Izumi started to plan against Minato and the other for one final plan. Little did anyone know the the new Game Master was watching a screen with Miya's picture on it and the information that Miya was winged.

"Finally." She spoke to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay another chapter done. One maybe two left before I'm done. Now to talk. I do intend to finish this story so don't worry. I don't update often because I'm looking for work and I'm working on other stories on this site and my own writing. Now if you think I've forgotten about this story pm me but someone keep saying to write for this story in the reviews for my others stories and that upsets me. I was working on this story when I got a review on one of my other stories about this and I was so put out I couldn't force myself to work on it for a while. I love you guys and I will finish but just let me go on my own pace, I've written 26 chapters and the inspirations to write this takes me a little time to get going. So about that rant but I really needed to put that out. I've been upset lately and haven't been writing. Anyway this was a little forced to write so I'm sure it's not my best sorry. If you want to leave a review please do.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27:<p>

Minato didn't ever imagine to wake up like this. He never expected that he would one day wake up in bed with his land lady. Though that was not to say that he didn't enjoy the night.

In the morning they explained everything to the others. Mostly the fact that Miya wasn't human. Miya did go on to explain a little bit about her life and being found in a space ship and eventually falling in love with Takehito. She also explained about the past of the previous Sekirei on the planet and where the modern ashikabi came from. She told that to all the Ashikabi there and they were all surprised to find themselves naked in some sort of dream space and she flashed the past before their mind's eyes. Yukari claimed that seeing her brother naked would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Honestly if anyone was going to be scared by Minato's naked form it was the other guys.

Things went back to normal after that as most the girls didn't care that Minato was now also with Miya. Tsukiumi was the only one upset that she had to share Minato with another woman but she was far too scared of Miya to say anything to her.

After about two weeks the days seemed to return to their normal peace while none of them knew that a war was brewing. The game had been going on and people either made their own rules or tried to avoid it. That would only lead to chaos.

The Game Master watched from a distance at what the player would do. Some hid, some ignored the game and some prepared for battle. Some of the players had tricked others and just rolled over yet more. The Game Master waited for the right moment.

Other people wanted the game to finally be won. Higa Izumi sat in his office watching a series of computer screens. They had been working on this for days, each step had to be taken silently and slowly not to alert anyone. Behind him were Kanzaki and Kochou. Kanzaki stood behind Kochou as were on a computer her steady tapping of the keys was the only noise in the room. His screen flicker with a satellite shot of an Inn were Minato and his Sekirei slept.

Higa had grown tired of the games and decided just to end it all the best way he could. Minato's Sekirei had been proven to be more powerful to overcome so he needed to find another way to get them out of the picture.

Slowly but surely they had managed to take control of the of the MBI satellite, a satellite with a high power weaponized laser. With his taken over plan failing miserably it seemed like the only way to end this. Kochou was prepared to cover up the attack as a failure on MBI part and without Minato he could take control over the company with ease. With his own Sekirei any other trouble with be no trouble at all.

That would turn out to be a mistake. They had been found and someone knew all along of what they were planning if they had just acted all at once it would have happened to fast for them to react but that was the case.

Izumi was looking at the screen focused at the Inn when he heard it. It was a scream of pain that was cut in half and a yelp followed by the sound of blood splattering.

Izumi turned around to find that Kanzaki and Kochou had been stabbed and were bleeding out. The attacker held out a long sword as they stood over them. Izumi watched in horror as the killer smiled. Izumi raced trying to find away to survive what he knew would be his last moment. Izumi focused, he had to stall them, MBI would be there to claim Kochou he had just had to hold out.

A sword ripped to his chest and out his back impaling him on the glass window which cracked behind him. He coughed and warm blood spilled out of his mouth. He gasped fro breath as he tried to talk. Even then he thought he could turn things around, he still pretended he still had control. His killer looked him in the eyes and watched as the spark of life vanished from them. At that instant his Sekirei all collapsed with the death of their ashikabi.

The New Game Master ripped the sword out of his chest and looked upon their work. Their game was almost over and with that they left the room.

With their deaths the world continued to spin and the sun rose that morning. MBI's forces lead by Seo quickly arrived at the building and found the sight. While they dealt with that Minato woke up in bed, with 25 naked women.

Their normal schedule had been ignored, since he winged Miya the Sekirei had been getting more affective with him. The previous night after tucking Kuu into her bed Minato found that all his other Sekirei all wanted to spend the night with him. Minato actually thought they just wanted to cuddle and was not expecting this.

Minato was exhausted and was sure he hadn't slept a moment all night. He didn't want to leave any of his sekirei unsatisfied so it did take him all night. His Sekirei cuddled against him looked rather pleased about the last night as they slept.

"How did I…?" Minato mumbled to himself.

Miya yawned as she cuddled closer to Minato. "Hm?I thought Matsu told you." She spoke half awake. "Ashikabi have a connection to their Sekirei and it works both ways. You get stronger with each Sekirei you wing. Each Sekirei provides you with some of our power and the connection is strengthen when were are intimate together. You won't age as fast and you will be somewhat stronger and it was so wonderfully demonstrated last night you stamina has increased."

"Really?" Minato was confused.

"Yes, you won't live centuries but your life will be longer and you will hardly age and you can spend that time with all of us."

As surprising as it was it wasn't too bad sounding. Minato would live a long life with people that cared about him and whom he cared about. It honestly didn't sound like such a bad life.

"Now come along." Miya smiled warmly. "We have a lot to do."

Miya tapped Musubi on the head. "Ow!"

Musubi woke up and so everyone else started to get up to.

Matsu poked Kagari, "I see that you had fun last night with Minato."

"Shut up." Kagari glared back at her as she started to search for her bra.

Despite how much all the Sekirei could bicker with one another they were a family and that was going to be someday.

That day was supposed to be the day that all the Sekirei were checked out by MBI. It had been booked for a long time, even before the fall of the old regime at MBI. Any Sekirei could show up and get a physical and made sure they were healthy. It was a good way to get other Ashikabi and tell them about them being safe in the Inn.

Miyajima oversaw everything making sure that everyone was healthy.

That was when Seo arrived and told Minato about the murders, "Yeah, Izumi the Ashikabi under him and all their sekirei are all dead. It looks like the same work as the person who killed the researcher. It looks like the Game Master is behind it." Seo finished telling him all this. "We will keep looking but we don't have much to work with."

"Thanks." Minato told him.

After a few minutes Minato found himself talking things over with his sister. That was when Miyajima came out with some news.

"Pregnant!" Both siblings reacted.

Miyajima looked over her notes. " Yes, Miya seems to be a week into her pregnancy. The twins seem to be about two weeks in. Musubi and Matsu are about three weeks in. Yomi and Akitsu are about a month pregnant. Kazehana is farthest in with a month and a half. Everyone else is days pregnant, actually I'd say some like Homura and Natsu got pregnant recently as of last night."

Minato silently pondered the whole situation and wondered how often he actually used protection. He and Kazehana were the only ones trying to get pregnant but it somehow seemed like he had gotten all of them pregnant.

"It's strange." Miyajima admitted. "I think it has something to do with winging Miya. Her power attached to the link you all share might have been the trick to sync all of the serkirei's mating cycles. Like any animal, humans included, there are times when their body go in a state that desire to have children. If one of them had hit their mating cycle then they might have all gone into it and that would have made them more fertile."

Minato decided to go with that instead of what he thought.

Yukari glared at her brother, " You got two dozen girls pregnant!"

The other women in his life were taking the news better.

Kazehana rubbed her belly delighted at the news.

Matsu came over and smiled, "I'm glad for you, you and Minato have been trying for sometime."

"You knew?" She asked Matsu.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to figure it out when you gave up drinking."

Kagari was taking it a little hard. He had just gotten used to being a woman and now becoming a mother was being a little much.

Musubi patted her on the back, "Don't worry I'm sure you will be a great mommy."

"Musubi, you're not helping."

Akitsu smiled at the news and like many others were actually happy with the news. Miya just had a serene look on her face.

After a lengthy argument which was mostly just Yukari yelling at him they went to their mother's room.

"Talk to her." Yukari told him as she sat down. "Even if she's not up you should tell her."

Minato ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess you're right." He gently ran down her cheek. "Mom, I miss you and I wish you were here. Especially now that you're going to become a grandmother."

There was more to the powers given to him by his link with the sekirei than merely stamina. There was a mental component to it that had reached his mother once before and started to do it again.

"Minato…." Takami started to say.

"Mom?"

Slowly her eyes started to open, she felt weaker than ever before and she blinked as she looked up to see her children. "Minato? Yukari?"

Yukari and Minato were surprised but as their mom tried to reach for them they quickly embraced her.

"Mom, lay down you need to rest." Yukari told her.

"Wait, did you just say you I was becoming a grandmother?"

"Yeah, about that."

"Minato…." She smiled at the fact that her son had actually got some. "Whose the mother?"

At that moment the door opened, "Minato, sweetie, the doctor is saying that some of us advance enough to have an ultra sound. Would you like to see your babies?"

"Kazehana?" Takami was curious.

"You're awake!" Kazehana cheered. "This is wonderful. You can come and see the ultra sounds of me and Matsu, I don't think Miya or Kagari are too far along. Still, this is a great opportunity for you, granny."

Something inside her snapped. "What the hell!" She grabbed her son.

Yukari pushed Kazehana out the door, "Just give us a minute." They she pulled her mother off her brother to make sure he lived to see any of his children.

Minato gave his mother a quick run down of what had happened.

"So, were ashikabi." He told his mother.

"You got twenty something sekirei pregnant!" She screamed at him. "Why can't you be like your sister? She didn't get pregnant!"

Yukari cleared her throat. "Actually…."

Takami's furies screams could be heard across the hospital and for some reason everyone felt very scared. Takami needed to be sedated.

After a few hours the doctors cleared Takami to talk to her children and Matsu joined them being one of the few people that were likely not upset her too much. Kuu joined them too but as it had been a long day he had fallen asleep next to Takami. Takami gently stroked the young girl's hair. Takami glanced over at the flower by her bed, still fresh as the first day it was.

She didn't know what was more shocking the fact that she was going to be a grandmother or the fact that Minaka was dead.

Minaka was insane there was no doubt about it but in just every way but legal way he was her husband and he was the father of her children. In same way she felt like she always knew.

"There is something we need to talk about." Matsu told her about the New Game Master and the murders.

"I don't know who it is." Takami admitted. "Minaka was crazy but he demand a certain control over events. He wanted to be entertained too, he wouldn't have someone running around killing people unless he could watch."

"What are you saying?"

"Whoever is this new Game Master wasn't picked by Minaka. Whoever it is was probably the one who set off the explosion. It had to be someone who knew about the Plan in the first place."

"Yeah, that was my guess. I don't know how we can stop them. I'm sure they're getting ready for something judging from their latest murder."

"I think I have an idea. There is a secret station that not many know about. It was one of my labs, the one where I adjusted Kusano. It was at a park, the arboreta that MBI sponsored. I had a lab there hidden where I adjusted Kusano somewhere peacefully."

"That's why Kuu went there." Minato figured. "After they explosion she must have run there because she felt safe."

Takami gently traced the outline of the girl's face. "Beneath my lab there was secret computer hub. It contained back ups to all the files and all the control codes. Anything and everything that MBI had on the Sekirei and anything else. If they have control over anything we can check they have control we should be able to take it back with the computers there."

"Are you sure they aren't using them?" Yukari asked her mother.

"I don't know how many people even knew about it. I'm sure Minaka had a way to keep it from being taken over by someone else."

"Yeah, I've tried hacking their signal." Matsu told her. "I never got close and that's saying something."

"I'll show you tomorrow."

With that they plans and what they didn't know that tomorrow the Game Master planned to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hello long time no read. I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to update and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been working on writing a novel and I just lost all will to write this story. I am hopping to finish it with one more chapter. I'm just letting you know I actually have been working on this story just very slowly. Anyone still reading do me a favor and leave a review urging me to continue. I really want to finish this story by my next convention. I would love to hear what you guys have thought of the story so far but a simple you can do it get writing would probably help. Thanks I really hope the get the next chapter up so sorry.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Planless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Sekirei**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28:<p>

Minato didn't sleep much the night, there was just too much to think about. He was going to become a father and his mother had tried to kill him moments after finding out so that kind of stuff stuck with someone for a while. Takami was staying with them when the hospital said she was free to leave. Thanks to all the advance medicine they had she was fine she just needed some therapy to get full control of her legs after not walking for so long. They managed to keep her muscles from atrophying but her muscle memory was a little off and she needed a cane and to take it slow.

After the morning usual formalities the group made their way to the Arboreta. The other Ashikabi stayed at the Inn to watch the place. They had gone to the hospital too and everyone was checked out and they were all fine and it didn't seem they had gotten pregnant thought now after hearing about the other some had started to get ideas. Some of the Ashikabi started to worry. Either way they wished Minato the best of luck with his terrifying mother and his sekirei as they went along. The only other ashikabi to go on the trip was Yukari. So it was a family trip to an arboreta if you count the harems that your children have as family.

Seo drove them along with a few of his men. Once they arrived they guarded the outside of the arboreta. They had it closed for the event and they were making sure that no one on the outside got in.

The sekirei made their way not only to the hidden base but also to the tunnel under it. MBI had a lot of stuff hidden.

They moved through the tunnel and Musubi carried Takami down the tunnel. To say the least she found it embarrassment.

"I can walk the rest of the way." Takami muttered as Musubi cheerfully placed on the ground.

Takami limped along down the tunnel.

"Mom, maybe we can get you a chair or something." Minato told his mom worried that it was too much walking since she wasn't too used to the cane.

"I'm fine. They said I could walk, and I haven't been moving for months I really feel like walking." Takami didn't want to admit she also just didn't like being carried by Musubi.

Yukari started off, "So, what is supposed to be here?"

"The back off drive. Minaka put it here incase something happened to the MBI computers. This would have the master control of the satellites and other equipment for MBI use only. Minaka had a computer that was keyed to his DNA for that purpose but it was destroyed." Matsu had managed to gain some control over the months but not the systems that were assigned for Minaka himself.

So they journeyed onto the tunnel many wondering if they all had to be there making it so crowed others wondering why MBI mad such a long tunnel to place the back up in.

"So, you're a woman now?" Takami asked the flame sekirei.

Kagari grit her teeth, "Yeah."

"So, they were right about you're changing forms to meet your ashikabi's desires was right?"

"Yeah."

"And you decided to be winged by Minato, my son?"

"Yeah." Kagari found ti harder to answer each question.

"Huh, I honestly thought Minato had a thing for larger breasts."

Kagari wasn't exactly small, she was slender but she still had an amble bust line, for her figure, but she was surrounded by women with really large breast so it made hers seem smaller.

"They're not small!"

Takami had a sudden reminder of her daughter. Takami still didn't under grasp the whole situation which included a male that now was female and in a relationship with her son and carrying his child.

There was just a lot of things there. LIfe had gotten crazy for all of them and only time would tell if it would become anything normal. And the answer to that questions just lied ahead. They passed offices filled with computer and equipment but Takami told them to ignore it. The real key to everything was still yet to come.

They reached a wall, one made of brick one that would have been ignored if it wasn't the end of the tunnel.

"It's a dead end." Yukari pointed out.

"Yeah, it isn't." Takami moved towards the wall and pushed a brick. A small key pad popped out. "There we go." She pushed a keypad. "The back up system for the everything MBI. Minaka planned the back up controls here where no one would be able to reach. This entire place was built through shell companies and all documents destroyed. One could find a way to take control of much of the company if the main controls were destroyed but these controls are meant to used by Minaka or myself should something happen. With the computers here you can get full control of MBI."

The brick wall started to move and they all expected to see some sort of hidden wall but instead they found a giant screen.

"Huh? Okay wasn't expecting that." Takami admitted.

The screen flashed and a monotone voice let out. "Three pass codes please."

"I understand." Matsu admitted. "That's why I couldn't hack into the back up servers. It might be connected to the servers and other computers and even the satellite but it won't take any orders if this doesn't get the pass codes."

"So what are the codes?" Kagari asked the hacker.

"I don't know. I've tried everything but nothing worked, I never cracked it. The servers don't have it, it's separated on a different drive of this thing. It's probably connected to another onsite server that unlocks the room which when active will all you access to the servers. The computers won't have the code to unlock unless this one is unlocked and it's no access to anything except this touch screen."

"It's just like Minaka to think of a ridiculous system." Takami sighed. "And worst yet, he didn't leave me the passcode. I didn't even know this was here."

"We could try getting past it." Matsu offered. "But I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Minaka knew this was important I thought you'd a lot of chances to try." Matsu was afraid that it might even have explosives set to go off if someone tampered with the door.

Takami touched the screen trying to bring something up even if it was just a hint.

The screen flashed a light and Takami let out a yelp and she pulled back her hand. "What the hell?" Her hand hurt.

"Pass code one accepted." The Computer flashed.

A picture of Takami flashed on the screen.

"I think it took a DNA sample." Matsu marveled. "No, it's got to be more complicated than that. Maybe real time reading of biorhythms? The pass code would be three people. This is rather genius, Minaka choose three people who would have to be here at the same time to open this door."

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Takami yelled.

"What's the matter mom?" Minato asked afraid of the reaction had.

"It's risky, if one person was dead no one would be able to open this door."

"Do you know who we need to get here?" Yukari chimed in. "I mean if they died in the explosion-"

"No!" Takami shouted. "I know who'd he'd pick. Even in death you'd really make sure I'd tell them. I never told you he was your father…. For many reasons and he begged me to tell you so he put this out there. If something ever happened I'd have to tell you. He made the codes our living DNA."

In some way it made sense, Minaka set it up so only his children would be able to get to the servers. Almost like it was their inheritance. It was also kinda creepy how he managed to get a sample of their DNA when he had never even met them in person.

Slowly Minato and Yukari pressed their palms to the screen and another flash occurred. There was a low buzz as the computer verified everything.

That was when the screen wall just fell beneath the floor.

"Well, that worked." Yukari was forced to admit.

Inside there was a room filled with monitor's servers and all of paper files. What really got their attention was a device with a glass dome. Inside where the other jinki that Matsu had been looking for.

"They're here." Matsu took out the one she had brought with her. She figured if the computer servers were their she could she could regain control of the satellites and have hone in on the crystal's unique energy. Even the less secure servers there would provide her with the ability to track the sekirei so she figured she could do something. Now she found out she didn't have to do anything. She quickly started to work on the computer to reestablish the network. She started to unlock files and reconnected them to the network she established for the new MBI.

That was when the computer started to beep.

The screens in the room began flash up a picture of Minaka.

"Who dares?" Minaka's voice blared.

"Oh, god. Don't tell me he programmed the interface with his voice. The ego." Takami muttered annoyed.

"Now, now, Takami."

They all paused as the computer reacted to what Takami said.

"Yes, take a moment to catch up." The computer told them.

"What?" Takami just spit out.

"I might as well start since time is of an essence.I am Minaka-"

"No, you're not. He's dead." Takami interrupted.

"I am not the one you know. I will give you that. The real and great Minaka Hiroto created me. He placed his brainwave pattern in these impressive machines. I'm the interface and if something happen to MBI I would take over and the most sensitive files and programs would be guarded by the servers here and be unaccessible if I didn't verify the users."

Miya spoke up, "So in a way you think like him? You are him?"

"I think like him but I doubt anyone would accept me as him. I do lack some of his glory. I won't last long enough to debate it. While most of the observation programs were running the background and periodically updating me on events they never fully activated me. " The face on the screen continued to talk. "His mind if far more comprehensive than even the most advance computer cannot fully hold such a mind. The servers whose only purpose to hold his brain waves will only last moments before they break down."

"This is crazy." Matsu told him. "Something like this is a measure of last resort, to get a message across."

"Yes, in his final days Minaka programmed me with two tasks."

"What are they?" Takami asked emotion running into her voice.

"First and for most he wanted to make sure his family was well taken care of. I was to make sure that MBI and all it's properties went to his two children Minato Sahashi and Yukari Sahashi."

"We already got it." Yukari pointed out.

"Yes, so my records indicate. Now Minaka took the liberty of having will made. It should be in those files. I'm sure it will make it much easier to get you inheritance." Minaka paused for a moment. "There is something else he wanted me to tell you."

"I'm guessing the person who wanted you dead." Matsu chirped up. "This was planned because Minaka thought someone wanted to kill you."

"Yes, it was Karasuba. For a long time I had suspected that she was not happy with the Sekirei plan. She had always been a firm believer that Sekirei didn't need ashikabi. I started to suspect something when she kept putting of getting winged. I really suspected things when she herself suggested to have a ceremony to have winged in front of everyone. I didn't know how she was going to do but she did manage to kill the real me and most of the high ranking members of MBI."

"It's not her." Matsu pointed out. "We recovered her body and matched her dental records."

"Did you test the body? It's DNA. It wouldn't be hard for someone like Karasuba to arrange for the explosion or even alter records. She had access to computers and equipment at MBI."

"That actually sounds like something she would do." Haihane admits.

Benitsubasa had to nod in agreement. "Yeah, kill a lot of people and fake her own death so she could do whatever she wants…. Yeah, that sounds like her."

Miya said with a very serious tone, "If she's still alive and had access to all the equipment then she is the only one that could be the new Game Master."

"Would she know about this bunker and all the servers?" Matsu questioned.

"I suppose its possible." Takami admitted. "She would a lot of access to a lot of information."

Matsu didn't look happy. "Its possible that she been using the servers and equipment down the tunnel. They'd be enough to accesses the MBI satellite to keep track of any Sekirei trying to escape. It would be even enough to send simple messages as the Game Master."

That was when three canisters were tossed down the tunnel towards them.

As smoke escaped the canister filling the room and tunnel quickly. The Sekirei all tried to move quickly but the smoke was created for Sekirei. MBI did have weapons and tools to use against the Sekirei and that gas was one such item. It was quick acting, though not lethal to the sekirei it worked fast enough that paralyzed them. They tumbled to the ground unable to stay standing up.

The Sahashi family weren't Sekirei and weren't affect to it. Miya was less affected by the gas but it still slowed her down to a snails pace while all the other Sekirei could barely move.

The sound of feet walking down the tunnel could be heard, each step as steady as a calm heart.

Down the tunnel a woman walked down and as the smoke started to clear she removed a gas masked she had been wearing. She had long gray hair and wore a black outfit with a long sword at her side. A sinister smile on her face.

Takami recognized the woman, "Karasuba."

The sekirei didn't even bother to turn to Takami or her children seeing them little more than like pest she didn't even have to deal with. Like roaches crawling on the wall of a newly lit room.

"Your senses are getting dull." Karasuba threw at Miya. "You never realized I was hiding here."

At Matsu struggled to move she realized that Karasuba must have already been in the tunnels before they had arrived and not any of Seo's men realized they were in trouble.

The black Sekirei bent down and picked up the jinki that Matsu dropped only moments ago.

Takami pushed her children behind her, she knew it was a pointless task Karasuba was strong enough to tear through her and them with a single attack.

"That's what you wanted, isn't?" Miya quickly figured fighting just to speak.

"Yes." Karasuba answered without a care. "The jinki are possibly the most powerful thing that was taken from the ship. We've already seen what it can do."

Miya glared at her forced to remember that experimenting on those crystals had a hand at killing her husband. If there was anything she didn't want was that sort of power falling onto that Sekirei's hands.

"They say the jinki can do anything. The scientist thought that could waken fallen sekirei and waken the sekirei's core. Maybe even alter the sekirei themselves. With Minaka's tampering we found out it could extinguish human life."

Miya practically growled at the woman's sheer gaul to bring that up.

Karasuba continued. "Minaka hid the jinki and the machine to properly use them here, I found out where they were but I couldn't figure our how to open the door."

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Takami feared the answer.

"I will wipe out every single human on this island. Then I will use the jinki to reawaken the fallen sekirei under my command."

Now of that sounded good. Like at all.

"If you want run and tell the men outside. You'll barely make it to them by the time I'm done here. Of course you could try to fight me off." The smile that spread across her as just a taunt to them to try.

"Get away." Minaka's voice played again. "There is nothing you can do."

Most of the Sekirei had moved out of the room as the gas can landed in that room and collapsed onto the hall. Minato picked up Miya, Takami dragged Musubi away and Shiina from the room as they were the only that seemed to drop in the room unlike the rest.

What else were they to do. They all suspected they'd die when Karasuba activated her plan. Then their sekirei would die with them too.

It seemed like all they could do was huddle together as the end came. Karasuba slid the last jinki into its slot.

So as all things looked lost and all hope had gone that way the door slid close.

"What?" Was the general sentiment.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Minaka's voice rang out.

Karasuba fanatically worked the controls. "What did you do computer?"

"I'm not just a computer, I have Minaka's brainwaves. I think like he would and know what he knows. He learned quiet a lot about the jinki and because Takehito died. He tuned those jinki it so he was the only would die would be him and thus saved the sekirei in the building. Because of that I know how to tune them the other way."

"You wouldn't dare you'd kill the others-"

"No, this whole room is sealed off. I'm the one who controls this room. I decided who goes in and who doesn't. One of the gifts of being gifted with the brain waves of someone so gifted. No, I think I have something more fitting in mind."

The jinki started to glow as the device was being controlled by the computer.

Karasuba tried to run beating on the walls and machine in a panic.

The screen on the other side of the door flashed Minaka's image.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry for many things." He spoke to Yukari and Minato. "I did want to be your father and maybe it was best that I didn't get a chance to be. There were certainly people that wanted me dead. You might have been with me when it happened." The computer thought like Minaka and so he didn't really see the difference between itself and the real Minaka. The only difference was the knowledge that he wasn't but that seemed trivial. In the end it was like a ghost was talking to them. "I planned on the winner of the Sekirei plan getting the island and everything that came from it. Now it seems my own children have taken it for themselves and for what it is worth I am proud that you have taken to writing your own legend." He paused. "Takami… I…."

"I know." She said nothing more, maybe nothing needed to be said or maybe at this point it would only bring pain to say it.

In the room as the black sekirei screamed and raged against the machine in a final attempt to stop what the computer Minaka planned. The jinki glowed and the room was filled with light.

With that it was over. It wasn't a bang, at most it ended with a whimper. The New Game Master fell and the Sahashi children survived.

One year later.

The sekirei plan was over and peace fell over the city. Matsu retrieved the jinki and with the scientist used them to review the fallen Sekirei. They also found away to use them to break the connections between ashikabi and sekirei for those that had been forced into their winging. Many Sekirei who had fallen in battle and had lost their Ashikabi, those who had not loved their ashikabi now found a chance to find their real ashikabi. Some just took on new lives and blended into society.

There still people that might take advantage of the Sekirei and so a new discipline squad was formed. After Yukari gave birth she and Mutsu and Shiina formed this new Squad. There were Ashikabi that would tremble at the name of the Demon and her two lover the Death God and the Sword God. Even her own brother was scared of her when she got angry. The fact that all three wore black certainly help the fear factor. Still Minato and his sekirei would look after her children when they were busy.

They would make sure no ashikabi took advantage of any sekirei.

Takami continued at MBI working to maintain order thought after everything worked less hours and tried to spend more time with her family.

Minato had appointed the other Ashikabi from his Inn positions in MBI. Minato figured that people that truly loved their Sekirei would make sure they wouldn't be harmed. Together they all focused MBI's forces towards something good that could help both people and Sekirei. Which was good since more than a few of them were expecting children with their Sekirei.

As for Minato his story was probably the oddest. A year to the date Minato woke up in his bed. Minato found himself in bed with Toyotama, Ichiya, Kochou and the twins Mitsuha and Mitsuki. They were all cuddling him. After they were revived they were drawn to him and asked to be winged by him. They all certainly found him much more loving. Minato often woke up exhausted because of these particular sekirei, after his other sekirei gave birth these were more than eager to catch up.

As they laid in bed together basking in the after glow of the moment when the door opened up.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The new sekirei apologized.

She wore a black and gray maid outfit made but Uzume. The Sekirei in question was Karasuba. Here is the odd part, the last action that Minaka's consciousness took was to basically erase her mind. When they found her she lacked her memories and personality. The old Karasuba was dead and a new one was left in her place. Musubi took care of her and taught her which is probably the reason she turned out so innocent and kind.

Karasuba blushed brightly trying not to look at them, "I'm sorry…. Ah, Minato… ah … you promised that we could try too. I mean later is good too."

All the sekirei found it so strange that the most fierce sekirei was now so timid and would blush whenever she was near Minato. They also found it strange that when she was with Minato she was the most passionate sekirei, it was almost as if she was desperate for his love and affection and many thought it was because the first Karasuba hadn't known love at all.

"Ah, if You'd like to get dress we have everyone waiting." Karasuba told them.

After a few minutes Minato managed to get dressed even if Kochou wanted to try one more time. Minato found that Kochou was as perverted as Matsu.

He didn't have to work much with his mother, Seo, the other Ashikabi and other people running things and the fact that his own father made it so the person in charge had to do little work; he had time to do what he wanted. He didn't get into his dream school but found he had plenty of time to spend with his loving Sekirei and his several children.

Soon he sat down at the buzzing table. It was Sunday and that meant family breakfast. All his Sekirei, his mother, his sister, their fellow ashikabi and their sekirei all gathered for breakfast along with their children.

Karasuba worked hard on serving them all.

"I see you slept well." Miya gently tapped Minato's head as he sat down.

"Yeah, I guess." Minato told her sheepishly.

Miya smiled at him as she feed the baby boy in her arms. "Here you go Takehito."

"Shameful." Tsukiumi told him. "Off with your concubine while you true wife is feeding your child."

Tsukiumi held her little girl with bright blue eyes and blond hair with two twin pig tails.

"Come on, Yume." Musubi told the baby girl in her arms who looked like a younger her. The baby wore a teddy bear onesie. "Eat up and grow big and strong."

"Uh, I think she's strong enough." Karasuba told her remember the girl's grip, one far too strong for a baby.

Kaho very pregnant sat next to Musubi watching the baby. Kaho and Musubi had moved past the battles they wanted to have and settled for being sisters. Kaho looked at the baby and something seem to familiar about her.

Kuu was acting as a big sister help take care of the babies. At the moment she was helping Kazehana feed her little baby Sakura.

Chiho was good friends with Uzume and she was more than eager to help with the babies when she wasn't working at MBI. At the moment they talked about the new outfits Uzume planned for her baby girl that slept in her arms. When she could Uzume made her own outfits and sought to be a designer.

Besides her Kagari was breast feeding her baby girl which she named Takami after her grandmother. Kagari wasn't sure she'd ever be used to being a women but she found something very natural to being a mother.

Akitsu smiled gently at the baby in her arms, a small little Gray. Akitsu just thought he was perfect and was overjoyed to be given such a blessing. All the Sekirei felt the same.

Takami was talking to Yukari as feed her babies, twin boys with gray silvery hair.

Takami turned to her son, "Don't forget that your grandparents are coming later. Remember to send Seo to pick them up." Oddly enough they were perfectly okay with the situation they were just happy to have so many grandchildren.

"Right." Minato told her, Seo hated doing that but found it easier as Minato was paying him more.

Minato smiled as he looked around at his large family. His sekirei were pretty much sister and all his children would grow up as brothers and sister and see them all as their mothers.

As they all ate together as one large family. It might not have been what Minaka planned to be the prize at the end of the Sekirei plan but no one could really deny that Minato won.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Okay, I finally finished the story. I lost all will to write this story so i really had to push myself. This chapter has been my whole writing focus for over two straight weeks and its finally done. I hoped you all enjoyed the story. I got the idea to write this story when I read a fanfiction that had Minato kill Minaka and I just thought it was wrong. I mean Minato is totally not violent I couldn't see him kill anyone. So my ending avoided that and was more about love. So tell me what you think. I felt it was a little rushed but honestly this would be the only way I felt it could be finished. Minato certainly had a harem in this story so to end things off here is a list of them all in the end. So to everyone whose kept waiting and stayed to read everything thank you so much and thank you for all your reviews. To be clear if you read the manga you will know that any child of an ashikabi and a sekirei will be a human ashikabi without any cool powers. I hinted at it but here you go, through Musubi Yume was reborn as a baby sekirei and one day her parents will find out as she find her own love and her own ashikabi. Anyway tell me what you think and thanks again and sorry for the ate update.<strong>

**001: Miya**

**002: Matsu**

**003: Kazehana**

**004: Karasuba**

**006: Homura**

**007: Akitsu**

**009: Tsukiumi**

**010: Uzume**

**011: Hikari**

**012: Hibiki**

**015: Himeko**

**016: Toyotama**

**018: Ichiya**

**019: Ikki**

**022: Kochou**

**031: Sai**

**038: Mitsuha**

**039: Mitsuki**

**040: Shi**

**043: Yomi**

**054: Kuruse**

**055: Saki**

**065: Taki**

**072: Natsu**

**078: Nanami**

**084: Yashima**

**088: Musubi**

**?89: Kujou**

**101: Orihana**

**104: Haihane**

**105: Benitsubasa**

**108: Kusano**


End file.
